The Lost King
by Liam G
Summary: Six years since they last saw each other last. Six years since they spoke those words to each other. Six years they've waited for the other to return. Now that wait is over as two childhood friends once again reunite on the eve of history and to begin their journey together to reclaim what is his by right. AU-non canon Universe.
1. Six Years Later

**Disclaimer insert here: I don't own or have ever owned Bleach. Please make sure to buy official releases of Bleach to support further works. Thanks.**

 **All characters belong to their rightful owners, all OC are for entertainment use only. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course lemons will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again, enjoy your time here.**

 **XXXX**

 **Response to reviews will now be located at the end for this story and any new story from this moment on.**

 **Edited and co-authored by regfurby; please include in your reviews and comments, thanks.**

 **XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Memories'_

" **Hollow Zangetsu"**

" _ **Quincy Zangetsu"**_

 **XXXX**

A head with spiky orange hair slowly rises up from behind a bush, the brown eyes of the five year old boy darting left and right fleetingly before he steps through the bushes; he knows that she is near, his body instinctually alerting him to her presence. Cautiously, he pushes through the next set of bushes and finds nothing in the clearing but a lone tree, standing tall; he is confused as to where his playmate is until she taps him on his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Gotcha Ichi-kun." Tia says as she hangs upside down from branch just over the young boy's head.

She giggles when he crosses his arms and scowls at her fiercely then. "Not fair Tia-chan, you climb trees better than me."

"Ah, come on Ichi-kun…it's the only way I know how to beat your speed." Tia pouts cutely much to the orange-haired boy's dismay.

Kicking the dirt under his tabi, Ichigo begins to smile at her. "Okay, fine you got me. Now can we go swimming?"

"Yes!" Tia drops from the branch and grabs her friend's hand before running to the nearby lake.

Once they are there, they strip down to their swimming clothes and jump in holding hands. For an hour, the two swim lazily with each other, when they near the deeper parts of the lake, he lets her hang off his neck to help her stay afloat. Finally, they both begin to feel tired and decide that they swam enough for the day, Ichigo lifts the smaller blonde out of the water when they reach the lake's edge before helping her wrap herself up with a towel.

"So, what now?" Ichigo says as he pulls his cotton shirt back over his head.

Tia pulls her pants up but leaves her shirt in the pile. "I think I need a nap…"

"…sounds good." Ichigo waits for her to put her shirt on but when she doesn't he shrugs his shoulders when she leads them to their spot under the lone Sakura tree.

Lying down first and using her towel for a pillow, the blonde-haired girl giggles when his orange hair tickles her stomach when he lays his head on her. Neither remembers how it started, all Ichigo knows is that he usually falls asleep within minutes once her hand starts threading his hair. This time is no different as Ichigo is lulled into sleep by the continuous motions of her fingers through his spiky hair. Looking down at his sleeping form, Tia smiles as she holds his head still as she moves into a comfortable position. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she curls against him as his warmth permeates her body.

'My dream is that… one day Ichigo….' Those are her last thoughts before she too joins him in sleep.

XXXX

Tia's eyes snap open as soon as she hears her maids outside her bedroom arguing once more. Groaning that her dream is once again interrupted by their ceaseless bickering, Tia tosses her blanket aside and rolls to her feet. Stretching, she gets up and walks to her bedroom door and snaps it open with a loud crash.

"Mila Rose! Sung-Sun! Apacci! Dammit to hell! I…I was having the best dreams again!" The three named Hollows snicker then as one as they turn their collective gazes upon their mistress.

"Oh? It wouldn't be about your boyfriend again would it your Highness?" Mila Rose taunts as she opens the door to the private bathroom.

"Must have been, look at how flushed her face is…only time it gets like that is when she's thinking about…" The lavender-eyed woman giggles out from behind her cloth covered mouth when green eyes focus on her.

"…Icchhhiiigggoooooooo!" Apacci exaggerates her mistresses' voice as she ends the taunt for her fellow Fracción.

Glaring at her three maids, who are also her bodyguards and best friends, Tia stomps her way towards her waiting bath. "So what if it was…is that a crime or something?"

The Fracción follow behind their mistress, Apacci checking the water, while Sung-Sun readies her white uniform for the day, leaving Mila Rose to wash Tia's back when she sits on her stool after discarding her soiled shift. Noticing how tight Tia's shoulders are, Mila Rose inquires what is troubling the blonde-haired princess.

"Father and Mother told me today that I would be receiving news concerning my future…" All three maids freeze then.

Sung-Sun puts down the white uniform of the Espada Elite she had picked out for the day; instead she turns her eyes to the rack of dresses that line the adjoining walk-in closet. "This… doesn't mean they have accepted someone else's offer of marriage Tia…"

Wrapping her arms around her mistress, Mila Rose whispers encouragingly into Tia's ear. "I'm sure they have taken in account of your wishes Tia. This arranged marriage from when you were born can't be enforced after all these years and besides… we all know who you are in love with. Even if it has been six years since you last saw Ichigo."

"I won't marry anyone else… not as long as I love him and he loves me."

XXXX

Brown eyes open slowly to the sound of someone pounding on his door. Pinching his nose he yells at the offending party.

"Dammit Suki! I was having a new dream!" Ichigo shouts as he sits up and runs his hands through his damp hair.

"Well you best hurry up or we'll be late again dammit! Ukitake Taichō wouldn't appreciate his Fuku-Taichō or Third seat being late today of all days! Especially with the all the rumors swirling around these past few months Ichigo, now get dressed so we can eat breakfast at home for once this week!" Arisawa Tatsuki shouts out as she leans against the wall outside of her friend's door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Ichigo replies.

Walking to his closet, he grabs a freshly laundered uniform courtesy of Ishida Orihime, the miracle healer of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan. As he puts his uniform on, he suddenly thinks about how the young woman came to his Clan when she was six years old. Her family was originally from Hueco Mundo; she had been born to a human mother who prostituted herself so she could support her Hollow father, a drunk who was kicked out of the military because of his legendary and uncontrollable temper, Orihime only knew this because of her now deceased brother. It was because of those conditions that Orihime became the target of her parents combined abuse that eventually forced her brother Inoue Sora to snatch her away in the middle of the night and flee Hueco Mundo.

After crossing the border, the two settled in one of the smaller Shihōin-Shiba villages and began to live simple lives as farmers. Sora worked hard day and night in the fields to ensure his younger sister had everything she could possible want and for a few years the two lived peacefully until the night of her sixth birthday. That night renegade Hollows looking for easy prey crossed the border and raided the village. After a night of plundering and other horrible crimes that had been committed throughout the village, a few Hollows stumbled across Orihime and her brother hiding under an overturned cart.

Sora tried valiantly to protect his sister, but the Hollows were too strong in their released forms and after toying with him they killed him in front of his screaming sister by slitting his throat. It should have been the end for Orihime who still remembers the Hollows speaking to each other about selling her to one of the many brothels that existed in Hueco Mundo. Instead fortune would have it that a column of five hundred Shihōin-Shiba mercenaries and assassins on their way home from Seireitei came across the destroyed village and set upon exacting revenge for their people. Orihime had been one of the few survivors they found afterwards and not knowing what to do with her; they brought her to his family's main compound.

His mother needed only one look at Orihime's dirty and tear-stained face for her to decide to take her into the Clan proper. After speaking to the commanding officer of Shihōin-Shiba mercenaries, Masaki pleaded with Isshin to allow her to live with them, which he eventually did after only ten minutes. Orihime soon became one of his best friends when he was growing up; the first two had been the green-eyed Tia and his older cousin Uryū.

Uryū was another example of his family's strange relations. Ishida Ryūken was once a prominent doctor back in the Kingdom of Silbern until a coup d'état forced a number of Quincy to flee their ancestral homeland. Having nowhere to go with his young wife, the late Ishida Kanae, Ryūken took the chance that his Aunt might still be living in Las Noches. Ichigo was never sure why a Quincy would be living in Hueco Mundo as both races had an extreme hatred for the other, but the story he was always told was that he made it there safely and was taken in by the then Queen that ruled there. It was how Ryūken found out about his cousin, Ichigo's mother Masaki, was a member of the Queen's court.

A few years later, Ryūken and Kanae followed his mother to Soul Society when she married Isshin and gave birth to him soon after. Again the orange-haired Shinigami snickers at the possibility that he was a love child, but he knows that wasn't the case. His parents truly loved one another and the stories and tales he has heard since his first memories proved that, plus his batshit crazy father had a fifteen-foot portrait of Masaki painted in the main entrance of his family's home. It was in those early memories of his that he remembers meeting his glasses-wearing cousin for the first time. After getting his butt trounced by both his grandmother and grandfather, Ichigo was practicing his Shunpō when he accidentally crashed into his cousin for the first time.

Of course, it set the tone for their friendship; they had to be broken apart by the family retainers after starting a fight with the other. Even though they always treated each other antagonistically, they always came to the aid of the other; blood before all others was their unwritten bond. It was why he was Uryū's best man after his Quincy cousin finally got up the courage to ask Orihime to marry him. Laughing as he remembers how she had refused his cousin until after she got permission from a grinning Isshin that is was okay for her to say yes, Ichigo was thankful to see Uryū and Orihime find happiness after the years of tragedy that seemed to follow their families.

After setting his lieutenant badge in place on his upper right arm, Ichigo grabs his partners, the dual blades of Zangetsu and puts both of them on. He places the larger blade over his shoulder while the smaller blade slides through his obi. Once he feels his two spirits give their acknowledgment of their readiness, he opens the door to see Tatsuki's grinning face.

"What's with you?" Ichigo irritably asks the spiky haired Third Seat.

Shaking her head in amusement, she answers him as they walk down the hallway to the stairway. "How long has it been Ichigo? Six years since you last saw her, yet you dream about her every night. Why don't you use some of your leave and just visit her for Kami's sake."

Dropping his head in shame, Ichigo answers back. "That's the problem Suki, I haven't tried to see her, written to her or done anything in that time to contact her…what if she's moved on already…found someone else? I would feel like a fool just showing up out of the blue like that. No, I think it's best if I just leave it alone for now, I still have that other problem to deal with yet anyways."

"Goat-Chin still hasn't told you who you are arranged to yet?"

"Nope and I can't argue against it either…it was Okaa-san's greatest wish that I marry the girl she picked for me. I just wish…" He sighs as he sees Tia's tear filled emerald eyes again in his vision.

" **She's right Ichigo. Maybe you should at least write and find out what the princess is doing. What's the worst that could happen?** " Zangetsu mumbles out.

Frowning at the sudden interest from his white carbon copy, Ichigo asks his normally reserved spirit what's going on.

" _ **The dreams have changed and become more incessant Ichigo. We feel that there is change coming in the near future, but we cannot say what that change will be. Also, her Royal Highness has become too clingy and pushy as of late, we do not like her aura or the feelings we get when we are near her Reiatsu... it feels… possessive.**_ " Juda Zangetsu answers.

Groaning in agreement, Ichigo pinches his nose as he descends the stairs behind Tatsuki; just thinking about Kuchiki Rukia was draining on him. Ever since his promotion to Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen, the only child of Prince Kuchiki Byakuya and Princess Kuchiki Hisana hasn't once hidden her feelings for him in private or her wish that he become her betrothed. Her less-than-subtle advances have already caused him to receive several private lectures from the Prince himself on his keeping his distance from his daughter and emphasizing the fact that he comes from a lower Clan then theirs. Snorting, he wishes Byakuya would tell his bitch daughter that so she would leave him alone.

Finding a seat between Tatsuki and Chad, another of his family's retainers, Ichigo bows his head as Orihime gives thanks for their meal. Once the customary prayer is done, he lets Orihime load up each of their plates.

"Eat up everyone; I fear it will be a busy day for all of you today." The burnt-orange-haired healer says as she sits next to her husband.

Drinking from his cup, Yasutora Sado asks the healer if she has heard anything new.

"Sorry Sado-kun, but the wild rumors and gossip that the younger nurses and doctors keep whispering haven't changed much from last week. Since Uryū is the Chief Surgical Resident of Seireitei Hospital, he and I will be attending the announcement as well as several other representatives for the hospital. I've also heard that a large number of civilian officials will be in attendance as well for their respective government branches. Has the Clan told you anything yet Ichigo-kun?" All eyes turn to him.

Chewing his food slowly, he washes it down with some tea before he grimaces. "No, sorry you guys. I'm in the dark just as much as you are. All I've heard is there have been messengers leaving Soul Society for months now and no one knows where they have been delivering messages to or from. Hopefully you're right about today Orihime, maybe we'll find out what's going on."

"So that means you haven't heard anything from your Otou-san Ichigo?" Uryū inquires as he looks over one of his patient's charts.

"Nothing, not even Yoruichi Sobo or Kisuke Sofu have said anything to me since showing up." The knowledge that his grandparents are in Seireitei has him on edge, not because of the news they might have knowledge of, but from the fact that he hasn't had a single decent night of sleep since their arrival a few days ago, at least until last night.

Thankfully he was able to slip away from the bar rather early with the arrival of his own Captain and the Captains of both Squad Four and Squad Eight of the elite Gotei Thirteen, the thirteen strongest divisions of the Reiō's armies. Kyōraku Shunsui and Unohana Retsu were among the strongest and oldest of the Captains, both easily over a thousand years old each. His own father had been a Captain until he disobeyed orders one day and left after receiving word that the Shihōin-Shiba Clans were fighting Hollows that were forcing themselves over the border to pillage their villages and towns as a result of the civil war raging throughout Hueco Mundo. It was also around the same time that his father first met his mother.

"You ready to go Tatsuki, Chad?" Ichigo asks ten minutes later as he walks his empty dishes to the sink.

Both get up with their own empty plates and thank Orihime for her delicious meal once again, Ichigo adding his as well as giving his cousin-in-law a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Hime, we'll see you and Uryū at lunch after the announcement."

"Okay Ichigo-kun, see you later Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun." Orihime walks them to the door and waves to them as they begin to move away in a slow Shunpō.

As they cross over the myriad of rooftops, Ichigo's mind wanders back to his newest dream. It was strange that he would start to dream about the day he and Tia said their goodbyes when he left for the Capital, Seireitei. He remembers the tears his twelve-year-old best friend had in her eyes as she hugged him as if it was going to be the last time they would see each other. She was returning to Hueco Mundo to take her place as the younger Princess alongside her sister Lilynette who is ten years older than both Tia and him. Ichigo remembers the conversation easily this time unlike some of his other dreams.

 _'Please Ichi-kun; please remember to write to me at least once a month. And I'll write you back when I get your letters, I promise.' Her arms quiver as she tries and fails to keep her misery from showing._

 _Holding her waist as if his life depended upon it, he whispers into her blonde hair that he would. 'I promise Tia-chan, I promise to write to you at least once a month. I'll include your letter to the ones I send Karin and Yuzu.'_

 _When she begins to break away from him, he stops her as he wipes her tears away. 'Can't let Mila Rose or Apacci see those, they'll try and kick my butt if they thought it was my fault.'_

 _Giggling hoarsely as she murmured into his neck. 'I'm going to miss you so much…'_

 _'…Not as much as I'm going to miss you. You are my bestest friend in the whole world…' Ichigo can feel his own tears forming; his prayers answered when his father finds them._

 _'Ichigo, Tia-chan it's time…I'm sorry Tia-chan but he has to train hard for a few years before he enters the Shinōreijutsuin. He has a chance to make a name for himself as only the third Shinigami ever to wield dual Zanpakutō.'_

 _The two friends slowly separate from each other reluctantly, her hand holding onto his until the very last moment. Stepping backwards, he waves to her before turning to follow after his father. He doesn't get far when he hears something that almost causes his mind to shut down, Tia whispers four words that both healed a portion of his heart and sealed his fate to hers forever. 'I love you Ichigo.'_

Stepping off a shingled rooftop, Ichigo leads his two friends to their Squad's parade grounds just in time as both the Fourth Seats are beginning to line up the on-duty Shinigami for roll call. Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarō both roll their eyes as Ichigo and Tatsuki land behind them, while Chad takes his position as Sixth Seat in the first row. Kiyone huffs out as she hands Ichigo the duty roster allowing herself and Sentarō to take their places in the first row as well. Coughing, Ichigo begins roll call and in less than ten minutes is satisfied that nearly every non-stationed Shinigami is present, minus the two currently at Squad Four for injuries sustained during training.

"All right everyone settle down, I know most of you have heard something special is going to happen later today with the big announcement from the Sōtaichō. No, I don't know what it is going on either, so let's not get crazy with the B.S. With that said, today will be a free day and I expect everyone to be on the parade grounds in front of Squad One at least by ten of twelve. Dismissed!" Ichigo watches the Squad disperse before leading the officers towards the conference room where he can feel their Captain's Reiatsu.

Sliding open the shoji, Ichigo is the first to greet their cheerful white-haired Captain as he sits at the conference table with various reports in front of him. "Morning Ukitake Taichō."

"Ohayō Ichigo-kun. I take it you made it on time today?" Ukitake Jūshirō smiles when he sees his two excitable Fourth Seats grinning in anticipation.

"Of course, Taichō, last second as always…" He smirks when he hears Kiyone and Sentarō both stumble at the blunt statement.

Kiyone snickers as she lifts Sentarō to his feet. "Yeah, you're a shining example for our younger members Fuku-Taichō …"

Scoffing, Ichigo takes his place to the right of his Captain, while Tatsuki takes her place to the left of Ukitake. They wait as the civilian staff brings in fresh tea and edible snacks before withdrawing and closing the shoji to give the officers privacy. After pouring tea for his Captain first, Ichigo fills his own cup then hands the teapot to Tatsuki, sipping his tea, Ichigo glances at the paperwork in front of his white-haired mentor. His Captain catches his look and closes the folder before Ichigo can discern any information.

"Now that we are here, first I'd like to thank each of you on the exceptional handling of the bandits in the Western Forty-Seventh district. Squad Two also would like to extend their appreciation at the quality of prisoners you sent them for interrogation and they are most pleased to inform me that because of your efforts, they have finally broken the criminal trade by former members of the Misoka Clan."

Many of the officers' clap except for Ichigo and Tatsuki, both remember the few times that they had to sit in during those interrogations; not that the torture used to extract the information bothered either of them, but what had been gleaned from their prisoners had left a sour taste in both the Lieutenant's and Third Seat's mouths. Ichigo's Aunt Shaolin Fon flew into a rage when she learned of whom some the clients had been, but due to their stations and the power they held, assassinations had been issued for those named to keep the truth that nobles were involved from the general public.

Both the orange-haired Lieutenant and the black-haired Third Seat being members of the Shihōin-Shiba Onmitsukidō were among the few entrusted to carry out those orders; Ichigo was still miffed that noble offenders were even given a choice of Seppuku while those not of noble blood were outright executed, but his Aunt held him under a tight rein. Those few nobles who refused and tried to flex their political might didn't last long when Ichigo simply removed their heads before disappearing into the shadows. Tatsuki had taken to slow strangulation of her targets when they refused.

Once the clapping dies down, Ukitake informs them of the next bit of news.

"As many of you are aware of, the Sōtaichō will be making an important announcement; while I'm aware of what will be said, I have been ordered to say nothing until after the Sōtaichō concludes delivering his message at noon. What I can say however is that our Squad has been picked for a special assignment and we will be given our official orders then. Ichigo-kun, Tatsuki-chan I will have to ask both of you to change into your dress Shihakushō for this event, our honor as a Squad will be put forward today." Ichigo doesn't miss the slight merriment in his Captain's eyes when he meets Ichigo's gaze.

"Captain?" Ichigo suddenly feels nervous.

After standing to his feet, Ukitake Taichō smiles down at him. "There is nothing to worry about Ichigo-kun. By the way, when did you last speak to Shiba-dono?"

Groaning at the honorific for his father, he crosses his arms in annoyance. "You know Goat-Chin would have a conniption if he heard you speaking of him like that Taichō. You are his Elder Taichō and he has never approved of you calling him that, you or Kyōraku Taichō or Unohana Taichō included…"

"Ichigo-kun, while I don't call you dono as is your right being a higher noble than myself, I must speak of your Otou-san as such when in public, you know proprieties must always be observed. So if you don't mind, when was the last time you spoke to Isshin-dono?" Ukitake rolls his eyes when he sees his Lieutenant scowling even harder.

"Damn fruit-loop sent me a letter last month informing me that within a year I would be meeting my betrothed. Asshole still won't…Dammit! What's that for Suki!?"

"You best remember your place and Shiba-dono's place jackass…" Suki says as she rubs her hand to regain feeling after hitting what she claims always felt like a stone wall.

"Fine…anyways he and the twins are okay, I think he 'threatened' to come this weekend for a visit. From his letter, it's because Kūkaku made it clear if she didn't see Karin and Yuzu soon, she was going to send Yoruichi Obā-san to bring them here to Seireitei herself." Ichigo grins when he sees Tatsuki pale at the mention of his cousin's and grandmother's names, both had shanghaied her for several 'girls' weekends once she became an officer.

Looking up at his Captain, Ichigo finds even more amusement when he sees the memories of Kūkaku and Yoruichi flashing through the green eyes of the older nobleman. Coughing politely into his hand, Ichigo does his best to keep the smile off his face.

"I see you understand my sentiments Sir?"

Nodding quickly, Ukitake responds. "Let's keep them out of this if possible Ichigo-kun. However I do expect you to bring your Onee-chan to my family's estate for dinner at least once when they are here. My Kaa-chan has mentioned missing them on more than one occasion."

"Will do Sir. Anything else or are we free until noon?" Ichigo hopes to give the lower ranking officers some time off as well before the big event.

"Of course, today I think almost every Squad will be on relaxed duty until then, no reason why we shouldn't either." Ukitake then accepts the combined bows from his younger officers of his staff and lets them all leave except for Ichigo, Tatsuki and Chad.

As soon as the shoji closes again, the three younger Shinigami show varying degrees of surprise as their Captain places a barrier around the room. Waiting a few moments, Ukitake turns his back on them and stares out towards the tallest walled-in buildings in Seireitei, the Sōkyoku, where Squad Zero, Squad One, and the Royal family reside behind the impenetrable first walls that form the inner-city. He motions the three younger Shinigami to stand next to him as he gazes across the numerous streets, courtyards, and alleyways between the various structures within the second walled-in sections that form the commonly known second city.

"Ichigo-kun…your Kazoku's lands have always bordered those of Hueco Mundo?" The white-haired Captain asks suddenly.

"Yes…" Ichigo shares a look with both retainers of the Shihōin-Shiba Clans, neither know what to make of his question either.

Frowning, Ukitake begins to speak again. "Your Kazoku has also had a long history with the Court of Hueco Mundo."

Now his interests and those of his Zanpakutō spirits are piqued. "Yes, again Sir. May I ask why you're suddenly interest in our relations with Coyote Oji-san and Nelliel Oba-san…"

"Shiba Fuku-Taichō …from this time forward please address them as Starrk-sama." Jūshirō gives Ichigo a meaningful sideways look.

"Of…. course Sir."

"As for my interest, I just wanted to know what you remember of them. I've only ever had fleeting interactions with Hollows; mostly during our wars with Hueco Mundo over the centuries, as such I have only met them in battle, never under peaceful terms. I was ill during the signing of the cease-fire that was delivered by envoy to Seireitei by their then Queen, Kurosaki Masaki. Rumors of the Hollow Queen's release form were…daunting to say the least. If I remember correctly, only the elite of Hueco Mundo truly knew what she looked like in her sealed form. Your Okaa-san's name was Masaki wasn't it Ichigo-kun? Named after the Queen who took her in."

"Yes, it was Sir. Kaa-chan didn't remember her Kazoku's name because she was very young when she was left an orphan after her family died defending Las Noches during one of the battles in their civil war."

Ichigo can feel Tatsuki shifting behind him; her family too had suffered the results of war. The Arisawa's were originally from the mid-fifties Northern Rukongai of Soul Society, forced to flee their lands when their village was deemed a strategic point between the two feuding Clans, after months of wandering and searching they finally settled near the Shihōin-Shiba main estate. Tatsuki's parents were both master weavers and when word of their works reached Isshin, he took Ichigo to look at new rugs for their homes. It was there he met the brash young black-haired Tatsuki for the first time, when she had mistaken a lone Ichigo for a thief when she caught him looking through the window of her family's shop. A bloody nose for him and a black eye for her was how the two became friends, Tatsuki's strength leading to her being inducted into the Clan for training to become a member of the Shihōin-Shiba Onmitsukidō when she was only ten.

Shifting his gaze to look at the last of his best friends, Yasutora Sado, Ichigo sees his eyes staring blankly across Seireitei in deep thought. Unlike the rest of them, Chad immigrated to Soul Society from Hueco Mundo when he was nine after his last living relative, his grandfather died from a long illness. Finding the village his mother had lived in as a child, Chad tried to find work any way he could. Starving and looking for a place to sleep, Chad was found by Yuzu and Karin when they went to get eggs for breakfast. After the fright the three shared, it was a five-year-old Yuzu who dragged Sado by his hand into main house so she could feed him. Masaki was giggling as she watched her husband try vainly to explain to his daughter that they couldn't keep him.

A foot stomp, hands on her hips and that strangely powerful pout she learned from their mother had their father caving in quicker than a snowman in summertime. Ichigo and Uryū had both taken to the quiet Chad quickly themselves, especially after he saved Orihime from being taken advantage of by some older boys from outside noble houses. He had fought all seven of the teenagers relentlessly until he was ready to succumb due to the beating inflicted on him, which was how Ichigo, Tia, Lilynette, Cyan Sung-Sun, Tatsuki, and Uryū found them when they didn't get home in time for dinner. No formal charges were ever filed by either party when Yoruichi and Yūshirō politely reminded the families of the young nobles that they had started a fight against a retainer of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan, a crime in the Clan's eye. That night Chad was formally inducted into the Clan as an adoptive member of the family, the same way Orihime and Tatsuki had been made adoptive members of the Shihōin-Shiba.

Their friendship only grew stronger during the passing years; even joining the same Squad after all three had breezed through the Shinōreijutsuin after enrolling at fourteen; Ichigo graduating in one year, his two friends following him to Squad Thirteen a year later. They were among the youngest Shinigami ever to graduate since Hitsugaya Tōshirō and Ichimaru Gin, each now currently Captains in the Gotei Thirteen. Ichigo had arrived at Squad Thirteen as a seated officer and within two years accepted the offer of Lieutenant, the same position his late cousin Shiba Kaien once held. It always bothered the Shihōin-Shiba Clans as to how such a powerful Hollow was able to penetrate the borders of Soul Society without anyone being alerted to its presence until it had killed numerous members of Squad Thirteen, including both his cousin and Kaien's wife Miyako.

The Hollow was finally cornered and eliminated by teams of Shinigami lead by both Ukitake Taichō and Aizen Taichō as it tried to escape near the southernmost border with Hueco Mundo. The worst part of the purification was learning that the beast had been an older Hollow of legend; one that still followed the old ways of devouring souls of its victims, a practice outlawed by the last King of Hueco Mundo and strictly enforced by the late Queen after her ascension to the throne. Ichigo has heard numerous times how he and his late cousin looked almost exactly alike; the differences being his bright orange hair and brown eyes. It was partially the cause of his one-way relationship with the Kuchiki princess, it was rumored that she had tried to seduce Kaien during her tour with the Thirteenth.

Looking towards his Captain, Ichigo sees him looking back at him. "Captain?"

Folding his hands into the sleeves of his haori, Ukitake Jūshirō begins to speak again. "I can only tell you this Ichigo-kun, when you are given your orders today, remember your rank and remember your honor. That is as much as I will say at this time, as I must attend a Taichō meeting within the hour. You are free as well until we assemble before Squad One. Dismissed."

Ichigo bows, as do Tatsuki and Chad before leaving their Captain behind. Making a beeline for his office, Ichigo hurries the other two in and closes the door behind him. Standing there with his back to them, he voices his thoughts out loud.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Mentions of my Kazoku, the Starrk's and…my Haha-ue…"

Tatsuki begins to pace her friend's office, offering her own opinions then. "Do you think we are going to war with Hueco Mundo Ichigo? A test of our loyalties? Us or them? I admit I have no desire to fight Hueco Mundo because of who rules now, I remember the Starrk's from our childhood just as well as you and Chad do Ichigo. I just wish we could talk to Suì-Fēng Taichō and see if she'd be willing to tell us something."

Turning around to face his best friends, Ichigo looks at the Sixth Seat. "Chad, any thoughts?"

The larger Shinigami shakes his head briefly. "I do not understand why Taichō would ask about Coyote Oji-san or Nelliel Oba-san. Nor do I understand why he would ask about the Clan's dealings with them. They have made great efforts to keep the peace and keep the rogue Hollows on their side of the borders. My only guess is that something may have changed in Las Noches Ichigo."

Ichigo feels both of his spirits' moods shift menacingly. He never understood the reasons why they felt so protective of the Starrk's but he knew he was just as protective of the current Hollow King and Queen, their daughter Lilynette, and even more so of their youngest daughter, his best friend. All three Shinigami would feel torn between fighting for them or against them; Ichigo was more than willing to pick a side he felt most at home with. Finding a seat, he sends for tea for him and his friends, none of them have any interest in doing anything until they have to leave for the announcement.

'Maybe I should find Yūshirō Ōoji and see if he knows anything…even if I havta beat it out of him.'

XXXX

Six members of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan sit around the low table with raised saucers waiting for the man with the two-day old stubble to make his toast, which he does with a smile as he speaks jovially.

"To the beginning!"

The five others sitting with him toast as well. "To the beginning!"

XXXX

Tia stands in shock after hearing the news her parents had just delivered to her. Looking at the grinning faces of her fellow Espada, she sees none of them are being deceptive, even Ulquiorra shows signs of a smirk forming when observing her face for her reactions.

"You…you aren't joking are you Dad? Please don't be joking!?" She sees both her mother and father smiling.

"Your father and I speak the truth Tia, he will be…" Tia's mind begins racing excitedly as the news sinks in.

XXXX

"It's time Ichigo." Tatsuki says as she stands and straightens the dress uniform she donned no less than fifteen minutes prior.

Standing up as well, Ichigo and Chad walk out of his office behind her to the courtyard; there they are met by the entire Squad. Glancing at his two friends, Ichigo looks over the ensemble of Shinigami with an approving look in his eyes.

"Well, we'd best get there on time for once." Ichigo's smile widens when laughter greets his words.

As a whole, the Squad heads towards the courtyard that stands before the walls of Sōkyoku. Making good time, the Squad finds their place at the far-left side of the nearly full courtyard. He shivers unconsciously when he catches the Lieutenant of Squad Twelve looking him over as he orders Squad Thirteen into formation, but is relived when he doesn't see the insane clown-faced Captain that inherited his grandfather's Squad upon Kisuke's sudden retirement. Watching as the seated officers line up the Squad into long rows, he turns when a familiar voice breaks his concentration.

"Yo Strawberry!"

Faking a punch to the other Lieutenant's stomach, Ichigo greets his fellow Shinigami with his usual retort. "Those tattoos still make your face look repugnant, Pineapple."

Shaking hands with Abarai Renji, Ichigo sees the questions in his eyes as well. "Not a clue Renji, honest. No one in my Clan has spoken to me about anything. What about Kuchiki Taichō, I figure he might have slipped a snippet or two by now in front of you."

"Ditto, not a word, but then again he is next in line for the throne, so you know what that means. By the way, Rukia wanted…"

"Listen Renji, I don't have feelings for her. I really don't. Besides there are things I haven't told her yet because until I am certain, I didn't want to say anything in front of her 'Bitchiness'." Ichigo says to assure his friend.

Ichigo and a fair number of their fellow Lieutenants were aware of Abarai's crush for Rukia, but since their childhood when the Princess left to receive a private education, she hadn't once made an effort to speak or see the red-haired Shinigami, not even when she became a permanent member of Squad Six. While Renji normally handles all the non-seated members of the Squad, Rukia is the sole exception. She always took her orders directly from her father in private. The few times Renji actually got to speak to her, Rukia would turn her nose up at him and generally spoke to him with the Kuchiki's infamous tone of indifference.

"Well she wants you to come see her today after the announcement. Something about making arrangements or…" Renji sees Ichigo's eyes narrow angrily.

"Not happening… when is she going to get it through that thick skull of hers!? I've told her repeatedly I have no interest in her." The Squad Thirteen Lieutenant bites out lowly so no one but Renji can hear him.

Renji's hand grips his shoulder and Ichigo sees a puzzled look on his fellow Lieutenant's face. "Ichigo, what's so wrong about courting the prospective heir to the throne?"

Ichigo's brown eyes stare back into Renji's brown orbs as he speaks. "She… isn't the one I am meant for Renji."

A sudden flash of surprise shows on the face of Ichigo's friend. Looking at the dais that will soon hold most of the strongest and politically powerful beings in Soul Society, the Squad Six Lieutenant speaks in a low voice.

"Best tell her soon Ichigo… I hear she is trying to push her Otou-san and Okaa-san into seeking an Omiai with your Clan."

Ichigo steps backwards upon hearing the news. "She wouldn't!?"

"She is Ichigo. Face it; you are only the third Shinigami ever to wield dual Zanpakutō. You are on the fast track to becoming a Taichō as soon as one of the current Taichō retires or falls in battle. Lastly, despite your Clans' checkered pasts, your rapid rise to Fuku-Taichō has helped bring them back into prominence once more. I hear that they might have had a hand in whatever is going to be said today…so you better start thinking about your future Ichigo, and I mean your immediate future." Hearing commotion from the slowly opening large gates behind the stand, Renji gives him an encouraging nod before Shunpōing back to his Squad.

Taking his Captain's place for the soon-to-be announced news, Ichigo glares at the stones under his feet.

'Fuck! Why is she pushing so fucking hard!?' He has to consciously reign his Reiatsu in so as not to affect his Squad or the Squad next to his.

Before he can reflect upon the news his friend gave him, the Captains begin to ascend the stairs, each parting to either side of the stage as if they were in an actual meeting. The even numbered Squad Captains walking to the right, the odd numbered Squad Captains to the left. Making his way to the front between the two lines of Captains, Ichigo and every other Shinigami feel the age and power emanating from the highest-ranking being other than the Royal Family. Behind them, Ichigo almost face faults when he sees not only his grandparents standing with a member of Squad Zero, Hyōsube Ichibē, but the face of his father grinning stupidly at him. Ichigo narrows his eyes as he stares at his family standing with his Kidō Sensei and mentor, however all thoughts stop when the aged Shinigami bangs his concealed Zanpakutō three times.

"Today I am here to put an end to the rampant speculations and wild gossip that has been spreading throughout the Gotei Thirteen and Seireitei. Three days from now, we will be hosting the King and Queen of Hueco Mundo as well as their elite, the Espada for the signing of a formal treaty. Squads Two and Thirteen will be in charge of their safety during their visit to our Capital. As such, I am here to ensure each Shinigami now standing before me understands that each of you will show them the greatest courtesy and honor for their positions. I have waited many long centuries to announce this news. The purpose of their visit is to sign a lasting peace treaty between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society…"

A large roar of cheers erupts from the thousands of Shinigami and civilian officials standing before the Captains, Sōtaichō, members of the Royal family and the delegates of Central Forty-Six. Letting them have their way for a few minutes, Yamamoto Sōtaichō once again bangs his Zanpakutō until silence is once again achieved.

"By the end of this week, we will achieve something many Shinigami and Hollow have died to make possible, I will not allow anyone to stand in our way of reaching this lasting conclusion of our struggles."

Looking over the jubilant crowd, the Sōtaichō begins to speak once again. "Third Seat Arisawa Tatsuki and Shiba Ichigo Fuku-Taichō of Squad Thirteen, present yourselves."

Both named officers Shunpō forward and kneel before their commanding officer, heads bowed to a respectful degree.

"Stand Shiba-dono, Arisawa-san." Once they do so, the white-bearded commander speaks again.

"As requested by Hueco Mundo, Arisawa Tatsuki, you have been given the honor of commanding Lilynette Starrk's protection detail as well as act as her guide during her stay in Seireitei."

"Hai Sōtaichō!" Tatsuki responds diligently.

Ichigo's heart begins to beat very fast as an impossible dream seems to be coming true.

"Shiba Fuku-Taichō you will be in charge of their youngest Musume's protection as well as act as her guide per personal request of their King and Queen. I understand you have a prior relationship with Tier Starrk, is this true?"

Barely keeping his nervous excitement out of his voice, Ichigo answers truthfully. "We are childhood friends Sōtaichō. She and I were very close when we were younger and she would stay with my Clan whenever her Kazoku visited Soul Society. I admit I haven't seen or spoken to Ti…Tier Hime in over six years."

"I see… as such though, you will mind her station in life and treat her as you would the Kuchiki Clan. Do you understand Fuku-Taichō?"

"Hai!" Ichigo lowers his head to hide his smile, all but one missing it.

Violet eyes narrow in deep-seeded anger at seeing the happiness etched on his lips. Watching him smile was the last straw for the Kuchiki princess; since meeting him, she has tried desperately to win his heart, but seeing how he responded to being made a tour guide has her blood boiling that a Hollow could illicit such a reaction from the Shinigami she desires.

"Return to your Squad." After Ichigo and Tatsuki take their leave, the Sōtaichō turns to the future Reiō of Soul Society.

"Is there anything else you wish to add Kuchiki-dono?"

"There is." Kuchiki Byakuya strides to stand before the Shinigami of Soul Society.

"I will make myself very clear right this moment. Any Shinigami who disgraces our nation will face severe punishment, up to and including a public flogging and exile. We have worked very hard these past few years and we will not be the ones to blame should this peace treaty fail to be signed. Remember, this is not only for us but for future generations to live for. Everlasting peace." Byakuya simply walks back to his place in line with his fellow Taichō when he finishes.

Banging his Zanpakutō once more, the Sōtaichō gives his last order. "Return to your barracks and await your assignments from your Taichō. Dismissed!"

In groups as small as three to as large as a dozen, the voices of excited Shinigami and others are ignored by Ichigo, Chad and Tatsuki as they wait for their two friends to join them before they head to the restaurant where they have lunch reservations with the head of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan. Spying his father and grandparents leaving with the other Taichō, Ichigo sees Yoruichi signing to him in the Onmitsukidō hand language.

'We'll talk tonight at the estate.'

'Okay Obā-san… I hope you guys had a good reason for keeping this from me.' His fingers deftly reply.

He feels a vein popping after his grandmother smirks and sends him a wink. 'Of course, we did… surprise Ichi-kun.'

Glaring when he sees his grandmother begin to laugh with his father and grandfather as they leave the stage; Ichigo huffs to himself before he starts waving to Orihime and Uryū as they thread their way through the thinning crowd. Stopping before him, he sees the excitement in the burnt-orange-haired healer's eyes.

"I can't believe it Ichigo! She's really coming here! They're all coming here!" She grabs his hands while dancing from foot to foot.

Uryū pushes his glasses up before speaking next. "So, do you have any idea of what you are going to say to her?"

His friends see him gulp nervously before he simply turns on his heels and motions for them to follow; Orihime slips an arm through his and her husband's arm as they begin to walk. "I have an idea or two, but that's between me and Tia."

XXXX

Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Isshin leave the Taichō meeting when it becomes clear that they are no longer needed to answer any more questions. The former Captains walk down the hallways of Sōkyoku towards the main entrance of the grand palace. Once they are safely away from the fortress and past the Seki-Seki walls, they begin to break out in conspiratorial grins.

"Did you see Ichi-kun's face when he found out his assignment?" Kisuke questions while laughing behind his trademark paper fan.

Isshin can't help his own laughter then. "It was priceless Kisuke; I'll bet he's worrying about how much trouble he's going to be in once she's alone with him. It's been years since they last spoke to each other, and I'm pretty sure she remembers the promise he didn't keep. Hopefully he takes his beating without complaint."

The golden-eyed grandmother chuckles her agreement. "She always knew how to handle that boy of yours Isshin; I really won't be surprised if they fall right back into their comfort zone with each other once they spend enough time alone, which reminds me that I need to talk to Shaolin into making sure that happens as much as possible. So, when are we going to tell them, I hope it's soon? I mean it's only right he should learn who his intended is going to be."

"I'm gonna wait for Coyote and Nelliel to give me the okay Okaa-san…it also means we might have to divulge who he and his Imouto really are." Isshin sighs in resigned acceptance.

"Sooner or later he is going to have to learn the truth. If not, he will be very unhappy with all of us if he learns of it from the wrong sources." Kisuke points out to his wife and step-son.

"I know…Masaki always worried about Ichigo and the twins learning the truth as to who they really are too soon. It's was those same worries that eventually caught up to her that day and someone stole her from us. I still haven't forgiven myself for letting her go to the market alone with only Ichigo that morning; I should've listened to my gut and had her followed by Onmitsukidō. Maybe she would still be alive today if I had...and we would have only known a happy Ichigo, not the one who drives himself relentlessly to gain the power he has in him to protect his Imouto, to keep them from losing someone else they love." Isshin breathes in deeply to alleviate his own feelings of sorrow.

"Whoever it was, was able to get close to her without raising any suspicion with Masaki-chan. And we all know it wasn't a Hollow." Yoruichi speaks quietly to her husband and second oldest child.

Kisuke then answers the obvious. "Shinigami, no Quincy would dare trespass on our lands, so it leaves Shinigami assassins. Shaolin-chan has already confirmed that the orders weren't from Central Forty-Six or from any of the main Noble Houses. So that leaves us with a mysterious rogue or rogues operating deep within the Gotei."

Kisuke and Yoruichi grimace together; a rogue Shinigami or a group of them could potentially bring Soul Society to its knees if they are in strong positions of power. Their second biggest fear is that if these rogues are were working with the false King of Southern Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn, the Gotei will have few candidates available to replace them if they openly defect, and only one who can succeed in such a short time. Neither grandparent nor father wants to place that burden on Ichigo's shoulders if at all possible; both want this peace so they can slowly groom him to eventually take his rightful place when the time comes for him. Walking towards the restaurant they know Ichigo and his friends are having lunch at, the trio who are on their way to surprise the younger members are stopped when a messenger of the Kuchiki Clan Shunpōs in front of them.

The kneeling member of the Inner Court Troops holds a letter out for Isshin to accept, which he does hesitatingly. Breaking the seal and quickly reading the letter, he gasps when he reads what it says. Handing the letter to his mother, Isshin glares down at the messenger and tightly controlling his voice, he speaks.

"Tell his Highness we will speak with him at the Shihōin-Shiba compound within the hour." Next to him, Isshin hears his mother hissing as she too reads the part that has him so angered.

Waiting until the messenger bows and leaves, Kisuke mutters out their shared feelings. "So little Hime makes her move…"

"…Pity that we have to decline before we even speak to them." Yoruichi growls out as they speed off to the main estate.

XXXX

Tossing a grape into the air, the orange-haired Shinigami watches it expectantly for it to fall back towards his mouth to catch. Grinning, he opens up only to see it disappear when Tatsuki's fingers intercept it and pops it into her mouth instead.

"Getting too slow Ichigo." The Third Seat smirks out.

Tossing another, he fends off her hands to catch the next one easily.

"Well it's been a long time since I saw you in such a good mood Ichigo." Uryū says as he cuts into his chicken.

Orihime nods her agreement as she steals the cut piece from her husband's dish. "I agree Otto, the last time was…"

Ichigo smiles as he watches Orihime tap her chin in thought. They were right; even he can't remember the last time he has truly smiled like this. Even Zangetsu, both sides of his Zanpakutō are pleased with the current events that are now occupying their wielder's mind, the weather is perfect. Chad is leaning back in his chair as he too has a small smile showing on his face. The fact that a missing piece of their lives is soon going to be among them once again has each of the five friends sitting anxiously and waiting for the arrival of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan's current head, Shihōin Yūshirō, Ichigo's great-uncle.

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Ichigo frowns at the time. If his great uncle doesn't show soon, he, Tatsuki and Chad would have to leave for their Squad. Uryū has the afternoon off because his father is taking over the afternoon hours. Orihime is free for the whole day, as her next shift at the hospital isn't scheduled to start until seven A.M. the next morning. Picking up some of his curry, Ichigo stiffens when he sees a set of golden eyes staring at him from his peripheral vision.

"I swear to Kami, why do you and Sobo always do that shit!?" Ichigo snaps at his great-uncle, alerting the other occupants of the room to the man's presence.

Shihōin Yūshirō chuckles as he finds his seat between his great-nephew and Tatsuki; piling his plate high with food, the current head of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan starts eating with gusto. When he is halfway finished with his plate, he sets his chopsticks down and rubs his steel abs contently. Seeing the looks of wonder on Orihime's face the black-haired Clan head winks at her.

"Not as good as yours Hime-chan, but it will have to do for our meeting. Now before we begin, I should explain why I'm so late. And don't worry, I already sent word to Jūshirō that I would be keeping you three until I'm done. Now, the reason why I'm late is that we had a surprise request that the Clan had to deal with immediately."

Slipping his hand into his haori, Yūshirō pulls out a scroll and hands it to Ichigo who opens it and begins to read it. The room suddenly grows heavy with his angry Reiatsu as the orange-haired Shinigami slips with his legendary control. Immediately covering the four others in the room with his own Reiatsu, Yūshirō gently prods his great-nephew.

"Ichigo… you need to control yourself." Brown eyes snap up and the suffocating feeling disappears as Ichigo reels his Reiatsu back under control.

"That…. bitch! I've told her time and again I had no interest in an Omiai with her! What the fuck is this shit!? An end around or some crap!? Please tell me that you, Sofu and Soba didn't agree to this!?" Ichigo's pleading eyes stare into the eyes of his senior clansman.

Grabbing the younger Shiba's shoulder, Yūshirō shakes his head disbelievingly at Ichigo before slapping him in the back of his orange head seconds later. "Are you being purposely dense or something Ichigo? You were promised to someone long ago, the only person in the entire world that you were meant for, just as she is meant for you. Now stop being stupid and think; your Okaa-san arranged your Omiai with her blessings, no one and I mean no one can fault her logic as to who she chose for you Ichigo. Maybe it's better we tell you who it is you are arranged to before something like this happens again. As of tonight, all of you will begin staying at the Shihōin-Shiba manor until our guests leave… no excuses. Besides, I know of two young Imouto desperately in need to see their Ani…"

"They're here!? What the hell Yūshirō! Why didn't you say something earlier dammit! I haven't seen Yuzu or Karin since their last visit here." Ichigo tries getting to feet to leave until his great-uncle stops him by pulling back into his seat.

"Ichigo they'll still be there tonight and for the following week, stop worrying so much. In case you forgot, you still have your duties to attend to yet, so you best get back to Jūshirō before those two Fourth Seats kill him with their… behavior."

"Oh crap!" Tatsuki and Chad both jump up and run out of the private dining room.

Ichigo is about to follow when the Head of the Shihōin stops him. "Six years Ichigo, you have a lot to answer for…"

"…I know, I know."

Slipping out of the room behind Tatsuki and Chad, Ichigo leaves via Shunpō to catch up to them. Smiling as he digs in to the rest of his lunch, Yūshirō pauses when he remembers he forgot to tell Ichigo and the others what happened at the Taichō meeting. Shrugging his shoulders, Yūshirō points at Orihime and asks.

"So Hime, tell an old man what ya thinking you and Zu might make for dinner tonight?"

XXXX

Kuchiki Byakuya walks through the halls of his squad, barely aware of the bows being directed towards him. His face showing only the icy coolness he is easily recognized for as he makes his way to his office, inside though he is raging at the audacity of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan, especially his former Sensei and her second oldest son. Sliding open the shoji to his outer office, he gives a cursory nod to his Lieutenant as he slides open the last set of shōji leading to his private inner office. Once inside, he places Senbonzakura on its stand behind his seat, and slips his haori off to hang it behind him as well. Tucking his feet under his knees, he leans forward and cups his mouth with his closed hands, thinking back to the meeting he had left not more than thirty minutes ago.

XXXX **Flashback Start** XXXX

The moment he and his wife, Hisana, walked into the room, they were met not only by Shiba Isshin, but by Isshin's mother Shihōin Yoruichi, Isshin's step-father Urahara Shihōin Kisuke, and Isshin's uncle Shihōin Yūshirō as well. Keeping the surprise off of his face, the future Soul King of Seireitei settled his wife on a cushion directly across from the grandmother of the young Shinigami in question. Since the boy's own mother was murdered years earlier by unknown assailants, Yoruichi being the closest female member to Isshin would speak on Ichigo's behalf. Once tea was served and the servants left the room, the elder Kuchiki began to speak.

"I assumed that this would have been an informal inquiry Shiba-san." Byakuya says to Ichigo's father.

Shaking his head ruefully, the man points to his purple-haired mother. "Your messenger delivered it while I was with them, so you can guess what happened then."

Inwardly scowling at his messenger's lack of tact, the Kuchiki does not allow any of his displeasure to show on his features. "I see. Well I will make this simple. My Musume has expressed her unwavering desire to marry Ichigo, your Musuko-san. I will admit after careful thought I am in favor of such a union between our Kodomo…"

"Sorry to interrupt Bya-bou, but haven't you told Ichi-kun on more than one occasion that he is a lesser noble…" Yoruichi remarks before she takes a sip of her tea.

Glaring at the mention of his old nickname she had given him when he was still her student, Byakuya continues nonetheless. "That may be true Yoruichi-san, but over time it has become obvious that he is destined for greatness and has a bright career as a future Taichō. I am willing to overlook the fact that he is a member of the Shiba side of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan due to your place as the second Kodomo of the Shihōin side of the Clan, we also understand that only Yūshirō-dono's Kodomo will be allowed rights to the Shihōin name as he is the eldest Musuko. Therefore, I and Hisana wish to proceed with Omiai negotiations between our Kazoku to unite our Clans."

For several moments, Byakuya and Yoruichi stare at each other in silence before the current head of the Shihōin Clan speaks. "Unfortunately, Kuchiki-dono that will not be possible…"

"…And why not?" Hisana politely asked Yūshirō, who obliged her.

"Forgive me Kuchiki-dono, but when Ichigo was only six months old, we signed an Omiai with the Ryōshin of his future bride. It was a match approved by not only my Clan, but by Masaki herself before her death."

"Six months old!? That is very young for an Omiai Yūshirō-san." Hisana says as she leans forward. "Why so soon?"

The Kuchiki can't miss the looks in the eyes of the four that sat across from them. It is Kisuke who speaks next.

"When we tell the two who are arranged when Ichigo first reaches the age of nineteen, you will see that neither of them would have wanted anyone else…it has always been a love match between the two."

Byakuya scoffs then. "You expect me to believe that Shiba Fuku-Taichō will instantly fall in love with this woman?"

Isshin's hand slams the table in anger at the dismissive tone he heard from the Prince. "Forgive me Kuchiki-sama, but these are the facts. Ichigo will marry her because that was one of his Okaa-san's wishes and he would never go against Masaki. He will be more than overjoyed by who we have arranged him to marry. And lastly… lastly, I know my Musuko… if he is to marry it will be for nothing less than love. Something he clearly doesn't harbor for Rukia-sama. I'm sorry, but she is the wrong match for Ichigo, something I believe he would tell you himself if you ask him, he harbors no romantic inclinations towards your Musume."

Hisana sees that the meeting is clearly over and her hand covers her husband's before he could do anything rash. "Would you mind telling us who Ichigo is arranged to, Yoruichi-dono?"

"I'm sorry Hisana-sama, but it is a private matter for our Clan. Because of this meeting we will have to tell Ichigo sooner rather than later. Word will somehow leak that you came here to discuss Omiai and when others learn that you failed in your attempt, they will wonder why. For all concerned, maybe you should act as if this was nothing more than discussions on the upcoming visit of the Hueco Mundo Royal family and that you have arranged for Lilynette and Tia to stay with us instead of staying at Sōkyoku seeing as we have close ties with Coyote-sama and Nelliel-sama." Yoruichi remarks while trying to calm her son.

"There is nothing we can offer to change your minds then?" Hisana hoped she could make her daughter happy, but the prospect of it being with the orange-haired Lieutenant looks rather bleak.

"He will be happy with his Okaa-san's choice… we all know this in our hearts." Isshin says with finality.

XXXX **Flashback End** XXXX

That was how the meeting ended with Hisana and himself walking back to Sōkyoku empty handed. Once he was sure his wife was safely back in their portion of the fortress, Byakuya Shunpōed his way back to his Squad in deep thought, wondering who the Shihōin would so adamantly defend as the right choice for the Squad Thirteen Lieutenant. He knows that once Rukia learns that the Shihōin weren't going to budge, he would be forced to start looking among the other Clans for a suitable partner for his daughter. One name that stood out from the rest was one he wasn't sure if he was ready to consider yet.

'Only time will tell…'

XXXX

Rukia stands before her mother in a rage, her violet eyes frosting over in her anger when her ears learn of the news. That the Shihōin-Shiba Clan would deny her was unconscionable to her, she would one day rule Soul Society and yet they dismissed her request to marry Ichigo out of hand. Then she remembers the smile on Ichigo's face when he was told his assignment, how happy he looked when he was informed that he would be escorting that lowly creature, that fake noble from Hueco Mundo. Hollows were nothing but animals in her eyes as well as many of the other Noble Clans. Why is all she wants to know? Why wasn't she good enough for Ichigo? Why would they listen to the wishes of a dead woman? She makes the mistake of voicing that last question out loud, and a loud slap echoes through the room.

Holding her hand to her slapped cheek, Rukia looks at her angry mother through tears. "Haha-ue?"

"That 'dead woman' as you so callously called her, is still held in the highest reverence by the Shihōin-Shiba Clan. How dare you dismiss Masaki-san so coldly? Ichigo loved his Okaa-san more than life itself; even I know this after meeting Masaki-san just once during her only visit to Seireitei when Ichigo was four years old. He followed his Okaa-san around everywhere, wherever she was, he was right beside her. I heard that the day she died, she died protecting him with her own body Rukia. Do you know what kind of damage that must have done to him, to see his own Okaa-san's dead body covering his? I will never hear of you speaking of her that way again, do you understand me Musume?"

"Hai…" Rukia face reforms the ice-cold mask that all Kuchiki are famous for.

"Rukia… it is no secret that Ichigo has never loved you nor did he ever show any kind of infatuation for you. I understand he is well sought after, but his Clan has already secured his future bride. You will respect their decision and leave it alone. Whoever she is, the Shihōin-Shiba Clans are more than certain of her acceptability, in fact they are excited that the wait to tell them is nearing an end. He is out of your reach; it seems he was out of every eligible noblewoman's reach since his birth." Hisana gently grabs her daughter's hands as she speaks.

"Rukia dear, there are other eligible nobles for you to consider, or perhaps someone who isn't a noble? It has happened before, a noble marrying a commoner…"

Rukia face scrunches at the thought. "A… a commoner… disgusting…"

Quirking an eyebrow, Hisana shakes her head sadly at her daughter. "What about your Otou-san's Fuku-Taichō? You were once close friends with him; I know you looked upon him fondly when you were children."

"Renji? He and I are no longer close Okaa-san; we don't speak to each other even though we are in the same Squad. Besides he… doesn't interest me that way. That hair and those tattoos, I would be horrified to show up on his arm. No Okaa-san, my wish is for someone just like Ichigo or Ichigo himself. No one else can compare to him…"

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Kaien-san?"

"Those were baseless rumors, nothing more." The violet-eyed Shinigami says quickly.

Lifting a single eyebrow at how fast her daughter answered, Hisana presses her. "Are you sure? I seem to recall Shiba Fuku-Taichō demanded your transfer on several occasions. In the end it didn't matter, his and Miyako's deaths ended any further gossip and friction in the Squad ended once you left."

"As I said, they are baseless rumors. I would never pursue a married man. He was nothing more than my Sensei helping me achieve my Shikai release." Rukia turns away and grabs a glass of wine to drink.

"If that is true, then I will hear no more about you pursuing Shiba Fuku-Taichō from this point onwards, am I understood Rukia?" The daughter shivers at the commanding tone with the power of her mother's forgotten race reinforcing that order.

"I hear and obey Haha-ue." Rukia bows her head submissively.

XXXX

Ichigo sits before the fire with his fifteen-year-old sister Yuzu cuddled on his lap, she had insisted on sitting there like she has done since she was a small child. Of course, his light-haired sister was fast asleep after the joyous reunion and the family dinner that the brother and sisters shared after he walked through the doorway of his Clan's estate in Seireitei. After getting his hugs and kisses, the twins made sure to give the same greetings to the Ishidas, Chad, and Tatsuki, who also graciously accepted letters from her parents. Dinner was spectacular, a shared duty between Orihime and Yuzu taking over the kitchen for the first night of their visit.

Afterwards, he and the others listened to the stories the twins had to tell them, most included Isshin getting punished in one way or another for his numerous embarrassing antics. But the few that causes Ichigo the most unease are the stories of noble Clans and their branch families sending requests to discuss possible Omiai between his younger sisters and their sons; some potential suitors are as old as himself, a few who Ichigo know personally are even older. Thankfully his father had diplomatically declined all offers, telling the requestors that Yuzu and Karin would marry in due time to those they chose for themselves, if and when they felt they were ready for marriage. His protective nature kicked into high gear until Karin had slapped his hand and told him not to worry; neither twin was interested in anyone…yet.

After a few rounds of Sake and more storytelling, Yuzu had fallen asleep in his lap and Karin wasn't that far behind, dozing off and on against his shoulder. Giving a nod to Chad, he and his friend take the younger Shiba siblings upstairs to their room and let the servants change them for bed after handing them over and returning to wait outside in the hallway. Kissing them each on their foreheads once they are changed, he leaves their room and makes his way back downstairs where the Clan Elders have assembled. Ichigo and Chad know that Clan business is going to be discussed when both see Yūshirō wearing the Shihōin-Shiba Clan Head's haori.

Finding his place between his father and Tatsuki, Ichigo picks up his saucer and waits with the other members of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan.

"To Peace." The Head of the Clan intones.

Everyone follows his example. "To Peace."

Waving for refills, Yūshirō grins at Ichigo when he sees his great-nephew's growing impatience as to why he was left in the dark. "You didn't see it coming did you Ichi-kun?"

"No, you bastards! How the hell could you keep that from me!? I swear I hate all of you right now." He scowls hard as he scans the faces of his Elders.

Yoruichi falls backwards laughing then. "But your face was priceless Ichigo! I swear I'm gonna have a portrait painted to capture that moment forever!"

Facepalming at her mother's antics, Shaolin Fon mutters between her fingers. "Why was I born into this Clan?"

Ichigo snorts at his Aunt's unanswered question. "See Shaolin Oba-san, it's not just me, is it?"

Shaolin Fon, Ichigo's only aunt and the oldest of Yoruichi's three children with his deceased grandfather Akihiko, Kisuke having only been married to his grandmother Yoruichi for the last fifty years after a rumored long and oftentimes painful courtship. As the oldest child and only daughter, Shaolin was first to get married and that was to the youngest of the Fon sons, Fon Michio. But after just a year of marriage, Michio was killed along with his older brothers during a botched raid in the far reaches of the Rukongai, the lawless outer Western districts of Soul Society where few Shinigami dare to patrol due to centuries of neglect. Named as both the Fon Clan Head and the successor for her mother upon Yoruichi's early retirement, Shaolin Fon became Suì-Fēng Taichō of Squad Two and the head of all of the Onmitsukidō, including the independent units of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan. Her first task as Captain was the total annihilation of the criminals who killed her husband and in-laws, and the less-law abiding citizens in that area still shudder in fear when speaking her name.

Hearing her twin braids clinking together; Ichigo sees her eyes roll at his comment. "One day Ichigo, one day we will learn the truth."

Both raise their saucers and toast. "To the Truth!"

Both also receive head slaps from their respective parents.

"You two done?" Seeing his niece and great-nephew nodding, Yūshirō begins the meeting in earnest.

"The reason we didn't tell any of you what was going on is that we didn't want to get your hopes up. This treaty has been in near stalled negotiations for almost twenty years Ichigo, since before the Hollow Queen died and the Starrks became the regents of Hueco Mundo. They feel it is time for the true ruler of the Hollows to seek the throne and Coyote and Nelliel wanted to ensure a peaceful succession."

"Wait… regents?" Uryū suddenly stops the golden-eyed Shihōin Clan head.

"Yes… they are only the regents; the Starrks have been waiting for their true King or Queen to mature enough before handing the throne over to them. No one outside of this Clan knows this and it will remain so until the coronation of that King or Queen, do I make myself clear?" Yūshirō eyes Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, and Uryū to accept their agreement.

"So, who is this King or Queen?" Ichigo asks.

"Even we don't know that one. Coyote and Nelliel have always been tight lipped about that one; even to us they won't spill." Yoruichi huffs out.

Isshin grimaces then. "All we do know is that they are the Queen's Kodomo and the true inheritors of her throne, Baraggan's claim is just that, a claim. He is a very distant offspring, a byproduct of a wild night the rumors say. How he even learned of his bloodline, no one knows, but after years of research, they found some proof of his words, just not enough for him to take the throne. His blood compared to the late Queen's Kodomo isn't enough for him to sit on the throne of Hueco Mundo."

"Well if he is a noble of the line, why can't he rule for now?" Orihime asks of the Elders.

Shared looks hold a silent conversation and when it was agreed to, Yūshirō speaks. "Simply put, Las Noches isn't just a Palace Orihime-chan, it is a living, breathing aspect of Hueco Mundo; like the thrones for Soul Society and Silbern, the throne of the Hollows grants the true ruler the power needed to rule the populace. It is also how the Hollow Kings and Queens have kept their people from devolving back to the ways of their ancestors. Take all the stories and legends you have learned over the years and multiply them a hundred-fold, and you only scratch the surface of the true horrors that existed during the earliest days of known history."

The five younger members swear quietly as a group. Most of the stories used to scare children today were based upon real facts of how the early Hollows of the world were truly the monsters of their time. It was after centuries of warfare with the Hollows that the Shinigami and the Quincy separated themselves from everyday humans over the generations; they were able to develop powers from the Reiryoku of their soul or the Reiatsu that permeates the world to help combat the soul-stealing Hollows that roamed the lands. From there, three distinctive cultures rose from those bloody millennia of war and bloodshed.

The Shinigami were the first to find and usher their Reiō to his place as their supreme ruler, followed by the Quincy, leaving the Hollows the last to find their King. As each race ascended to greater heights, their center of power took hold in their capitals as well. Power was infused into the thrones over time that would allow only those descendants of the purest blood of the three first rulers to sit upon them and rule over their race.

The Kuchiki Clan was one of six Clans who could claim the throne for themselves, which they did two thousand years ago. They barely beat the Shihōin as the Clan was known back then by only a few hours after a long civil war to seal their claim of the throne. Once they took control, they set about enforcing the peace; realizing how close they were to losing everything thanks to the civil war, the five other Clans readily surrendered to save Soul Society. From there, all six Clans formed the basis of the governing body, Central Forty-Six to rule over the lands in their names. Besides the Kuchiki and Shihōin Clans, there were the Yamamoto, Aizen, Kyōraku, and the Fujiwara.

However, the Shihōin became the largest Clan once Yoruichi married Shiba Akihiko and the two Clans officially merged to create a single new Clan. Akihiko took his wife's name but his three children were only able to take the Shiba name due to Yūshirō being the oldest of the Shihōin siblings. Yūshirō's children would inherit the main Clan's name once he married and had children, while Yoruichi's children already inherited the Shiba side of the newly combined Clan.

Of course, no one remembers the name of the first Hollow King or their descendants. The only proof that they were the true inheritors of the throne was the form of their Resurrección. The form that they inherited from the very first Vasto Lorde crowned as King, who also became the first Arrancar, was passed down from mother to son or father to daughter. All the Kings and Queens of Hueco Mundo were said to have two forward pointing horns on top of a menacing skull mask, their Hollow Holes surrounded by black tribal marks leading outwards, and their pale-white bodies had claws for hands and feet with tufts of fur of varying colors, the final distinguishing feature were their tails, powerful extremities that could just as easily kill as it could grapple objects or foes.

No one had any idea of how the Quincy proved their bloodlines, Ryūken has never spoken of it during his years of exile, nor has he told Uryū the details.

"So then... what is missing that this King or Queen needs to do to claim the throne?" Ichigo asks bluntly.

"Combat. He must prove himself in combat before he or she is even allowed to sit on the throne. If he is weak, it is possible that the throne will kill him before giving him the power. The throne of Las Noches is infamous for killing weaker claimants according to Nelliel and Coyote. It is said that those that fail are absorbed by the Palace to serve forever the ones that do prove worthy in the future. Pretty easy to see why no one goes rushing to sit on the thing." Isshin explains to his son and his four friends.

"No shit Shiba-san." Tatsuki remarks after her brief shudder. "Who the hell wants to become a living piece of rock?"

"So why the secrecy then? I mean won't the treaty hold if this new King or Queen takes over or not?" Uryū presses for an answer.

"It will; there's no doubt because the future heir of Hueco Mundo is said to be a great proponent of protecting the weak, something you rarely see in the higher echelons of the Hollows." Kisuke takes the opportunity to answer this time.

Snapping his fan open, the former assassin himself speaks further. "It may be a few more years before we learn who this young Hollow is, but I think we will all be pleasantly surprised by who it is I wager. If the Starrks and the Espada are willing to wait this long for their future King or Queen to mature, I see no reason why anyone should rush in and try to unveil who the future heir is before it is time."

"So, Tia can't be Queen? She isn't… you know… to this Hollow, is she?" Ichigo asks with downcast eyes.

"Ichigo, she has been promised to someone who… loved her. Perhaps is still in love with her. Someone with orange hair and brown eyes I believe…" Isshin says with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Your Okaa-san chose well before we all saw the proof of her intuition." Yūshirō adds to the growing shock of the five younger members of the Clan, none more so than Ichigo.

Ichigo stares first at his father; seeing the confirmation in his eyes, he scans the rest of his family. First is Yoruichi's approving smile, next is Kisuke smirking without hiding it behind his fan, and finally the Head of his Clan pulling out an aged scroll that he hands to Tatsuki.

"If you don't mind Arisawa-san, could you read it out loud for everyone to hear? I doubt Ichigo could finish reading it without making a fool of himself."

Staring at his great-uncle in stunned fashion, Ichigo begins to listen as his friend opens the document in her hands.

Coughing to clear her throat, Tatsuki begins to speak as if she were addressing the Squad.

"On this day, January Fifteenth of the year One Thousand Nine Hundred and Ninety-nine of the reign of Kuchiki Reiō, Shiba Masaki and Shiba Isshin pledge their eldest Musuko, Shiba Akihito Ichigo to wed the Musume of Coyote Starrk and Nelliel Tu Starrk, Tier Starrk when each comes to the age of twenty. This contract is hereby witnessed for Shiba Akihito Ichigo by: Shihōin Yūshirō, Shihōin Yoruichi, and Ishida Ryūken. Witnessed for Tier Starrk: Sung-Sun Cyan, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Ulquiorra Cifer. All witnesses attest that both parties agree to the terms without hesitation or malice. Sealed this day by Urahara Shihōin Kisuke."

"Is that blood Yūshirō Ōoji?" Tatsuki says as she points to the signatures next to each printed name.

Yūshirō nods his head. "All legal documents between nobles are sealed with Reiatsu-enriched blood Tatsuki-chan; it is the only way to authenticate each signature. No one can fake Reiatsu."

Ichigo scarcely hears Orihime as she squeals loudly when the burnt-orange-haired woman finally realizes what is going on. Chad for the first time in years has both eyes showing not only his surprise, but also the smile on his face shows how happy he is for Ichigo.

Uryū though jumps up and begins yelling at the spiky-haired Third Seat. "Blood!? You are wondering why there is blood!? Don't you understand what you just told us Tatsuki!? Ichigo and Tia... are... engaged..."

Uryū drops back to his seat when Tatsuki shrugs her shoulders at him. "What's so amazing about that? A blind dog could see that one coming a mile away... wait... you... you guys didn't see it!?"

Uryū and Orihime begin sputtering their excuses, while Chad sheepishly looks at his friend with a look of apology.

Ichigo however keeps staring at the piece of parchment silently letting the words sink in.

'I… I'm… I'm betrothed to…'. A small imperceptible smile forms on his face.

" **Well shit King. What the hell are you waiting for than!?** "

" _ **I agree with Zangetsu, what are you waiting for Ichigo? You should be thanking your Kazoku for informing you of these developments.**_ "

Jumping to his feet, Ichigo races around the table and tackles Isshin to the floor in a bear hug. "You… you damn lunatic bastard! I could kiss you if you weren't so damn ugly! Thanks Goat-Chin, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Yoruichi is next to be grabbed and hugged by her grandson, patting his back as she tightens her hold on him, she speaks to him affectionately. "Masaki knew before any of us that when the two of you were born days apart that your fates would forever be tied together. Throughout your childhood, you and Tia proved it by sharing the closest of bonds between our Kazoku. With each passing year until you left for Seireitei everyone sensed that there was something more than just simple friendship growing between you and Tia-chan. I know that is why you dream of Tia-chan every night Ichigo, your soul longs for its other half, to complete itself and the only way that will happen is for you and Tia to bind to each other in both marriage and by Reiatsu."

Ichigo stiffens in his grandmother's embrace. "How… what does that mean Sobo?"

Pushing Ichigo backwards slightly so she can look him in his eyes, Yoruichi cups his cheek. "On the day you marry Tia, if you marry Tia, we will use Kidō to bond your Reiatsu to hers and hers to yours. Once it is done Ichigo, you will never find happiness in love with anyone else for the rest of your life. In essence, you two will imprint part of your soul into the other. Choose wisely Ichigo…"

"I said 'I love you Tia' the day I left for Seireitei." Ichigo says for the room to hear.

"When she said it to me I said it right back to her, so she would know that I meant it. Then I came here and… fucked it all up. I got so caught up in my studies and with each month that passed I promised to write the next month. Then that month came and went until six years passed and here I am." Ichigo head hits the table hard. "I am so stupid…"

"Yes, you are Ichigo." Isshin says agreeing with his son. "But it doesn't mean you won't be given a chance to make it right. When you see her, you better make damn sure she knows where her place in your heart still lies. If it doesn't Ichigo, tell us now. Do you love Tia-chan?"

Lifting his head, Ichigo stares back at his father, the same goofy, aloof, and sometimes childish man that raised him and his sisters with the help of the three other Shihōin-Shiba elders sitting with them. Day to day life was full of chores and lessons, but the important things about life were always taught to the Shiba siblings by this man in front of him. When their pets died, Isshin explained the reasons for their deaths. When a new horse or chicken was born, Isshin told them how and why. When their mother died, Isshin despite his own anguish told them the truth; how the bad men took their mother from them for no good reason. Shiba Isshin promised to remain a widower for the rest of his life because as he told his children on the fifth anniversary of her death, no one could replace her in his heart.

Looking at his own hand, Ichigo places it on his father's heart and looks him in his eyes. "Now you know Chichi-ue."

"Then when the Starrks arrive, we will have to make arrangements for you Ichigo. If you intend to marry Tia-chan, then we need to find a reason for you to see her more than once every six years." Yūshirō laments with a fake sigh.

"Why can't she stay here?" Uryū asks the Clan Elders.

"Well it seems Ichigo hasn't been the only one growing stronger and dedicating their life to service of their people, Tia-chan is the Tercera Espada, she inherited her Okaa-san's place in the Elite. Oh, and she earned it by kicking some serious ass on the deserts of Hueco Mundo." Kisuke chirps out.

Tatsuki begins laughing at Ichigo. "Oh, you are so dead now Ichigo. Not only did you not write her for six years, but she went and became an Espada, one of the elite. You. Are. Dead."

Ichigo's head hits the table again. "Espada… she's an Espada… Oh… fu…"

"Yeah, that about sums it up Musuko." Isshin says as he claps Ichigo's back.

Yoruichi dumps the pain on. "And you remember Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose don't you Ichi-kun?"

"No… no… no… please… don't tell me…"

"…They became her Fracción the day she became the Tercera Espada. So, you not only get to try and fix your mess with Tia, you get to try and do so with the three of them hovering all over you."

"I hate my life."

Yūshirō shakes the orange-haired Lieutenant's shoulder. "Look at it this way Ichigo… what's the worst she can do to you?"

Twisting his head to look at the Clan Head with disbelief in his eyes, Ichigo moans out his response. "You remember that one day I came home with a black eye and Tia didn't talk to me for that whole day."

Isshin and Chad nod their heads in remembrance as Ichigo continues. "Well… I accidentally… sort of… teased her about her clothes that day… and she didn't take it too well and she popped me one. That's what I have to look forward too, her punching me until I'm black and blue all over. She's never held back either… thanks to you Sobo."

Yoruichi lifts her saucer in mocking thanks. "You should be thankful Ichigo… Tia-chan isn't like Kuchiki, she'll at least blitz you openly when she gets you alone. Rukia loves to stab you in the back."

"Haha-ue, you're not helping here." Suì-Fēng mutters out.

"I know." Isshin and Kisuke crack up while the younger members roll their eyes at her answer.

Sensing that he needs to hurry things up, Yūshirō clears his throat. "All kidding aside, Ichigo you will have the full support of the Clan behind you and Tatsuki-chan. Ask and you will have it, anything understand?"

"Yes Shihōin-sama." Ichigo acknowledges his great-uncle as due his position.

"Of course, Shihōin-sama." Tatsuki replies.

Pouring until every saucer is filled, Kisuke lifts his saucer first, when everyone has his or hers raised, he speaks solemnly. "To Peace and to Shiba Masaki, may she smile down on us from the Heavens."

Ichigo sips his Sake slowly while he has visions of Tia's fist flying at his face. 'Okaa-san, I hope she holds back at least a little this time.'

XXXX

Looking in the mirror, Tia's green eyes scan the clothes she is being forced to wear. For the last three days, she has been subjugated to the worst tortures imaginable by seamstresses, tailors and even her own sister and Fracción who took part in the tortures. Now she is standing in front of the mirror looking at…

"I look like…" Tia begins only to be cut off by Apacci.

"You look like the Princess you are Tia-chan. Now stand still while I tie the obi properly."

"I still look like…" Again, her whine is interrupted.

"You look beautiful Tia-chan… really would you stop complaining already. Your mother will be upset if you don't look perfect." Mila Rose adds while holding Tia's arms up and away from her body.

"I look like… like a…"

"I wonder what Ichigo will say when he sees you." Sung-Sun remarks as she finished curling the last of the pouting blonde's hair.

Glaring at her reflection, Tia wants to rip the pale-yellow Kimono off and change back into her white Espada uniform. "He would say what I am thinking; I look like a lemon or some other kind of yellow fruit! I look ridiculous! Look at the obi Lilynette picked out… it's orange! Why did she pick that color!?"

Lilynette growls at her younger sister. "Stuff it you brat! When you see Ichigo's face you'll be thanking all of us for making you look beautiful for your IICCHHIIGGOO! Now shut up and finish getting dressed, we'll be leaving soon!"

Frowning as the human staff finishes dressing her, Tia closes her eyes trying to imagine what Ichigo could look like now. Last night as she paced her room in nervous energy, she had to listen to her Fracción and her mother as they teased her mercilessly. It took everything in her power not to snap out and unleash Tiburón on them when they started to speculate if he might have a girlfriend or not. Then the talk shifted to subjects she'd rather not think about now or she'd have to take yet another cold shower like the one she had to take before she finally felt exhausted enough to fall asleep.

Still, just thinking about his lips touching hers again had her mouth parting slightly as she slowly succumbs to her memory of their first kiss, the only one they shared when they hid behind the curing shed when they tried to delay the inevitable. It was the last time she saw her best friend, the day they both said those words that she forever holds in her heart. Her eyes open wide as she suddenly remembers the promise that he didn't keep.

"I'm gonna rip his head off!" She growls out suddenly, the staff freeze then as their mistress words echo throughout the room.

"Well at least we know she still loves him, it should make their first meeting go smoothly." The older Starrk sister remarks loudly, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

Nelliel Tu Starrk giggles upon hearing her oldest child's remark when she walks into the room and thanks the servants before making her way over to her two daughters. Scanning both, she nods her head in approval at their Kimono.

"It's time." With those words, the entire household becomes an army on the move.

Leading her daughters out of the room, Nelliel sweeps through the halls of Las Noches with an air of calmness surrounding her, inside however she is just as nervous as Tia. Six years have passed since she last saw the majority of the Shiba side of the Clan, six years since she last saw the young man her youngest was promised to almost nineteen years ago. Inside she prays that Ichigo is still the same young boy she remembers, as a mother she can only hope he hasn't changed too much. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Lilynette is walking as calmly and gracefully as she does, but when she looks at Tia, she wants to scream inside.

"Tier Starrk, you will walk like a proper young lady not as if you are in your uniform, am I clear?" Nelliel infuses a bit of her Reiatsu into her command.

"Yes Mother… I can't help it when these clothes are so restrictive compared to my pants and vest. Arrgghhh, how can the women of Soul Society wear this mess all the time?" Tia remarks back.

"You do realize a majority of the men in Soul Society wear Kimono as well?" Coyote Starrk says to his youngest when he suddenly appears next to his family as they walk.

Rolling her eyes, Tia huffs out at her father. "I'm sure not all the men of Soul Society wear this Father."

"You are right Tia-chan, only about eighty five percent do, the rest wear clothes we would deem as normal, which does not include the pure white uniforms of the Espada Elite. Remember Tia, you are not the Tercera Espada this week; you are our youngest daughter and a Princess of Hueco Mundo. Try and remember your manners too. Soul Society is very different from Hueco Mundo; there are very strict social standards you must observe. I'm sure your teacher mentioned them when she was here."

"She did Mother and I remember my lessons, I will not embarrass our Family." Tia shifts from a military swagger and begins to imitate her mother and older sister effortlessly.

As the family arrives at the main entrance to their part of the palace, they are greeted by the Espada who would be their escort. The first person Tia sees is Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuarto Espada. Standing with his hands in his pockets as is his norm, watching everyone and everything with his piercing emerald eyes. As he nods his black-haired head towards her, she returns his greetings with a smile of her own. She has always known that he was her secret bodyguard, even in battle he was never far from her place, always keeping a close eye on her since her earliest memories. He was also the one who made sure she and Ichigo were never disturbed when they were alone as children.

Standing just to the right of the Cuarto are Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada and Nnoitra Gilga, the Quinto Espada, both laughing at something Nnoitra's Fracción, Tesra Lindocruz must have said while they were waiting. Blue hair shakes violently as Grimmjow holds his ribs with one hand and the other hand rests upon the dirty-blonde-haired Fracción's shoulder. Nnoitra's black hair swings as he is the first of the trio to see them.

"Yo Tia, betcha pretty excited? What's it been… six years since you laid eyes on Ichi-chan?" He along with the rest of the older Espada knows she despises their nickname for him.

Frowning as she finds her way among the Elite, she pouts at the Quinto. "You know I hate that name for Ichigo."

"We all know that Princess, still it's gonna be fun to see that orange-haired runt after so long. Wonder if he's ready to spar against us now? He's supposed to be some kind of Lieutenant or some nonsense rank among them Shinigami." The Espada then leans against his half-moon Zanpakutō.

Tia smiles at hearing the hidden pride in Nnoitra's voice; he had been one of the few Espada Ichigo got very close to besides Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Ichigo was generally very friendly with most of the Espada except Szayelaporro Granz, Ichigo always whispered that the pink-haired Espada creeped him out when he accompanied the family during their visits to Soul Society. Yammy Llargo was the only Espada Ichigo hadn't met as a child, he had only been granted the privilege after much debate on allowing him to replace the renegade, Baraggan Louisenbairn.

"I'm sure Ichigo is looking forward to some friendly duels with you as well Nnoitra. From what Mother has been able to learn, he has grown very strong in the Shinigami ways of fighting… he did make Lieutenant in nearly the same amount of time as his cousin Shiba Kaien." Tia remarks as she waits for their means of travel.

Outside the sudden voices of the various Fracción become louder when the doors open and bright sunlight pours in. Following behind her family, Tia freezes when she sees the carriages pulling up in front of their palace steps. Confusion clearly showing on her face, she leans towards her sister and asks what was going on.

Lilynette whispers back to her. "We can't simply show up walking out of a Garganta Tia, so they made arrangements for us to arrive in these just outside of Seireitei's walls. We are to come out a few miles away in a clearing where the Shihōin-Shiba Clan will be waiting as our official escorts."

"Are those horses going to be all right traveling through the Garganta, Sister?" Tia questions, wariness evident in her eyes as she watches as the twenty plus wooden contraptions being loaded with their possessions.

"They better be Tia or this will be one very unpleasant trip." Lilynette replies.

"Tia! Lilynette! Come along you two, your carriage is the one behind ours!" Nelliel suddenly shouts from near the first carriage.

Both sisters gulp as they descend the stairs, behind them the Espada and their Fracción begin moving swiftly to take their places as escort. Tia notices Ulquiorra and Grimmjow jumping to the top of their carriage, while Nnoitra, Yammy and their mother's Fracción Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche hop on her mother's carriage. Tesra joins Ulquiorra and Grimmjow up on top of their carriage. Down the line, Espada, their Fracción, and the human servants begin to file into their respective carriages, all but her father. Standing in wait, the former Primera Espada for the late Queen watches all activities until he sees that everyone leaving Las Noches are ready to begin their journey.

"Kick about, Los Lobos." Tia and Lilynette watch through the windows as their father releases his Zanpakutō and he takes on his true form.

Tia can't help the sense of pride and awe she feels every time she sees her father's released form. Standing in his Espada uniform, Coyote Starrk's power is clearly above every Espada including her mother's. From his fur leggings to the fur cape hanging off his hips and the smaller fur tufts hanging off his shoulders; his two pistols holstered on either side of his rib cage and his Hollow Hole showing slightly through his white double-vested shirt with sleeves that are also trimmed with white fur. The only color is his black skin-tight pants and the black holsters holding Los Lobos. Sending her a wink, Tia smiles as her father snaps his fingers and a black void opens up that is large enough for the horses and carriages to pass through.

Waving to the first carriage operator, Coyote issues his orders. "Let's bring about the end of these senseless wars once and for all."

With that, the large convoy leaves Las Noches to the cheers and shouts of nearly the entire domed capital's population watching from nearly every free space. Waving to the crowds of Hollows and humans, Tia hopes that when she returns, she has more than just a few memories of the time she is going to spend with Ichigo.

XXXX

Ichigo sits quietly as Yuzu brushes his hair and after hearing her mutter about why she was given the impossible task of taming his spiky orange locks for the hundredth time, he finds her hand.

"Zu, you can stop now. I doubt anything is going to help and I am not letting you put any of those damn chemicals in my hair." He says when he sees his light-haired sister reaching for one of her strange jars.

"But Ichi-nii don't you want to look dashing and handsome for Tia Onee-san?" Yuzu giggles when she sees her brother blushing nicely at hearing her call Tia her older sister even though she and Karin don't as of yet know of his Omiai with her.

"I doubt she'll be looking at my hair Imouto, I figure she'll be thinking of the best way to hide my body when she gets me alone first." Ichigo remarks back with a smile on his face.

Both siblings laugh as the door to his room opens and Karin walks in, her arms bearing Yuzu's Kimono with both the Shihōin and Shiba crests embroidered on opposite sides of the panels. Striding to Ichigo's bed, she sets her sister's pale blue Kimono down as well as Yuzu's Zanpakutō. Lifting an eyebrow and frowning when he sees the yellow silk-wrapped Tsuka sticking out from the black sheath, he watches his other sister shifting her own Zanpakutō around her waist.

"Goat-Chin said Yūshirō Ōoji-san wants everyone in the Clan wearing their Zanpakutō, just in case anything should happen." Karin remarks after catching her brother staring at her Zanpakutō.

Ichigo frowns even harder, he knows his sisters are going to apply for the Academy next semester, but it doesn't mean he wants them involved with the business of war; with the peace treaty, maybe he'd get lucky and neither would ever have to fight.

" **They are strong Ichigo, just because you are already Shinigami, don't deny them their right to defend and protect. The three of you come from very strong bloodlines; war is second nature to you as it will be for them.** " Ichigo wonders why his Zanpakutō would speak so suddenly, normally his white doppelganger keeps to himself or interjects at the worst times in an attempt to embarrass him.

'What's with you today?'

Ichigo swears he hears Zangetsu growl lowly. " **Just… be wary Ichigo. That's all I'm gonna say, be wary of anything strange that might happen while they are here.** "

With that Ichigo feels his Zanpakutō fade to his hiding spot, Juda continues to reside openly but says nothing to him or about the words his other half just spoke. Fighting down those feelings that he himself has had over the last three days, Ichigo turns his attentions back to the twins. Both were finishing with touching up their hair, makeup and during his brief interlude with his Zanpakutō, Yuzu had managed to slip away and change into her Kimono, her Zanpakutō hanging from her waist. Standing up, Ichigo looks over his sisters and gives them both a nod of approval. Opening the door, he lets Yuzu and Karin out first before following two steps behind them as they descend into the madness of the Clan.

As he makes his way downstairs, Ichigo gives a nod to Tatsuki as she stands with Orihime and Uryū, both the Ishidas are wearing the silken stoles of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan over their pristine white clothes, Ichigo lifts one eyebrow when he spies the Quincy emblem underneath the Clan's but says nothing. Ichigo knows his cousin is very proud of who and where his family was from before joining the Clan officially years ago. Orihime smiles enthusiastically and waves at him and the girls once she spots them coming to join her and Uryū.

"This is so exciting Ichigo. I can't wait to see Tia-chan and Lilynette-chan and Coyote Oji-san and Nelliel Oba-san. Or the Tres Bestias for that matter, I wonder if Cyan Sung-Sun learned how to cook yet, it would be so much fun if she did, she can cook with me and Yuzu when they stay here during their visit." She stops when she sees everyone looking at her.

"What?" She nervously grips her husband's arm.

"Nothing Hime, nothing at all." Tatsuki says with a warm smile before looking at Ichigo. "What about you Ichigo? You excited yet?"

Ichigo shrugs his shoulders. "Something like that."

Yuzu and Karin both snicker at their brother's attitude, the black-haired twin smirks as she speaks. "Ichigo is worried if Tia Onee-chan is going to pop him one in front of the whole Seireitei or not."

"Well it is a legitimate worry, isn't it?" Ichigo grumbles out.

A mocha-skinned arm wraps around Ichigo's neck then. "Well a good fight is always the best way for lovers to resolve their disputes Ichigo. I'm sure yours and Tia's will… be fascinating, but knowing her, she'll wait until you two are alone before she kills ya."

"Thanks a whole bunch Obā-san, I'm a nervous wreck already, Zangetsu is acting odd and these past three days relearning all those damn dances and etiquette again didn't help me get much sleep, so if you could just please give me something other than death at the hands of my best friend, one I haven't seen or spoken to in over six years, I'd appreciate it immensely." Ichigo says in one take, only to facepalm when Yoruichi begins laughing at him.

"Nope, no can do Ichi-kun. Face it, this is your screw up, you fix it the best way you can and if that means taking a beating, you do so with pride. If I hear that you whined or otherwise act in a manner unbefitting a Shihōin-Shiba I'll toss you out of the Clan myself." Her golden eyes telling him she means every word.

"Any one wanna step in and help?" Ichigo asks of his closest friends and family.

"No."

"No way Ichigo."

"Uh uh."

"You're on your own."

"Sorry Ichigo."

"Please live Ichi-nii."

"Traitors, each and every one of ya!" Ichigo stomps off to the front of the Estate with the laughter of his family and friends following him.

As they make their way outside, Ichigo pauses when he sees Yūshirō, Goat-Chin, and Kisuke each dressed as Yoruichi is. All three wearing their Shihakushō, but instead of their Captain's haori, the four are wearing either the dark blue of the Shihōin or the light blue of the Shiba Clans. In front of them is nearly every available member of the Clan's legions in Seireitei, Shinigami assassins or the extremely spiritually aware humans who make up the bulk of the Mercenary Companies. Each group of two hundred and fifty lined up in perfect squares, their uniforms crisp and clean and their weapons polished to perfection.

The moment Ichigo and the others step outside of the manor, the legions snap to attention as Yūshirō holds his right hand up.

"In less than an hour you will meet the King and Queen of Hueco Mundo and provide them escort and security. Suì-Fēng Taichō will be in command of the detail until the moment you arrive back in Seireitei, and then you will be under the command of Shiba Ichigo Fuku-Taichō and Third Seat Arisawa Tatsuki. From this moment until the Hollows of Hueco Mundo return to their home, we are their shields and swords. We will give our lives so they may live to ensure the peace we have worked so hard to achieve here this momentous week. We will hopefully be the last of the generations that know only of war and strife with the Hollows. In a year or two I hope that I will be able to send you back to the Rukongai, to your former homes you left to find a better life, so you can share your good fortune as we sweep aside the criminals and gangs that rule many of the outer districts now. Soul Society will regain its former glory so all may share in her wealth; you of the Shihōin-Shiba will be the vanguard of our people for generations to come. Now go! Our Clan has been given a great honor and I expect each and every one of us to live up to those expectations!"

A roar erupts from the mouths of those assembled as they raise their weapons and shake the ground with their pounding feet. Soon a drum begins to beat a cadence, which is soon followed by more drums as young boys and girls take their positions at the front of the columns and at their Clan Head's approval they begin to march out onto the streets towards the Eastern Blue Stream Gate. As each of the squares pass Yūshirō, the men and women forming them snap their heads towards him and raise their weapons again in salute. Bowing in response, the Shihōin-Shiba clan's men and women return their acknowledgments. After ten minutes, the drums are all they can hear at first until loud singing begins to echo back to them from the narrow streets.

Listening until it fades away, Ichigo sighs softly. 'It won't be long now.'

" **Yeah, it won't be long until our Queen kicks your ass for breaking ya promise Ichigo! Hahahaha, she's so gonna own you!** "

'Shut up you! If I remember right, Tiburón gonna make you pay as well for not making sure I kept that promise.' Ichigo can see his white carbon copy's face stop mid laugh and swallow in fear.

" **You… you're bluffing King. She… she wouldn't do that to me? Would she? You bastard! This is all your fault!** " Ichigo winces when he feels Zangetsu kicking the ground of their shared inner world.

" _ **I disagree Zangetsu; this is a fault we all shall share in equally, ours for not reminding Ichigo to fulfill his promise to Tia-sama, Ichigo for being the procrastinator that he is. As such we will each take responsibility for our inaction.**_ " Ichigo and Zangetsu both share the shock they feel at being reprimanded by the third entity.

" **Well fuck me…** "

'No shit…'

"Ichi-nii? Are you okay Ichi-nii?" Yuzu's brown eyes are staring at him worriedly when he shifts his focus onto his youngest sister.

Nodding his head in the affirmative, Ichigo smiles down at the light-haired twin. "Sorry Zu, the guys wanted to talk to me."

"Oh. What did they say?"

Ichigo feels everyone's eyes on him then as they too want to know what his spirits had to say. Shifting his blades, he begins to walk towards Sōkyoku. "Nothing much Imouto, come on I'll carry you there."

Kneeling down, he grins when Yuzu jumps on his back and wraps her arms around his neck. "Don't go too fast Ichigo, you'll mess my hair up if you do."

Karin finds her way to Chad's back, while Orihime giggles when Uryū wraps his arm around his wife's waist. Yūshirō, Yoruichi, Isshin, and Kisuke join with Tatsuki and the remaining Onmitsukidō members as they follow after Ichigo's slow Shunpō. As they travel, Ichigo can't help but glance at the Eastern gate that now stands open, the columns of the Shihōin-Shiba escort party long gone on their way to meet with the reigning King and Queen of Hueco Mundo.

'It won't be long now… Tia.'

XXXX

"What is taking so long Lily!?" Tia growls out as the vast group waits for their Shinigami escort.

Waving her fan to cool herself off, the older sister sighs as she repeats herself yet again. "We are early Tia, so please… SHUT UP!"

Dodging the now thrown paper fan, the youngest daughter of Coyote and Nelliel Starrk folds her arms under her breasts and huffs out in annoyance. "Sorry Lily. I just hate all this waiting…"

"…He'll be there Tia. He's probably just as nervous as you are now… so don't be so hard on him. Remember there were high expectations for him being only the third Shinigami ever to wield dual Zanpakutō. It may have a lot to do with why he didn't write you, Uncle Kisuke mentioned he studied under the best Soul Society had to offer him including members of Squad Zero. If that is true, it may well mean the rumors of him becoming a Captain are very true. If that does happen Tia-chan, what will you decide to do?"

Before Tia could answer, the sounds of drums beating begin to reverberate through the air. Both sisters move to look out the windows of their carriage, and as the drumming gets louder they soon see two long lines of humans and Shinigami wearing the Shihōin-Shiba crest on their uniforms approaching. In the lead at the middle-front is a small woman wearing the white haori of the Gotei Thirteen, her twin braids unmistakable as Suì-Fēng followed by her Lieutenant, Ōmaeda Marechiyo march towards the waiting group of Hollows and their human servants. Tia scans the men and women in black looking for his familiar orange hair but soon realizes that Ichigo is not among them. Casting her eyes downward, she begins to doubt her heart.

"Shaolin!" Grimmjow shouts as he drops from the top of the carriage, causing both Tia and Lilynette to grab a handle from the sudden shift in weight.

Watching the small Shinigami captain raise her hand up in greeting, Tia watches Grimmjow, then the other Espada begin to swarm around the petite daughter of Yoruichi. Desperately wanting to get out of the carriage, Tia snaps her head when a dark hand grabs the handle and effective keeps her from leaving the carriage.

"Mila Rose!" Tia shouts out.

The dark-skinned Fracción shakes her head at the princess. "Queen Nelliel ordered us to keep you in the carriage until our arrival in Seireitei. So, you stay put Tia."

Slumping back into her seat, she can hear the voices outside talking but isn't able to understand anything they are saying to each other. Soon the carriage shifts again as Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Tesra retake their places up top. However, the door opens and the short Shinigami makes her way inside and smirks when she looks at Tia. Finding a spot between the Fracción, Suì-Fēng closes her eyes and leans back.

"Aunt Shaolin?" Tia questions the smaller woman.

Holding her hand up, Suì-Fēng grins as she speaks. "I was told not a word until you see him for yourself, sorry Tia-chan orders from the Clan."

"Dammit… why the secrecy Aunt Shaolin? I… just want to know… anything…"

"Because Tia-chan, your Ryōshin and my Clan think that torturing both you and Ichigo is hilarious. They seem to be correct by the look currently on your face." Shaolin says as she snuggles into the seat.

XXXX

Nelliel looks at her husband as he sits in deep thought as the carriage moves quickly over the smooth road surface. The news that the Kuchiki Clan had attempted to make an arranged marriage between Ichigo and their daughter was unsettling at best. Both Starrk's know their daughter and Ichigo would never agree to marry anyone else and now they are going to have to tell their daughter tonight when they have dinner with the Shihōin-Shiba Clan. Shaolin informed them that the Clan had no choice but to tell Ichigo early because sooner or later rumors are going to spread that they refused a marriage to the possible future ruler of Soul Society.

"What's on your mind Husband?" Nelliel asks as she leans forward and taps Coyote's hand.

Propping his chin on his closed fist, the current ruler of Las Noches eyes the column of mercenaries shielding the winding carriages. Sighing softly, he glances at his hazel-eyed mate of thirty-five plus years and speaks in tones of remembrance.

"Do you remember the day she took the throne, how her power filled the capital and everyone knew we had a new ruler, one who could have changed our history forever?"

"I remember Coyote. She was awe inspiring in her release form, just as her Father was before her. Why do you bring this up now? Because of the news that the Kuchiki were looking to marry their daughter to Ichigo?" Nelliel tilts her head watching for his reactions.

"Partly Nel, partly. It's just... everything is going to change again. Twenty years since we swore our oath to the Queen and now part of that oath has been fulfilled. All we have to do is complete the second half of that oath…"

"…The hardest is yet to come. Coyote… they will succeed… together. The Queen had that gift, one that allowed her to glimpse the future, how else did she predict the events of today?" Nelliel Tu Starrk's green hair swivels as she laughs softly.

Looking over at his mate and the mother of his two daughters, Coyote Starrk sees the playful side of the Hollow he fell in love with all those decades ago. Shifting suddenly and before his startled wife can react; Coyote Starrk is holding his wife's face in his hands, his nostrils flaring slightly as he looks into her eyes. Leaning his cheek into the palm of her hand, the King of Hueco Mundo leans forward and just before he captures his wife's lips, he speaks.

"Do you really believe she'll try and kill him after so long?" Coyote shudders as Nel's lips brush against his.

"There is no doubt in my mind. You remember our courtship, don't you?" Her lips seal his before he can answer.

'I'd never trade those nights for anything.' Coyote pushes his wife into the cushion as he deepens his display of affections.

XXXX

Tatsuki sends a worried glance to her friend as he stands next to her, her eyes occasionally catching Ichigo's emotions playing across his face. She hopes that when he sees his best friend after six years of separation it will be enough to calm the slowly boiling Lieutenant after his brief but nasty talk with the Kuchiki princess. She didn't hear what was said, but the fact that Ichigo's Reiatsu nearly crushed the few unseated Shinigami that got caught in his release had most of the Captains and Lieutenants speaking in hushed tones. Deciding she needs to help him clear his mind, the Third Seat twists her body to face him and to keep anyone from seeing what she is going to say to him.

"It's over Ichigo. Forget that bitch and what she said. In a few minutes, your life is going to get back on track. As soon as you see her, everything will go back to the way it was meant to be, albeit with a few bumps and bruises, but normal again." Tatsuki glances over her shoulder towards the direction where the cause of her friend's recent trouble stands with her escort for the week.

Ichigo's smoldering brown orbs follow the spiky-haired Third Seat gaze and he lets loose a growl. "She was told I was spoken for, my Kaa-chan even gave her blessings for my future marriage, and what does she do? She tries to sabotage it again by asking Ukitake Taichō if I could be her escort for the coming week! It's not my fault she doesn't have one of her liking. Hell, most would be honored to have Tōshirō on their arm, yet she bitches at me as if it was my fault that her Otou-san picks a Taichō to partner with her for the week of festivities."

"She'll get over it Ichigo. Just keep your distance from her and it will all blow over soon enough."

He keeps his head down when he speaks again. "Gonna be hard to do if she wants to spend time with Tia and Lilynette. Rukia will get pretty petty if she thinks that Tia or Lilynette are trying to dodge spending time with her, you know how strange nobles are Tatsuki, we see it all the time when they come see Yūshirō Ōoji at the estate. Imagine that but stuck in a four foot eleven inches vengeful, spiteful ice-cold bitch."

Arisawa chuckles her agreement, but she still keeps him hidden for the most part. "Ichigo, listen to me now as your friend. No matter what she tries you already know who you are going to marry and if the dreams are any kind of indication, you're pretty glad that Masaki-sama made sure of your happiness. Now I'm just wondering how the Clan plans to get you and Tia together more often…"

"…I could always resign." He interrupts his friend.

She stares at him wide eyed then. "No Shinigami has ever resigned, retire yes, dismissed yes, resign no. You've been a Shinigami for less than five years Ichigo, I doubt they'd let you go that easily, especially since you are possibly the next Taichō for a Squad, perhaps Squad Six if Kuchiki-dono takes the throne."

Staring into Tatsuki's disbelieving eyes, Ichigo lays a hand on her shoulder and pulls her in even closer. "There's something I've never told you Suki… but the dreams… aren't just dreams anymore. Sometimes they feel like memories… memories I can't explain having. I see a desert under a night sky and a figure standing with their back to me… then they speak but not once have I remembered hearing what they said to me. The weird thing is… I don't feel afraid but more like I am safe with what or who that person is… does that sound crazy?"

"If it was anyone else I'd say yes but this is you were talking about so…"

"…So…"

"Ichigo ever since we were children, you have always been different than the rest of us… special somehow. You're the strongest Shinigami in a thousand years, even before Masaki-sama's passing; you were always trying to get stronger so you could protect the twins and us, even if we didn't want you to. These dreams you are having just might be someone trying to tell you something important, I don't know what exactly I'm just guessing here Ichigo, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. From what you said, they seem like they want to speak to you, not attack you, and so just try harder next time to hear them speak to you. That's the best I can tell you right now." Tatsuki grips his forearm tightly.

"Thanks Tatsuki… for everything." Ichigo smiles at her as their Captain approaches them.

"Shiba Fuku-Taichō, Arisawa-san how are you two holding up?" Jūshirō asks as he approaches his two highest ranking officers, slyly giving Ichigo a once over to make sure his Lieutenant has a better grasp on his Reiatsu after his brief but violent release.

"Good Sir."

"Fine Sir."

Smiling at his two younger officers, Ukitake gauges his Lieutenant's face as he speaks to him. "You must be very excited to see the Starrks after so long Ichigo-san?"

"I really can't describe how I feel right now Taichō… happy and, well to be honest… worried." Ichigo says as he rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Why is that?" Now the Captain's interests are piqued.

Tatsuki snickers as she helps her Captain understand. "He's afraid of what his best friend is going to do when they are finally alone Taichō. Ichigo broke a promise he made to Tier-sama when they were both twelve."

"Thanks a lot, Tatsuki." The Lieutenant glares as he crosses his arms in annoyance.

Ukitake smiles at the two but decides he isn't going to let Ichigo off the hook just yet. "So Shiba-san what promise did you fail to keep that has you so nervous?"

"I…" Ukitake and Arisawa both raise eyebrows when Ichigo's voice drops in volume.

"Tell him Ichigo or I will."

"Fine. I promised I would write Tia once a month but I never did Taichō. I… put my studies first and over time I just put it off until… well… this." Ichigo shrugs with his hands up.

Ichigo and Tatsuki stare at their Captain when he whistles lowly. "Normally I wouldn't say such things Ichigo, but in this case, I believe you are in hot water as they say. I hope you made plans to correct this situation with your friend Ichigo-san, very good plans."

Nervously rubbing the back of his head, Ichigo admits to what his first plans are. "Well I figure I would tell her I'm sorry and then let her beat me like Yoruichi Obā-san suggested.

"A good start, but I hope for your sake you have more than that to appease your friend." Turning away and folding his hands into his haori, Ukitake offers Ichigo his next advice. "Flowers and groveling work just as well, or so Shunsui tells me. Ise Fuku-Taichō seems to think her Taichō has had many years of practice…"

The sounds of distant drums beating causes everyone to stop and look towards the Eastern gate, in a moment the parade ground become a hive of activity as Shinigami race for their places, and the Royal Family, Sōtaichō, Taichō and Fuku-Taichō begin to assemble in wait. Ichigo and Tatsuki take their places behind their Captain just as the first carriage and their escort appears through the middle roadway leading to towards Sōkyoku. Standing towards the front to greet the King and Queen of Hueco Mundo are the Sōtaichō, Kuchiki Byakuya, his wife Hisana and finally Rukia.

Ichigo ignores the glare of the Kuchiki princess as his Captain and Suì-Fēng, who arrived a minute before the first carriage, take their places behind the Royal family and the oldest serving Shinigami. Ichigo eyes the first carriage and is puzzled by the hulking form sitting on top; he doesn't remember an Espada of that size who nearly covers the entire roof he occupies. He shifts from foot to foot until a swift and painful fist hits him in his short ribs and Tatsuki's voice whispers that more pain will follow if he doesn't stop fidgeting. Fighting to keep still, Ichigo finally breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Nelliel's Fracción Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche emerging from the shadow of the larger Espada.

However the next carriage has his nervousness and his joy climbing when he sees both the blue-haired Grimmjow and the black-haired Ulquiorra sitting with Tesra up on top. Trying hard to peer into the shadow filled carriage, he thinks he sees a head of blonde hair but isn't sure. However, he does see a face he can't ever forget when Emilou Apacci looks out the side window and motions to someone inside, then his vision is blocked by the angle of the wooden coach as it stops. For five minutes, the winding column forms up neatly in the parade ground. Ichigo's senses grow wary when the aged Shinigami slams his Zanpakutō down once to quiet the populace who have gathered to witness history.

A male's voice begins speaking loudly through the use of Bakudō Number Seventy-Seven, Tenteikūra.

"Soul Society, please welcome the King and Queen of Hueco Mundo, Coyote Starrk and Nelliel Tu Starrk!"

Loud cheers erupt from thousands of voices, Shinigami and human alike as Ichigo watches the Hollows his family have always had close ties to for over twenty years disembark from their coach. Waving to the crowds, the Squad Thirteen Lieutenant watches as Coyote and Nelliel approach the Sōtaichō only to stop a few feet from the white-bearded elder Shinigami. Holding his wife's hand, Coyote Starrk bows with just his head as does Nelliel before he speaks, his words carried by the Tenteikūra.

"Greetings Kuchiki Byakuya-dono, Hisana-dono, Rukia-dono, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni Sōtaichō. It is a great honor to be here with you this historic week that will see an end to war between our two lands."

"The honor is ours as well Starrk-dono, on behalf our Reiō, Kuchiki Kami, please be welcomed to Soul Society." Byakuya intones and the crowds cheer wildly again as the two leaders shake hands.

Both Royal Families turn and wave for several minutes to the crowds until Yamamoto Sōtaichō taps his sealed Zanpakutō three times. As the population quiets down, the aged commander turns and motions for his two Captains to step forward.

"Starrk-sama I would like to introduce Ukitake Jūshirō of Squad Thirteen, and you already know Suì-Fēng Taichō of Squad Two. Their Squads will be in charge of your safety as well as providing guides for you and your followers so they may enjoy the sights of our grand capital."

Ichigo's nerves were fraying as he watches his Aunt and his Captain greet Coyote and Nelliel and after a few pleasantries, Ukitake turns towards his younger officers and motions to them.

"I believe I don't need to introduce my Fuku-Taichō or Third Seat…" Jūshirō and the Shinigami watch with amusement when Nelliel rushes Ichigo and Tatsuki and grips them both in one armed hugs and crushes them against her large breasts.

"Ichigo! Tatsuki!" She hugs them both tight until the spiky-haired Third Seat begins tapping the Hollow Queen's shoulder rapidly.

"Can't… breathe… Nelliel… Oba-san!"

"I… agree… can't… breath!" Ichigo sucks in much needed air when he and Tatsuki are suddenly released.

"Opps, sorry Ichigo, Suki… you'll forgive me, right?" Hazel eyes blinks with faked hurt.

Ichigo pinches the bridge of his nose while Tatsuki glares at the older woman. "Yeah, yeah we do Oba… sorry Nelliel-sama."

Nelliel and Coyote stare at Ichigo and Tatsuki with confusion before they both realize what is going on. Turning towards the Kuchiki noble, Nelliel points at the two and speaks.

"While we are here, we don't expect Ichigo or Tatsuki or any of their friends to address us as anything but what they did when they were younger and that is as Nel Oba-san and Coyote Oji-san."

Sōtaichō tries to explaining to the teal-haired Hollow how that was unacceptable until Nelliel puts her foot down.

"I have known the Shihōin-Shiba children all their lives, and as a close friend to Masaki Shiba, I must insist Yamamoto Sōtaichō… they are regarded as close kin to us… as such I won't accept anything less."

"As you wish." All eyes turn to look at Kuchiki Byakuya then. "If it wasn't for the hard work of the clan mentioned Sōtaichō, this day would not be possible. As Starrk-sama stated, they are as close as Kazoku can be without being blood."

Bowing his head in acceptance, the Head Captain turns back towards Ichigo and Tatsuki, neither miss the slight glare in his one open eye. Nelliel elbows Ichigo and points to the second carriage where Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are standing on either side of the unopened door. Gulping, he hears Coyote speaking once more.

"My oldest daughter, Lilynette Starrk." Tatsuki and Ichigo grin when said person hops out and begins waving wildly as she walks up to the gathered nobles and Captains, cheers and yelling following her movements until she is standing before Byakuya and his family.

Bowing respectfully, Lilynette greets her hosts. "Thank you for the wonderful welcome Kuchiki-dono."

Then as fast as her mother was, the light green-haired princess begins to giggle when she hugs the spiky-haired Shinigami. "Tatsuki!"

She pauses then and glares at the orange-haired man next to Tatsuki. "Oh, it's you Ichigo."

Resisting the urge to facepalm after the greeting Tia's older sister gives him, Ichigo rolls his eyes as he bows to Lilynette. "Nice to see you too."

Twisting so she can see the carriage she just left, Lilynette leans towards the orange-haired Lieutenant and whispers to him. "You got a lot to explain idiot; I hope you put your affairs in order."

"Fuck me." He says so low only Tatsuki and Lilynette hear him, or so he thought until he sees Coyote and Nelliel both grinning at him, the wife of the Hollow King mouths to him alone.

'Don't worry… it'll be quick… maybe.'

"My youngest daughter… Tier Starrk." Coyote says to the Kuchiki noble.

The crowd grows silent when Ulquiorra reaches inside and a tan hand grips his for support. Stepping out into the light, the crowd begins to speak words of radian, lovely, gorgeous, and alluring beauty to describe the blonde-haired goddess. Tia ignores the hushed whispers and immediately begins to scan the place her parents are standing at when she sees him. The twelve-year-old bright-haired boy who left her is now standing as a handsome young Lieutenant of nearly nineteen. Her face flushes when she sees his mouth hanging wide open until Tia watches as her sister gently snaps it closed, his brown eyes latching onto her green orbs as she and the Cuarto Espada approach the dais. With each step, she feels her heart beating faster and faster as she gets closer to person she confessed to six years ago. Stopping just a few feet away, she bows and speaks.

"Greetings Kuchiki-dono, I am Tier Starrk and I am pleased to meet your Highnesses." As she rises, she is momentarily shocked by the hostile look she is receiving from the raven-haired Kuchiki princess.

"A pleasure to meet you Tier-sama, I believe you know your escort from your childhood…" Byakuya then motions for Ichigo to approach.

" **Oh, damn did she grow up King…** "

" _ **I have to agree Ichigo…Tia-sama has become very beautiful.**_ "

Walking up to the younger Starrk daughter, Ichigo pauses an arm's length away and bows deeply to Tia. "Welcome to Soul Society Tia…"

Ichigo instinctively wraps his arms around Tia when she shyly pulls him into a hug and begins to speak to him in a near whisper. "Six years I've waited to see you again Ichigo… Six years my heart has waited to feel yours against it again…"

"I know Tia… I'm… sorry." He gently responds so no one can hear him.

His ribs begin to feel an unusual amount of pressure and then the ominous future becomes more certain when she whispers menacingly into his ear. "Not as sorry as you will be tonight, you ass."

XXXX

AN: First off, I'm sorry this isn't the Naberius Heir chapter many of you are still waiting for. As of now, I'll be honest; it has been slow going to find something I like in regards in how the meeting between the Devils and Shinigami is to go, until recently. Hopefully starting this week after I edit the next chapter of The Lost King, it will begin to take shape enough that I can start sending more to my beta to edit so I can get it out soon. So again, I apologize for the wait. Now about this story.

Well for those of you who have read my other stories, I've mentioned I was looking for a story that was once on the defunct site called Your FanFiction. Basically, Ichigo's mother was the Queen of Hueco Mundo and she married Isshin after a failed assassination attempt. Once Masaki did die from the second attempt / or other causes I don't remember, rule of Hueco Mundo went to her two most trusted generals, Coyote and Nelliel, whose daughters are Lilynette and Tia. In the original story Tia and Ichigo were friends for years until he left for Seireitei and from there…well the story I'm gonna write will follow those elements I can remember, the rest I have to make up on my own.

Since I didn't download it or copy it in anyway, I figure I would go with what little I could remember of it and make my own version. If anyone remembers the story I am talking about and/or knows the author could you send me a PM so I can find him/her and see if they still have their story available, or even if you remember a similar story and can provide me with details that would be great. If you any other questions, just send me a PM and I'll answer as soon as I can. Lastly, this story won't be updated nearly as often as my others as I try to remember the story I am basing this off. The major sticking point right now is I forgot how Rukia got Ichigo exiled and taken in by the Espada to train them in their ways, secretly instructing him without his knowledge so he can become the next King without revealing to him who his Mother really was before he is ready. So I hope this jogs a few memories for any of you reading this. Thanks.

Next, for those of you who have never read my stories before, a guide is provided below for nearly all the Japanese honorifics and familial terms. Any new or irregular phrases will also be translated so you don't have to go looking for them.

Also of note, I may delete certain sections and post this story as well on AO3 and AFF due to future graphic scenes, I'll let you know when those chapters are posted so you can read the full chapter the same day as the edited version is loaded up here. So, enjoy and I look forward to both positive and critical reviews, please note this story takes place in an Alternate Universe, so don't expect anything but an original story. Parts of the Bleach universe will be used, terms, items, powers for the most part, after that with some help from a few great writers here; I do hope to bring you all something very enjoyable to read.

Liam.

Translations List

Honorifics

-san (さん) : Used to address people with a generic level of respect (equivalent to Mr/Mrs/Ms)

-sama (様) : Used to address people with a higher level of respect (equivalent to Master/Madam)

-chan (ちゃん) : Used to address people with familiarity (usually females)

-kun (君) : Used to address people with familiarity (usually males)

-dono (どの): Used to address people with great respect (equivalent to Lord/Lady)

-ue (上) : Used to address one's parents with great respect

Addressing people by their family name without honorifics can be seen as disrespectful.

Addressing people by their given name without honorifics implies a high degree of familiarity.

People may not always use the same honorific when addressing the same person; it depends on the situation and what they are feeling at the moment.

Special

-tachi (たち) : Used as a suffix to refer to a group

Family Titles

Chichi (父) / Otō (お父) : Father, usually addressed as Chichi-ue or Otō-san/sama (also written as Otou)

Haha (母) / Okā (お母) : Mother, usually addressed as Haha-ue or Okā-san/sama (also written as Okaa)

Ani (兄) / Onī (お兄) : Older Brother, usually addressed as Aniki or Onī-san/sama (also written as Onii)

Ane (姉) / Onē (お姉) : Older Sister, usually addressed as Aneki or Onē-san/sama (also written as Onee)

Otōto (弟) : Younger Brother, usually addressed as Otōto-san/chan (also written as Otouto)

Imōto (妹) : Younger Sister, usually addressed as Imōto-chan (also written as Imouto)

Sofu (祖父) / Ojī (お爺) : Grandfather, usually addressed as Ojī-san/sama (also written as Ojii)

Sobo (祖母) / Obā (お婆) : Grandmother, usually addressed as Obā-san/sama (also written as Obaa)

Oji (叔父) : Uncle, usually addressed as Oji-san (not to be mistaken with Grandfather/Ojī-san)

Oba (叔母): Aunt, usually addressed as Oba-san (not to be mistaken with Grandmother/Obā-san)

Itoko (いとこ) : Cousin (can be written with different Kanji depending on age, gender and which side of the family they come from)

Oi (甥) : Nephew

Mei (姪) : Niece

Kyōfu (教父) : Godfather, usually addressed as Kyōfu-san/sama

Kyōbo (教母) : Godmother, usually addressed as Kyōbo-san/sama

Ōoji (大叔父) : Great-Uncle, usually addressed as Ōoji-san

Ōoba (大叔母) : Great-Aunt, usually addressed as Ōoba-san

Sōsofu (曽祖父) : Great-Grandfather, usually addressed as Sōsofu-sama

Sōsobo (曽祖母) : Great-Grandmother, usually addressed as Sōsobo-sama

Keifu (継父) : Stepfather

Keibo (継母) : Stepmother

Mamamusuko (継息子) : Stepson

Mamamusume (継娘) : Stepdaughter

Relations

Otto (夫) / Goshujin (ご主人) : Husband, usually addressed as Goshujin-san/sama

Tsuma (妻) / Oku (奥) : Wife, usually addressed as Oku-san

Musuko (息子) : Son, usually addressed as Musuko-san

Musume (娘) : Daughter, usually addressed as Musume-san

Magomusuko (孫息子) : Grandson

Magomusume (孫娘) : Granddaughter

Ryōshin (両親) : Parents (also written as Ryoushin)

Sofubo (祖父母) : Grandparents

Keifubo (継父母) : Step-parents

Fūfu (夫婦) : Married Couple

Kyōdai (兄弟) : Brothers (can also refer to Siblings in general)

Shimai (姉妹) : Sisters

Itoko (いとこ) : Cousins

Kodomo (子供) : Children

Mago (孫) : Grandchildren

Kazoku (家族) : Family

Shinseki (親戚) : Relatives

Dōhōshu (同胞種) : Siblings

Nakama (仲間) : Comrades

Tomodachi (友達) : Friends

Senpai (先輩) : Senior (also written as Sempai, can be used as a suffix '-senpai')

Kōhai (後輩) : Junior (also written as Kouhai, can be used as a suffix '-kouhai')

Sensei (先生) : Teacher, Doctor, Respected Person

Deshi (弟子) : Student, Apprentice

Informal

Tō-chan (父ちゃん) : Dad (also written as Tou-chan)

Kā-chan (母ちゃん) : Mom (also written as Kaa-chan)

Nī-chan (兄ちゃん) : Big Bro (also written as Nii-chan)

Nē-chan (姉ちゃん) : Big Sis (also written as Nee-chan)

Jī-chan (爺ちゃん) : Gramps (also written as Jii-chan)

Bā-chan (婆ちゃん) : Granny (also written as Baa-chan)

Disrespectful

Oyaji (親父) : Old Man

Sochi (其方) : Junior (usually son)

Jiji (爺) : Old Geezer

Baba (婆) : Old Crone

Bō (ぼう) / Bōzu (ぼうず) : Boy (also written as 'bou/bouzu', can be used as a suffix '-bou/bouzu')

Boya (ボヤ) : Boy (literal translation, used as a suffix '-boya')

Insulting

Teme (てめ) : Jerk, Bastard etc. (can be used as a suffix '-teme')

Dobe (どべ) : Dumbass, Moron etc. (lit. Dead Last)

Baka (バカ) : Stupid

Hentai (変態) : Pervert

Chibi (チビ) : Midget, Runt

Gaki (ガキ) : Brat (can be used as a suffix '-gaki')

Speech

Yare Yare (やれやれ) : My my (exasperation)

Ara Ara (あらあら) : My my (surprise)

Maa Maa (まあまあ) : There there (comforting / calming down)

Moshi Moshi (もしもし) : Hello (greeting over a phone)

Hai (はい) : Yes

Ano (あの) : Umm...

Are (あれ) : Huh?

Yosh (よし) : Alright! (excited)

Yosh yosh (よしよし) : Good good (approval)

Itadakimasu (いただきます) : Let's eat (appreciative)

Gochisousama deshita (御馳走様でした) : Thank you for the feast (appreciative)

Arigatō Gozaimasu (ありがとうございます) : Thank you very much

Dōitashimashite (どういたしまして) : You're welcome

Ohayō (お早う) : Good morning

Konnichiwa (今日は) : Hello/Good day

Konbanwa (こんばんは) : Good evening

Nicknames

Geta-Bōshi (ゲタ帽子) : Hat-and-Clogs (refers to Kisuke's choice of clothing)

Yagi-Ago (山羊顎) : Goat-chin (refers to Isshin's scruffy beard)

Ichigo (苺) : Strawberry (a play on Ichigo's given name)

Ichi (一) : Shortform for Ichigo (一護)

Tats (竜) : Shortform for Tatsuki (also written as Tatsu)

Suki (好き) : Shortform for Tatsuki (also means to Like)

Hime (姫) : Shortform for Orihime (also means Princess)

Yori (ヨリ) : Shortform for Yoruichi

Soul Society

Sōtaichō (総隊長) : Head Captain (also written as Sōtaichō)

Taichō (隊長) : Captain (also written as Taichou)

Fuku-Taichō (副隊長) : Vice-Captain / Lieutenant (also written as Fukutaichou)

Kidō (鬼道) : Way of the Demon, the Shinigami Spiritual Arts (also written as Kidou)

Hadō (破道) : Way of Destruction, Spiritual Arts focusing on attack (also written as Hadou)

Bakudō (縛道) : Way of Binding, Spiritual Arts focusing on capture (also written as Bakudou)

Kaidō (回道) : Way of Returning, Spiritual Arts focusing on healing (also written as Kaidou)

Locations

Seireitei (瀞霊廷) : Court of Pure Souls, the Inner District of Soul Society

Rukongai (流魂街) : Wandering Soul City, the Outer Districts of Soul Society

Daireishokairō (大霊書回廊) : Great Spirit Book Gallery, the Repository containing all the Knowledge and History of Soul Society

Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院) : Spiritual Arts Academy


	2. Together Again

**Disclaimer insert here: I don't own or have ever owned Bleach. Please make sure to buy official releases of Bleach to support further works. Thanks.**

 **All characters belong to their rightful owners, all OC are for entertainment use only. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course lemons will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again, enjoy your time here.**

 **XXXX**

 **Response to reviews will now be located at the end for this story and any new story from this moment on.**

 **Edited by regfurby; please include in your reviews and comments, thanks.**

 **XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Memories'_

" **Hollow Zangetsu"**

" _ **Quincy Zangetsu"**_

 **XXXX**

' _ **Not as sorry as you will be tonight, you ass.'**_

 _ **Princess Tia Starrk**_

 **XXXX**

" **Well that settles that King, we…are…dead…** " Ichigo can't disagree with his Zanpakutō as the pressure from Tia's hug threatens to crush his ribs.

"Tia-chan…Hime…Can't breathe…" He manages to gasp out loud enough to cause a sudden easing of the bone-crushing force. Taking in deep lungfuls of air, his relief is short-lived when she speaks to him, her voice chilling his spine once more. "Tonight, in your room…we will discuss what you failed to do for the last six years…Ichi-kun."

Stepping away, Ichigo shivers at the mask of noble grace and the beautiful smile on her face, none of her killing intent being shown as she turns to face the Kuchiki family and the Sōtaichō. Bowing slightly, she smiles at her mother and father as she snakes her arm through Ichigo's stiff arm.

"I am satisfied, Father, Mother." Ichigo fights the urge to wipe the sweat of his brow as he smiles weakly at the Starrks.

"Very well." Byakuya sends Ichigo a strange look before turning back to face the Hollow King and Queen. "May I introduce the Taichō and Fuku-Taichō of the Gotei Thirteen?"

Ichigo stands with Tia's arm linked through his as they both listen to the Prince introduce each and every Shinigami that make up the core of Soul Society's elite thirteen divisions, the Court Guard Squads, the strongest warriors that protect Seireitei and the humans who account for over seventy five percent of Soul Society's population. The human generals and their staff are waiting inside with the last squad not present: Squad Zero, the Reiō's personal guard. Next to him, he hears Tatsuki and Lilynette speaking in hushed whispers; every now and then he swears he can feel Lilynette's eyes stare at him from his left.

"Will you take me swimming Ichigo?" A soft voice breaks him from his introspection. Snapping his head downward, he nearly stumbles when he sees a sight from when they were children; Tia's green eyes reflecting the midday sun as she gazes up at him, making her orbs look like bright shining emeralds.

Nodding slowly, he answers her back just as softly. "Of course, I will, Tia. I know a few places that are pretty well sec…well, we'll be fine swimming without the mobs that normally congregate the local lakes and ponds."

"Thank you Ichigo. How long will this take? I…" Both stop when Coyote begins speaking of the Espada; still holding onto his arm Tia pulls him along so that she can stand next to Ulquiorra.

Ichigo's instincts take over as he slips Tia's arm out from his and steps behind her, hand resting on the Tsuka of Zangetsu's smaller blade while projecting his senses outwards looking for danger. Tia's eyes narrow unhappily at him, but seeing how exposed she is on the dais, she nods her head once in acquiescence before turning back to listen to her father and mother, Ichigo keeping half an eye on the back of her blonde head while watching the Starrks motion towards the line of Espada and their Fracción.

Standing behind Tia, the orange-haired Shinigami lets his eyes take in the sight of the woman before him. Her scent is exactly as he remembers; the tang of the salty ocean air and something else that is warm and unmistakably her filling his nostrils each time he takes in a deep breath. Her hair is slightly longer than he remembers and is fashionably curled, nothing like the messy braids she used to wear as a small child. The Kimono she wears frames her body perfectly, hugging her curves while exposing nothing to the outside, yet leaving tantalizing hints of her femininity. Glancing around and seeing nobody paying attention, he lets his eyes wander down to her hips, a slight blush rushing to his face as he remembers that six years ago, he used to lay his head right above…

A low cough breaks him out of his recollection. "Ichigo, it wouldn't do for a Fuku-Taichō to be caught staring at the ass of a Princess…" His ears burning brightly at being caught, Ichigo's eyes snap to the right to see Yoruichi standing next to him in her Onmitsukidō uniform, face hidden behind a mask.

He also notices Tia's skin darken noticeably, her back going rigid.

Years of training with his purple-haired grandmother allows the young Shinigami to keep from making any sudden or awkward movements. Balling his fists, he seethes out quietly with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Dammit Sobo-sama, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Snickering to herself, the masked woman continues to whisper in a low voice. "Just get through lunch and the small tour they have arranged for 'our guests' before you and Tia make your escape. Six years Ichigo; you've got a lot of explaining to do, but now is not the time. I do agree with you though, she did fill out nicely didn't she?"

Ichigo can almost feel the heat radiating from Tia's flushed skin, and the slight turning of her head confirms that she has heard every word Yoruichi said. He is saved from further embarrassment when Coyote and Nelliel begin to introduce the Espada and their Fracción, the first to be introduced being the largest Espada Ichigo has ever seen, the one he has no memories of.

"Yammy Llargo, our newest Espada, he holds the rank of Cero. I retain the rank of Primera, and my wife has taken the rank of Segunda after Baraggan Louisenbairn's defection. Now holding my wife's former rank as the Tercera Espada under Queen Kurosaki, my daughter Tia has earned her rank of Tres Espada from the numerous battles she has fought in. Her Fracción: Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun. Next is Ulquiorra Cifer, our Cuatro Espada; he has served the Royal line for over six hundred years. Nnoitra Gilga our Quinto Espada, his Fracción …" Ichigo listens to the rest of the names of the Espada he has known since childhood as each are introduced, and if any of their Fracción are also present, they are included in the formal greetings between the two military forces.

Soon the long but necessary introductions are done with, and with a final wave to the cheering throngs of citizens, the Sōtaichō taps his cane three times to quiet the crowds.

"Four days from now, we will sign the formal declaration of peace between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society; as such, I declare these days a holiday for the entire capital and all the lands of Soul Society. The Reiō wishes his subjects to enjoy the festivities that have been arranged for our guests and for all of you." With those words, the crowds erupt once again into thunderous cheers.

Turning to speak to his grandmother, Ichigo finds himself alone…well, almost alone when he turns back and finds a set of emerald orbs staring into his eyes. A flash of yellow glazes over them as an unreadable look settles on her face. For several seconds, the two childhood friends stare at each other until the blonde suddenly flies forward, her face showing surprise at the sudden movement. Tia finds her head resting against Ichigo's chest as his arms wrap around her waist instinctively; holding her steady, he quickly looks over her shoulder to see who pushed her, only to see Lilynette walking away with a wildly gesturing Tatsuki next to her and both of them feigning ignorance.

"Do you two need a moment?" Coyote asks from behind as he and his wife come up from behind the two.

"No Father! / No Coyote Oji-san!" Tia and Ichigo both blush when they notice not only are Tia's parents standing behind them, the entirety of the Espada and the Gotei Thirteen are also watching them as well with various reactions; some amused, some curious, some neutral, but one is most obvious as Ichigo spies the venomous hatred in Kuchiki Rukia's violet orbs, her mouth twisting into an ugly sneer as she watches him and Tia standing together.

Straightening up and gently taking Tia's arm into his once more, Ichigo turns the two of them away and hurriedly begins to guide her towards the large open gate leading into the massive fortress-palace of Sōkyoku, plainly ignoring the soft chuckles of both Coyote and Nelliel. Soon, he is leading Tia into the walled city under the massive arch of Sekkiseki stone; Tia glances behind them to see her father and the Kuchiki Crown Prince talking together, while his wife Hisana and her mother are quietly speaking to each other as well. Once she is sure they won't be overheard, Tia leans into her orange-haired guide and begins speaking.

"Ichigo, how have you been?"

Tilting his gaze downwards, he sees a smile on her face as she looks straight ahead, and he answers her slowly. "I've been training almost every day ever since arriving here six years ago. It has proved... rewarding."

"That's good to hear, but what I wanted to know is how you have been since we last saw each other." Tia looks up at him as they walk towards the open doorway leading into the giant white building in front of them.

" **Oi Dipshit, she's asking if you are involved with anyone…sheesh, how dense can you possibly get King?** "

'Oh…'

" **…Are you sure you're Shiba Ichigo? We could always trade places and I'll show you how it's…Ti-Tiburón!?.. How?… Wait!... WAIT!...! !** " Ichigo swears he heard his Zanpakutō screaming before his voice fades away.

'Juda!?'

" _ **Please don't worry Ichigo…we seem to be having a guest ourselves. I'll ensure his survival…as you'd better ensure yours. Don't keep her waiting any longer than you already have Ichigo, even I can feel her impatience.**_ "

A slight squeeze on his arm forces the orange-haired Lieutenant to refocus on his guest. "Sorry Tia, I…uhm…Zangetsu and I were just discussing something…I'm sorry, what was the question again?"

After listening to Tia repeat her question, he scratches the back of his head and blushes slightly in answer. "I have been promised to someone since birth Tia…"

"You too!" Tia glances backwards and sees that no one heard her utterance. "Father and Mother said I was too…Do you know who you are promised to yet?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo wants to tell her...but knowing both his family and Tia's wanted to tell her tonight at a private dinner, he keeps his face neutral and lies to her instead. "Not as of yet…you don't know either do you?"

"No…but Ichigo…I made a promise six years ago…do you remember that day…when you left to begin your training?" She grips his arm even tighter as they walk side-by-side.

"I do, and I mean to keep it no matter who I am arranged to." He smirks internally when Tia gasps softly. Her eyes narrow after that though.

"I'm glad... but make no mistakes Shiba-kun, you and I will still be talking tonight for your transgressions…"

Ichigo swallows the dread in his throat, doing his best to ignore the heat in Tia's voice and the backward glances Lilynette is giving him. Tatsuki however shakes her head every now and then as Lilynette speaks to her in hushed tones, although sometimes she blanches and shoots him looks of worry after hearing something in particular from Tia's older sister.

" **Shiba Ichigo!** " The voice that shouts in his head is one that he has all-but forgotten; Tiburón's loud declaration has him cringing and wondering how the hell she was ever able to enter his inner world all those years ago.

"Tiburón? Wh…what can I do for you?" The young Lieutenant discreetly searches for his Zanpakutō and finds him unconscious in his mind.

" **Tonight! You and I are gonna have our own private chat. Six years you made Tia-chan suffer, and I'm gonna collect from you, just as I collected from your pale-ass copy, got it!? Don't make me hunt you down; it'll go a lot worse if I do…** " Ichigo sighs as the presence leaves after her dire warning.

'Just…grrreeeaaattt. Juda, is he still at least somewhat dependable?"

" _ **Bruised and broken, but still able to fight Ichigo…It's amazing the amount of abuse you two can and will endure…**_ " Juda's voice fades while laughing softly.

XXXX

Sitting between her sister and mother, Tia idly picks at her food. The luncheon is a necessary evil she has to partake in, but her mind is focused solely on the young man standing behind her. Six years have certainly changed Ichigo for the better in her biased opinion; his hair is still the same wild and unruly mop she remembers, but from what she can ascertain from her brief touches, his body has developed most handsomely. She suspects he must have trained diligently to have gained those iron-corded muscles that were certainly 'hard' for her to miss, she giggles inwardly at the pun and ignores the put-upon sigh from her Zanpakutō. Letting her mind drift, her senses wander back to him; smelling his unique scent that she has greatly missed these six years is causing her instinctual side to flare up and demand that she claims him before any other female can. Shifting awkwardly in her seat, she freezes when she feels moisture between her thighs.

'What the hell!? Just thinking about him is making me…' She hurriedly takes a sip of her wine to calm her flustered nerves, only to nearly spit it out when a teasing voice speaks up in her head.

" **Ohh, how cute is this? My little partner is getting aroused just from thinking about her mate…** "

'Ichigo isn't my mate Tiburón.' Tia promptly denies, forcing the blush down from her cheeks.

" **Oh? But I didn't mention any names...** " As Tia's blush erupts on her face again, her Zanpakutō spirit scoffs. " **He is ours Tia; he promised, they all promised us that day or did you forget? Ichigo Shiba declared to us that day behind the curing shed that our love was eternal...whoever else you are arranged to can go to hell for all I care, I only want them!** "

Wincing at her harsh words, Tia murmurs back to her spirit. 'Tiburón…what if he wants to marry who he was arranged to? Then what? We can no longer be his best friend, can we? His mate would never allow it…'

She hears Tiburón growl. " **Oh no you don't! You are the Tres Espada Tia-chan! He! Is! Ours! Whoever she is, you'll just have to challenge her and beat her until she withdraws her name, it's clearly that simple…** "

'What if... what if he loves her when he finally does get to meet her? What do I do then Tiburón?' A hand touches her shoulder as she starts to panic internally.

Calming down at the reassuring touch, she follows the hand back to Ichigo's concern-filled eyes as he kneels beside her. "You okay? Your Reiatsu seems...off."

Placing her hand on top of his, she intertwines their fingers fractionally before answering his question. "Just talking to Tiburón…she is making her opinions known, nothing to worry about Ichigo."

She frowns when the Shinigami Lieutenant nods and tries to stand back up. "Sit down and eat with us Ichigo."

He gives her an apologetic smile. "Can't…I'm on duty Tia. I'll have to wait until dinner before I can relax and ensure the next group is watching over you at the Estate." He finishes by standing and when he tries to pull his hand from hers, she grips them for a moment before letting her fingertips slide down his own.

Tia keeps her eyes on Ichigo until he melts back into the shadows of the curtain, the only way she can even tell he is there is by the briefest amounts of Reiatsu he is leaking on purpose. It had been during the walk to the dining hall that she had first commented on the fact she felt like she was walking with an invisible man from the near utter lack of Reiatsu she could sense from him. He smirked at her when he told her he had completed his Onmitsukidō training under both his grandmother and Aunt Suì-Fēng as his mentors. He and Tatsuki currently both hold the rank of Assassin, a rank that few Onmitsukidō obtain before they reach the age of fifty. She of course elbowed him for his smirking, but also gave him a small smile for his accomplishment.

"Tia…" A voice breaks her out of her thoughts. Looking around, she sees her mother quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Mother?"

"Aizen Taichō was speaking to you." Turning to her other side, she sees a man in a Captain's haori watching her intently.

Glancing around, she sees many of the women in the room staring at the handsome Captain unabashedly even though he is effortlessly ignoring them. His brown hair has one bang hanging rakishly over his glasses, and his smile shows off bright white teeth. However, there is an air around him that Tia finds unsettling; one that is heightened when she meets his gaze and is promptly reminded of the many predatory Hollows she has fought to destroy over the years.

"Sorry…Aizen Taichō is it? Could you repeat your question?" Tia shifts uncomfortably from his staring, although she maintains her gaze evenly.

"I was asking whether you like our fair city, Tia-Hime." He repeats with a gentle smile. Tia inwardly shivers; his smile looks perfect, but it lacks the warmth that she can feel from Ichigo's smiles.

Dropping her gaze, the blonde princess picks at her food. "I haven't seen enough of it to make a fair judgment, Aizen Taichō; however, I am sure that Ichigo will show me around for the duration of the visit."

The Fifth Squad Captain laughs lightly before responding. "If you would rather that I showed you around, I'd be more than happy to do so. As a Taichō, I can get you into places a Fuku-Taichō couldn't after all."

"NO." Everyone glances at Tia after her firm and immediate refusal.

Taking a calming breath, Tia smiles as she answers the brown-haired Captain. "Ichigo and I are best friends Aizen-san, I'd rather spend as much of my time with him as I can before I am to leave for Hueco Mundo. After all, it has been six years since we last saw one another, let alone spoken…letters included."

She almost feels Ichigo wince behind her at her remark, and she hears Tiburón rooting for her to get in her quips as much as possible to punish the 'orange-haired menace' as her Zanpakutō loves to call him.

"I do not wish to offend you Aizen-san; my time with Ichigo is very precious to me, so I am sorry but I must decline your generous offer." Tia swears she can feel the Kuchiki princess glare icily at her, and when she glances down the table, those violet eyes are boring into her with clear hostility.

With a nod, the glasses-wearing Captain remarks again. "If you change your mind, please feel free to stop by my Squad, I can make arrangements to show you the city in depth."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Tia looks down as she picks up her wine glass, analyzing and rejecting the offer between the time she lifts her glass and it touches her lips.

Behind her, she fails to sense the murderous gaze of her friend as it threatens to break through his normal easy-going self. The three entities that make up the Shinigami's soul are enraged by the Captain's blatant attempt at gaining Tia's attentions. Ichigo's hand drifts to the shorter blade of his Zanpakutō but is stopped when a strong grip barely holds his wrist in place. Snapping his head towards the offending party, he sees and hears Tatsuki suck in a quick lungful of air as she steps back in surprise.

"Wh **at**?" He demands irritably from his friend.

Tatsuki has only seen the physical changes on Ichigo's face three times so far in her life, and each time it had scared the shit out of her. In each of those three times, the white of his eyes disappeared and gold flakes began to cover his brown irises, leaving him a completely different person, one she feared would hurt herself and those around her. She had sensed something wrong when she felt his Reiatsu spiking and his murderous intent was loud and clear to her; knowing what was causing him distress, she attempted to calm him down and reassure him, but seeing the way he is now, she knows that it isn't just Ichigo that is angry. Each of his Zanpakutō are also in on it, and the way his voice changed mid-word is a clear indicator that he was getting ready to act.

"Ichigo…what do you think you are doing?" She hisses quietly. "You can't attack a currently-serving Taichō because he…made a pass at your…you know what. You need to chill out and take a breather, so go outside until you can regain control, all of you…Now move it!" She gently but firmly pushes him out through the curtains and into the open balcony.

Standing in the harsh sunlight, Ichigo watches as Tatsuki fades back into the shadows, several other members of Squad Two shifting around to make up for the gap in their defenses. Dropping his head, he shakes it roughly a few times to clear his thoughts and makes his way over to the railing. Leaning forward and resting his forearms on the stone guard, he looks down at the city that spreads out several hundred feet below him, barely acknowledging when a small white haori fills his peripheral vision. Silence reigns for a few minutes before Ichigo drops his head in shame.

"Sorry, Oba-san…I don't know what came over me in there." Ichigo apologizes to his Aunt.

Twin braids tinkle together in exasperation. "Pull it together Oi. You are now a Fuku-Taichō, as well as a member of the Onmitsukidō. What did Kaa-chan and I always tell you when you were growing up and training under us?"

Ichigo recites the words he has burned into his memory. "I am Death. I am the hand that delivers the final judgment on those who are guilty." He pauses for a second before speaking again. "Sometimes, I feel like I can't breathe from being so emotionless…especially since I know what I know, Oba-san. Even then, I still want to punch that snide bastard in the mouth for what he did to Tia…"

Ichigo feels his Aunt invade his personal space as she leans against him knowingly. "I don't know what your problem is with Aizen Sōsuke, Oi...but you have something far more important to do than beating him to death over and over in your mind. If you can control yourself, lunch is almost over and you are expected to be Tia's tour guide in the outer city. It will only be you and her in the open; the rest of us will be a few meters away to lend you assistance if needed. So get your act together and return to your post, Shiba Fuku-Taichō."

"Hai, Suì-Fēng Taichō!" Ichigo straightens up and gives her one of his rare smiles, the cloud of gloom plaguing his thoughts having been dispelled by the frank words of his aunt.

Punching him playfully in his arm, she points back into the dining room commandingly. While her nephew slips back through the curtains, she looks towards the spot where her mother and step-father materialize out of their own shadows.

"You felt it didn't you, Shaolin…his Hollow blood." Kisuke sighs.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Shaolin Fon nods her head in the affirmative. "It's getting harder to conceal as he grows in strength. We're gonna have to tell all three of them that Masaki was a Hollow soon. Ichigo's instinctual side is showing more and more as he grows older, and we need a reason to send him and then the twins to Hueco Mundo so that they can train to control that power, else we'll find ourselves in a similar mess as the Plum Wars debacle that happened over a hundred years ago when they sent Shinji and the others on that covert mission to infiltrate Las Noches and assassinate the Hollow King."

"Bad business, that mess. Who knew that the Hollows had such a thing in their possession…it would account for how quickly they jumped in evolution though." The scientist mutters loud enough for his wife and daughter-in-law to hear, both of them nodding in silent agreement.

Hearing the sudden movement of a large number of chairs, the three Shinigami know lunch is ending, and those of power will then go about their usual business except for the exceptional few who are given special duties. Yoruichi motions for her family to follow her.

"We'll need to speak to Coyote and Nelliel in private before dinner…that way we'll have a solid plan for what we tell the Kodomo-tachi at dinner…all of them"

XXXX

Nudging Tatsuki as he enters, Ichigo gives her a silent 'thank you' before taking up his post again. Standing behind Tia, he scans the room and notices most of the plates have already been cleared by the staff. Sighing gratefully now that the luncheon is over, he begins to perk up knowing that soon he and Tia would finally have some sense of privacy when he gives her a cursory tour of Seireitei. Coming out of the shadows, he stands directly behind the Starrks' youngest daughter, gripping the top of her chair as he leans down to speak in her ear.

"You ready for your tour, Hime?"

Tia looks extremely relieved. "Please, yes! Get me out of here Ichigo…I feel like I'm on display or a piece of meat for the choosing." She stands quickly, ignoring the lecherous looks of several young nobles as she turns to her parents.

"Mother, Father. Ichigo is going to take me on a brief tour of the city now. We shall meet you at the Estate before dinner." Tia says respectfully to her parents.

"Well… have funnnnn." Nelliel sends her daughter a conspiratorial wink.

'What the hell!?' Ichigo thinks.

A firm hand claps down on his shoulder, forcing the Squad Thirteen Lieutenant to look at the owner of the appendage. Grinning at him is Coyote Starrk, his face somehow conveying a sense of being more serious than Ichigo has ever seen him before.

"I'm counting on you to keep her safe Ichigo. You understand, right?"

Nodding quickly, Ichigo reassures the man who is Tia's father and the one who he considers an honorary uncle. "Of course Oji-san, as safe and sound as the day she was born. On the honor of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan."

"Good. Then as my wife has said…have fun you two." Coyote walks past Ichigo and Tia to his wife, helping the green-haired beauty to her feet. "Come along Nel. Let Ichigo do his duty and give our Daughter a tour of Seireitei."

Lifting his arm, Ichigo smiles as Tia slips her arm through his again. Walking past Ulquiorra, he gives the Cuatro an acknowledging nod and within a few steps, the green-eyed Espada begins to casually walk behind Ichigo and Tia, hands stuffed in his pockets. As they pass Aizen, Ichigo can't help the smirk that forms on his face when the Squad Five Captain narrows his eyes briefly at the position the two are in. Ichimaru Gin and Tōsen Kaname are watching them as well from beside Aizen; Gin's eyes barely crack open to show the wine color of his eyes. All three Captains clearly read the message in Ichigo's eyes loud and clear though: She's mine…back off.

Aizen chuckles as they pass, and Gin leans forward curiously. "So, are you still going through with your plan?"

The brown-haired Captain pushes up his glasses, causing them to reflect light ominously. "Of course, I am…How could they possibly resist an offer of marriage to a member belonging to one of the Six Clans, as well as a serving Taichō? It's just one small step in the grand scheme of things Gin." He turns away without a backwards glance. "Come along, we need to return to our Squads."

As they leave, Kaname looks towards the departing backs of Tia and Ichigo; his own feelings don't match those of his fellow Captain.

XXXX

Ichigo unconsciously lets Tia set the pace, and soon they are out of the walled inner-city and into the throngs of ordinary humans and Shinigami that populate the outer city. Many respectfully bow, if not to the foreign dignitary then at least to the rank Ichigo holds, but the orange-haired Shinigami spies a few people that don't, anger evident in their eyes when they spot the blonde woman hanging onto his arm. Signaling discreetly with his hands, he directs the roving members of his Clan to start keeping tabs on the potential threats he has spotted, as well as any others they can find in the area.

As they pass through an archway, Ichigo directs his charge to the quieter section of the First District; the shops here cater exclusively to the wealthy and powerful nobles, humans and Shinigami alike. Tia stops before a clothing shop and peers through the window at their wares.

"Can we go in there Ichigo? I want to see what they have for sale." Her face shows a bit of excited glee as her eyes roam over the items on display.

"Sure, come on." Ichigo holds the door open for her as she walks in first; however, when he enters the store and closes the door behind them, the young male pales when he finally notices what kind of store he has just entered.

'Oh crap…this isn't going to go well.' Ichigo's eyes desperately try to find a safe spot to look at other than the rows and rows of women's undergarments and other revealing and specialty clothing.

A long, low whistle from his inner world announces Zangetsu's peaked interest in the going ons with his wielder. " **Well King…this is a rather interesting choice of stops…I wonder what Queenie is thinking.** "

Almost as if summoned by their thoughts, Ichigo hears Tia call him from further inside the shop. "Ichigo, do you mind staying here for a few minutes? I need to find something…special." Tia calls out from where she stands with an older waiting shop proprietor.

Ichigo is about to argue when she cuts him off by walking up to him and trailing her hand down the middle of his chest. "There can't possibly be anyone dangerous in here Ichi-kun...Besides, I know you can tell if something were to happen to me. Please, for me, just this once?"

She bats her eyes and watches him wage an internal battle before he finally nods in consent.

"Thank you. You won't regret this, I promise." She then follows the shop owner deeper into the shop, and Ichigo soon loses sight of her, although he continues to track her by the Reiatsu she is intentionally leaking for him.

Standing there awkwardly for a few moments, he finally spies an empty bench to sit on, which he does. Soon a new sound and shifting weight indicate the arrival of the Cuatro Espada. Ichigo glances at the emotionless Arrancar's face before he closes his eyes.

"Ulquiorra."

"Ichigo."

That's the extent of their conversation. Ichigo is able to read the silence of the pale man next to him, a skill taught to him by the Cuatro Espada himself years ago when he and Tia were still nine years old. Right now, he knows the man next to him is studying him, silently weighing and measuring him. For several minutes Ichigo sits there unmoving, until the black-haired Hollow finally stands and moves towards the doorway.

"Make your amends and move forward Ichigo. She's been waiting for you all this time to make a decision as to what your future is with her."

"I know Sensei…I've already made it."

"Good."

Tia barely misses Ulquiorra's departure as she returns to a still seated Ichigo. As she approaches him, he notices her with a small bag in her hand and a secretive smile on her face. Getting to his feet, he glances at the woman who assisted his blonde-haired best friend, quirking an eyebrow in surprise when the small dark-haired woman gives him a knowing smile and a wink.

"Good luck Fuku-Taichō. Please visit our shop again before you leave Tier-sama. It was an enjoyable experience helping someone of your stature; I can't wait to tell my friends I had a Hollow princess as a patron!"

Tia bows slightly to the human. "I will visit again before my return to Hueco Mundo; I believe I shall reward my Fracción with a shopping spree."

As they leave the shop; Ichigo glances backwards once more only to see the older woman giggling with several younger women, each of them waving to him as he steps through the doorway. Scratching the back of his head, the orange-haired Shinigami Lieutenant finds Tia waiting for him, her bag suspiciously missing from her hand. Sensing the departing Reiatsu of an Onmitsukidō member, Ichigo narrows his eyes at the smiling woman.

"I didn't want you to nag me about what was in the bag Ichi-kun; besides, it's a surprise for tomorrow. Now, show me somewhere that has sweets. I believe Karin and Yuzu would love to share some with me and Lilynette tonight." She closes the distance to stand beside him.

Lifting his arm once more, Ichigo motions for her to grab on and then begins to guide Tia down a narrow alleyway. "The place we're going to has the best chocolates and sweets in all of Seireitei; I often go there to make the 'care-packages' I send to Yuzu and Karin..."

XXXX

Kuchiki Byakuya and Coyote Starrk stand side-by-side looking over the city from the Kuchiki's study, each with a small glass of liquor in their hands. Clinking their glasses together, the two powerful men drink in silence. With a motion of his hand, a maid refills their empty glasses and leaves with a small curtsy. Waiting until they are alone, Byakuya motions to a pair of seats the balcony. When both men are seated, the Squad Six Captain begins.

"As you know, the Reiō has given me complete discretion with this treaty. I believe he is ready to leave this world and as his last act as our ruler, this treaty would be the cornerstone of his legacy and my crowning achievement to begin my reign. With that, I do look forward to years of peace and having many quiet conversations with you in the future, Starrk-san."

"As do I, Kuchiki-san. This treaty has had a long and tiring road behind it, and I know that Queen Kurosaki would have been overjoyed if she could have personally signed it herself." Coyote says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The Kuchiki's heir to Soul Society's throne glances at the Hollow; clearing his throat, he dares ask the one question that has always been on his mind. "Kurosaki-sama, she was a beautiful woman in her sealed form, or so rumors have it; is this true? I only ask because all I remember of her is her released form, the few times that she came here to speak to the Reiō, Central Forty-Six and the Gotei Thirteen."

"...Beautiful was one word for her sealed form, most though would have said angelic; forgive me if I don't describe her for you Kuchiki-san, but some things must remain private." Coyote remarks candidly.

"I understand." A short silence follows before the Squad Six Captain asks a rather unexpected question. "Are your Musume-san arranged, Coyote? It is common practice here among the nobles of Soul Society, and I was wondering if the same is true in Hueco Mundo. Both are of age to enter into such an agreement between noble clans."

The Hollow King gives a wry smile. "Lilynette will probably never marry; she's too much like I was when I was younger. As for Tia…well, we did arrange her when she much younger to a very fine, upstanding young man. I am sure she'll be pleased once we tell her who she is to marry within the coming months." Coyote's expression isn't missed by the other father, but he doesn't comment on it.

"And what of your daughter…Rukia-chan. Is she promised to someone?" Coyote asks, diverting attention from his youngest daughter's arranged marriage.

Byakuya huffs out in annoyance. "Earlier this week we tried to arrange an Omiai between Rukia and a highly respected member of the Gotei Thirteen; however, we were rebuffed by his Clan. It seems that he too was promised to someone shortly after his birth. I will admit, had they said yes this person would have brought great promise to my Clan's future…"

Coyote clears his throat. "If I may, Kuchiki-san...but have you ever thought of letting Rukia-chan choose for herself?" The Hollow inquires of his host.

Byakuya pauses for a moment before shaking his head ruefully. "It has only happened once before in my Clan's history, a marriage based on love…the Elders still resent his choice even to this day. Hisana and I want Rukia to be happy, but I can't go against the Clan a second time."

Coyote might be considered a lazy bastard at times, according to his wife's colorful description of his work ethics, but by no means is he unintelligent. Even he can tell that the Shinigami heir was speaking about himself and his wife, Hisana. How the Kuchiki noble fell in love and then married his wife must have a great story behind it, but the Hollow King isn't going to intrude on their private history. On the other hand, he inwardly grumbles that his and Nel's love affair was practically common knowledge in Las Noches; the release of their combined Reiatsu when they first made love even had the Queen commenting on how flustered she had gotten once the two showed up afterwards. Of course, Queen Kurosaki had chosen to remark on his and Nelliel's 'release' when the throne room was filled with the other Espada and Números, much to their chagrin and their audience's open amusement.

Byakuya notices the faint smile on the other man's face and asks what has brought about such a reaction.

"Oh, I was just remembering mine and Nel's own…courtship." Starrk chuckles. "It was a very embarrassing moment for both of us when all of Las Noches found out about our newly formed bond. Lilynette was born five years later, and ten years later, we had Tia."

Byakuya's face grows contemplative. "Your Musume-san grew up with the Shihōin-Shiba clan for many years. I only know bits of the history between you and them; might I ask how you became so close to them? I would have thought that years of warfare between our two races would have made that an impossibility, yet your Kazoku might as well be a branch family of the Shihōin, or theirs yours."

Coyote pours himself another drink which he downs with a single gulp. "It was shortly after Baraggan assassinated his Ōoji-san and the civil war began in Hueco Mundo. Queen Masaki took the throne after driving Baraggan deep into the southern lands, and effectively separated our two sides with the aid of the Shihōin-Shiba Kidō master Tsukabishi Tessai who just so happened to be crossing through our lands on his way back to Soul Society after his visit to Silbern. How the Queen even knew he was in Hueco Mundo to begin with still remains a mystery, but in the end he agreed to help us. With the aid of several dozen Kidō masters under his tutelage, he created the barrier that separates the majority of Hueco Mundo from the southern tip that Baraggan rules. Our Queen had hoped that over time the former Segunda would return, but instead he sent several assassins to get rid of the only true heir to the throne other than himself."

Pausing as he refills his glass, Coyote continues. "Shortly before the first assassination, Queen Masaki sent a young maiden to Soul Society with a ceasefire agreement, I believe you remember the day that Masaki showed up outside Seireitei's walls with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?"

"I do." Byakuya still remembers the day clearly when Isshin's future wife and the two Espada showed up on horseback outside the gates of Seireitei, asking to speak with the Reiō.

"She was an impressive woman as I recall...She walked right up to Jidanbō and spoke to him at length as to why she and her companions were there. Once a Hell Butterfly was sent, she and the other two simply sat under a cherry tree and waited. Of course, the Sōtaichō thought it was a trick and wanted to capture them, but the Reiō overruled him and sent Squad Zero to speak to her. The rest as we can say is history." The Kuchiki heir remarks as he sips from his own glass.

"Well, the part that very few know about is that when they were returning to Hueco Mundo, Masaki and her guards were ambushed and attacked by a very well-organized group of Hollows under Baraggan's rule. We didn't know at the time that one of his Fracción had stayed behind in our ranks as a spy; he was newly raised, and Baraggan had gotten to him very early. It was this Fracción that had helped set up the ambush, thinking it was our Queen who was secretly visiting Soul Society. His other mistake was setting up the ambush on land controlled by the Shihōin-Shiba Clan. They say it was love at first sight when Isshin, along with his Mother, older sister and brother came across the fighting; the four of them dove right in and with their help, all but two of Baraggan's Hollows died that day, with only Ggio Vega and an unknown female Arrancar managing to slip away. Afterwards, Isshin insisted that Masaki, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stay at the Shihōin-Shiba Estates until they healed, which Masaki agreed to in the end. It took them three weeks to recover enough for traveling again, but in that short amount of time, Isshin and the Queen's handmaiden had already fallen in love."

Swirling the dark liquor in his glass, Coyote takes a sip before continuing. "It was this treatment that made our Queen send Masaki back to Soul Society to make the arrangements for herself to sign the cease-fire documents in hopes of finding a lasting peace to end our long struggles. The earliest foundation of the peace treaty we will be signing in a few days. Our Queen had also decided she wanted to meet with those responsible for saving her maiden, so she along with the rest of the Espada stayed with the Shihōin-Shiba Clan for a few days, allowing friendships to be cultivated from there. Even after the Queen's untimely death, we still continue to pay visits to the first Shinigami Clan to offer us friendship instead of a bared blade for the first time in generations, Byakuya. It is why Tia and Lilynette spent more years with them then they did in Hueco Mundo, because in all honesty, Nel and I felt they were safer there until we put down the last remnants of Baraggan's rebellion. We didn't think he would use Soul Society as a means to circumvent our defenses; thankfully you believed us when we sent word that he was doing so, and effectively ended his cross-border jaunts with a well-fought battle. Hueco Mundo gives you our thanks for that, Kuchiki-dono."

Byakuya nodded graciously. "You have our thanks as well Coyote Starrk. Soul Society has neglected many of the outer Rukongai sections of our territory for far too long, but with this peace we will able to reclaim those lawless lands and return law and peace to those unfortunate citizens. With the addition of the trade agreements we plan to sign, I have no doubt those areas will benefit greatly from our exchange in material supplies and the presence of Shinigami protectors once more, now that they don't have to constantly patrol the borders to guard against potential invasions." The future heir says wholeheartedly.

"Then to the future for both of our peoples, Kuchiki-sama." Coyote raises his glass once again.

"To peace and prosperity Starrk-sama." Byakuya touches his glass to that of his former adversary.

XXXX

Hisana's laughter fills the room, the woman holding her ribs as she bends over with laughter. Across the table, Nelliel blushes with a deep shade of red as she too laughs awkwardly, neither lady paying attention to the crimson faces of their maids. Wiping a stray tear from her face, the future Queen of Soul Society looks at the green-haired Hollow before bursting out into laughter again.

"I can't believe all of Las Noches knew that you and your Goshujin-sama had…had…sex!" Hisana bends over, her stomach nearly cramping from her laughter.

Trying to hold her embarrassment together, Nelliel corrects the Kuchiki wife. "Not only that, but the Queen deliberately made note of it publicly when Coyote and I returned to the throne room. It wasn't planned, it was just that after many decades of flirting and teasing, we… let our instincts take over and then one thing lead to another...and that is how I found myself mated to Coyote. Of course, when we found out I was pregnant five years later; it set off many more months of teasing from the other Espada, especially our Queen who was the worst of the lot. Queen Kurosaki always broke out into giggles each time she saw us together, and would make rude hand gestures to emphasize her point."

"How so?" Hisana struggles to ask.

Her face flushing, Nelliel makes an O with one hand and then pokes it with the pointer finger of her other hand, all the while making weird squeaky noises. "She did this every time Coyote and I were alone with her. Still, she was happy for us, and when her handmaiden fell in love and married Isshin, the Queen teased them mercilessly as well, especially when Masaki became pregnant for the first time."

Hisana gathers herself, still chuckling. "Your youngest, Tia, when is her birthday?"

"July Twenty-Fifth…" Nelliel says it without thinking, but immediately realizes what she did when she sees a strange look in the violet eyes of Kuchiki Hisana.

The wife of the Kuchiki heir smiles as she claps her hands. "Refill our glasses and allow us some privacy, I shall ring for you when we are done." A chorus of Hai are heard and in a brief flurry of activity, the maids refill the decanter and saucers before leaving the room and closing the doors quietly behind them. Waving her hand, Hisana places a barrier around the two women; Nelliel waits patiently for the other woman to finish what she is doing, which doesn't take long.

Folding her hands primly before her, Kuchiki Hisana looks at the Queen of Hueco Mundo with a calculating look. "Shiba Fuku-Taichō is your Musume-san's intended isn't he, Nelliel?"

Sighing, Nelliel's shoulders slump in resignation knowing there is no point in denying it. "Tia doesn't know, and won't know until tonight. Your Omiai attempt has forced us to speed up their knowledge of their arranged marriage. It was pretty obvious wasn't it, Hisana? What with how those two act around each other..."

"I admit, it was too obvious Nelliel…" Hisana sighs. "The phrase 'too obvious to be true' comes to mind. Still, I see why the Shihōin-Shiba would defend their Omiai the way they did, now that I've seen Ichigo-kun and Tia-chan together. Your youngest is very beautiful, and from the few glimpses I saw, Shiba-kun is very infatuated with her."

Nelliel snorts amusingly. "Ichigo is in serious trouble with her, is what he is. My Tia is going to remind him that when he makes a promise to her, she expects him to keep it."

"Shiba Fuku-Taichō...didn't keep a promise!?" Hisana's eyebrows rise almost to her hairline. "He's renowned for keeping his promises. Exactly what didn't he do that he promised your Musume-san?"

"Put ink to paper…" Nelliel replies blandly.

'Ink and…paper? Oh. OH!' Hisana chuckles when she puts the dots together.

"Well then…" Hisana claps her hands together, signaling for the staff to return. "I hope he has a good excuse for failing Tia-chan, Nelliel."

Nelliel smiles as she sips her sake. "Oh, I doubt anything he says will appease Tia…my youngest is pretty angry at him..."

XXXX

The older Zanpakutō spirit spies the white version of the dual blade shivering momentarily. " _ **Zangetsu?**_ "

" **Someone definitely walked over the King's grave just now…** "

XXXX

'Oh shit!' Ichigo thinks as he struggles to get out of the death grip that is Squad Ten's Lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku.

It had started innocently enough; he and Tia had left the sweet shop while loaded to the gills with all kinds of sugary confections, when a yell to their left drew their attentions. Coming around the corner were a few of Ichigo's fellow Lieutenants. First and foremost was the blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman now suffocating him with her ample bosom. Behind her was the tattooed Hisagi Shūhei of Squad Nine, along with the aristocratic Kira Izuru of Squad Three, and lastly followed by the mousy Squad Five Lieutenant Hinamori Momo. Ichigo should have known better than to wave back at them, but that was the exact mistake he made, which is how he found himself losing consciousness when Rangiku flew at him and, in her normal show of enthusiasm, smushed his head deep into the valley of her cleavage.

"RAnnn…giiiii….kkkuuuu…" The orange-haired Shinigami Lieutenant is helpless to do anything, as his arms are being burdened by more than a few bags of sweets, which severely hamper his attempts to free himself.

Just as the poor male is about to faint, a strong grip finds his shoulder and pulls him back out from the bountiful heaven, a fair bit of violence evident in the grip. The reason for that becomes clear when Tia's hard voice demands answers.

"What do you think you are doing!? And who are you to hug Ichi-kun that way!?" Tia seethed out in barely suppressed rage.

Stunned and perplexed by the sudden interruption to her greeting, Rangiku frowns when she looks at the stranger who is holding her fellow Lieutenant so possessively. "Oh, I didn't see you there…ah, who are you?"

Izuru and Shūhei both facepalm while Momo stares at the busty blonde Lieutenant incredulously.

A twitch of the other blonde's eyebrows signals to the other three Lieutenants that besides her irritation at not being recognized, they had just interrupted something private between the Princess of Hueco Mundo and her Squad Thirteen Lieutenant escort. Izuru leans over to Shūhei and speaks in a very low voice.

"This isn't going to end well…"

Shūhei nods back imperceptibly. "…Rangiku is in over her head this time."

Momo though is staring at the blonde Espada with amazement in her eyes. 'This is her! This is Ichigo's secret crush!'

The mousy Lieutenant remembers how shortly after his arrival to the Gotei Thirteen, many of the female persuasion had thrown themselves at the protégé of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan in an attempt to garner his attention. Even daughters of various noble houses and Clans had attempted to secure Ichigo as a prospective husband, only for all of them to be rudely rebuffed by the orange-haired Shinigami when they didn't take his first polite refusal seriously. When he gained his Lieutenant's badge, Ichigo was the talk of the city over how he had made it so far so quickly, many comparing him to his late cousin Shiba Kaien. This of course was incentive enough for Rangiku to make her first shot at trying to seduce the orange-haired Shinigami.

 _It was a few weeks after his induction as Lieutenant for Squad Thirteen that Rangiku managed to convince Renji to invite Ichigo to a small outing with the other Lieutenants, as it was customary for newly appointed officers of his rank to celebrate their promotion. Renji was picked for the task since it was common knowledge that he had met Ichigo when the Shiba first arrived in Seireitei and his grandmother, Yoruichi was looking for an experienced officer to spar against her grandson. Renji had admittedly been looking for some extra income and had agreed to spar against the young boy, only to be shocked when Ichigo showed up with dual Zanpakutō. When he asked if they were real, the orange-haired boy proceeded to attack Renji until the red-headed Shinigami was forced to call upon his Shikai to try and salvage some of his pride and dignity. After that, it was said that Ichigo always went looking for Renji whenever he needed to let loose, even during his days at Shinōreijutsuin._

 _When the two Lieutenants arrived at the bar, Ichigo immediately knew something was different from the way that Rangiku kept eyeing him all through the night. Soon her plans became apparent when she challenged the youngest Lieutenant ever to a drinking game. Most of the Shinigami there snickered quietly when Ichigo accepted without hesitation, a few of them knowing that there had been only two Shinigami to have ever out-drank the busty blonde, one of them was the current Captain of Squad Eight, and the other was Ichigo's deceased cousin._

 _'How!? How are you doing this Ichi-kuuun!?' Rangiku whined as Ichigo effortlessly slugged back his twentieth saucer._

 _Sporting a shit-eating grin, Ichigo leaned forward as he poured Rangiku her twenty-first saucer. 'Simple, Matsumoto Fuku-Taichō…I've trained with the best that's all. Shihōin Yoruichi and Shiba Kūkaku…you are a lightweight compared to them.'_

 _Rangiku moaned in defeat. 'Not fair…you cheated!'_

 _'All's fair in love and war…' Was his taunting reply._

 _'Oh? So are you saying this is the opening round in our torrid love affair then…' The busty blonde immediately proclaimed with a seductive smirk on her face._

 _Ichigo paused and a serious gaze formed on his face. 'Sorry, Matsumoto Fuku-Taichō…I'm waiting for someone.'_

 _That declaration was enough to shock most of the people out of their drunken stupor for a solid minute or two. Rangiku sensed a story behind his statement, but she wouldn't find out that night as she tried and failed on her attempt. Actually, she promptly passed out after finishing her drink and Ichigo downed both of his with a smirk to win the challenge. He then picked up the older Shinigami with ease and, with the assistance of the most sober of the still-standing Lieutenants, carried Rangiku to her barracks and put her back to bed. Unfortunately for her, Captain Hitsugaya was none-too-pleased to see his second-in-command passed out in the arms of the famous noble, and even less so when he heard the reasons for it._

Rumor had it that the next morning, his yelling didn't stop for two whole hours.

Now, standing before the Hueco Mundo Princess and not realizing the look in her green-orbs, Rangiku places her fists on her hips and looks over the much-tanned young woman who is pushing Ichigo behind her body. Ignoring the hushed whispers being sent to her from her companions, the busty woman takes a step towards the now agitated Kimono clad woman standing in front of her.

"Did I interrupt a date or something, Ichi-kun?" Rangiku waves her hand towards her fellow Lieutenant for an answer.

Before Ichigo can reply, Tia replies for him. "Yes you did, and Ichigo is mine…so back off!"

Silence then reigns between the six people, shocked looks etched on five of their faces, none more so than Ichigo and Tia. Brown orbs zero in on the blonde hair in front of him, ignoring the incredulous stares coming from the others. Momo is the only one not looking surprised; instead, she is grinning at the shocked look on the other faces, especially Rangiku's. Folding her hands behind her back, Momo rocks back and forth on her heels waiting to see how this will play out.

"So…you and Ichigo are…dating?" Rangiku finally recovers and asks innocently.

The narrowed eyes of the Hollow Princess show that she is less than pleased about the question asked. "He's mine and that's all you need to know…Fuku-Taichō." The sharp release of her Reiatsu starts to fill the air.

Ichigo senses the warning signs of an impending disaster and gently takes Tia's arm. "Tia…don't."

Snapping her head backwards, the furious Espada only sees concern in his eyes, and her righteous anger falters. "It is a simple misunderstanding…let me take care of this. Please?" Ichigo asks again.

His comforting voice allows Tia's head to clear, as she realizes her Reiatsu is filled with her angry emotions and the surrounding civilians are starting to look scared or worried at the group of powerful beings. Reeling her Reiatsu back under her control to avoid unintentionally hurting anyone, she moves to his side.

"Sorry Ichigo…" She whispers as she takes his hand again.

Frowning inwardly at her sudden demure state, Ichigo turns to speak to Rangiku. "Matsumoto Fuku-Taichō, this is Tier Starrk, Princess of Hueco Mundo and my best friend. I was giving her a private tour of Seireitei since she has never been here before…"

The blonde Lieutenant looks dumbfounded. "Wait…this is her? This is one you keep referring to whenever we ask why you keep brushing off all those beautiful nobles? I thought…I thought she wasn't real…someone you made up because…well…some people thought you just…liked…guys…" She hurriedly backs up two steps when Ichigo's face grows deep crimson in color and a vein throbbed visibly on his temple.

"What the HELL RANGIKU!? How the hell did you even come up with such a stupid idea!? Wait! Did Renji or Tatsuki put you up to this!? I'll kill 'em both if they had a hand in this, I swear to…"

A muffled snort from behind Ichigo causes him to switch from yelling at Rangiku to whirling on the blonde-haired Princess who is now giggling madly behind him. The indignation he just felt at Matsumoto's assumptions quickly drain as he stares at the face of his best friend, who is trying and failing to cover her mouth and stifle her giggles. Tia quickly loses the battle and grabs his arm, burying her head in his chest in an attempt to find a place to hide.

"She…She…thought I…was…imaginary Ichigo!? She thought I was faked so you could hide your…your sexuality!? Oh, this is just too much! It…it only makes…sense if she is telling the truth…I am so sorry Ichigo…but this is just too funny…" Tia begins wheezing as she runs out of breath to laugh, tears streaming down her face at her abrupt mood swing from wanting to kill the busty Shinigami for getting so clingy with Ichigo, to being bowled over by laughter at Rangiku's confusion about Ichigo's sexuality.

Disbelief etched on his face and in his soul, Ichigo pinches his nose to stem the growing headache he can feel building. "Ha ha ha Tia. I'm glad you find this so funny. As for you Rangiku, maybe I should send word to Tōshirō about a certain Fuku-Taichō claiming sick when she and a few others went instead on a long weekend trip to the hot springs in the Eastern Fourth District a few months back…I'm sure Hitsugaya Taichō would love to hear all about that one?"

"Y-You swore you wouldn't say anything about that Ichi-kun!" The Lieutenant begins sweating at the slowly growing but malicious grin on the orange-headed Shiba's face.

"That was before you questioned my 'preferences' and my sanity! I told you repeatedly I had someone back home…I…was…waiting for."

Silence once again fills the air as Ichigo turns from the surprised looks on the faces of three of the Lieutenants to the now stunned face of Tia. Looking into her startled emerald orbs, he slowly regains his composure and holds out a hand to his charge. As she numbly takes his hand, Ichigo looks over at the four Shinigami officers.

"We'll talk later okay?"

Seeing them nod silently, Ichigo guides Tia away from the dumbfounded looks of his friends and fellow officers. Once the pair are gone, Momo rounds on the busty blonde and snarls out at her. "Nicely done Rangiku-chan!"

"What…? I didn't do anything Momo."

Slapping a hand to her forehead, the mousy girl swivels her head back and forth. "You basically told someone that cares deeply for Ichigo that dozens of women have been throwing themselves at his feet! Questioned his 'manliness'! And on top of all of that, you didn't even recognize Tia-sama as the younger Princess of Hueco Mundo! Someone who was introduced to all of Seireitei not less than two hours ago! Are you drunk or just high!?"

"I fell asleep standing up when they started the speeches at the ceremony." Rangiku responds back defiantly without the slightest hint of shame.

The three Lieutenants have no idea of how to reply other than to facepalm and grumble in annoyance.

XXXX

'So, he's been waiting for me?' Tia says in her mind as she and Ichigo walk away from the brief but interesting interlude with the Gotei's officers.

" **Told you soooooo….Doesn't mean he's going to be forgiven so easily Tia-chan.** " Tiburón remarks back.

Casting a quick look at Ichigo to see that he is obviously talking to his Zanpakutō, Tia mentally agrees with her own spirit. 'True, he does have to suffer for his inconsideration, but…'

" **…But I guess we could show him some leniency, right?** "

"You want to go anywhere else Tia?" Ichigo's voice stops her from answering Tiburón.

Looking around, she takes notice that many of the shop keepers are beginning to pack up for the day, seeing that the sun is quickly setting towards the western horizon. She also wants out of the Kimono so she can put on a nice pair of Hakama and a loose blouse or even a loose robe before dinner, so she shakes her head no.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if I take the quickest route home." Whistling loudly, he circles his hand in the air twice.

Tia isn't surprised when Ulquiorra appears next to them; however, she is startled when nearly two dozen ninja-clad Onmitsukidō join them, she had thought only a few were part of her security detail. After counting heads, Ichigo turns to the Cuatro and speaks.

"We'll use Shunpo to get Tia to the Estate, you want to lead or take the rear guard?" Ichigo asks the green-eyed Espada.

Ulquiorra shrugs. "I will follow behind; I only vaguely remember where your Clan's main estate is Ichigo."

Ichigo nods at him, then turns to the others. "Okay then, standard formation. Five out front, four to a side and four with Ulquiorra-san, the rest a loose circle no more than hundred paces out. Remember, Tia-sama is our priority; if anyone is actually moronic enough to try anything, try and take them alive, if not...well you know your orders. Move out." He gently grips Tia around her waist.

"Hold on…Princess." Ichigo smirks before jumping into the air and then they begin a slow Shunpo over the rooftops.

Tia feels her skin growing hot as her body nearly molds itself to Ichigo's taller frame; it is a sensation she hasn't felt since she last fell asleep against him six years ago, the last night they slept together as children. She places her arms around his neck as she closes the distance even more between her and Ichigo. It is also the time she decides to 'punish' him some more as she uses one finger to trace the edge of his ear while she gently blows on the back of his neck. The hand and arm holding her around her waist tightens slightly as they shift directions and Ichigo shoots a look at her innocent face.

When he turns away, she immediately takes the opportunity to shift her legs and entwines one leg through his as she snuggles deeper into his chest. One hand slowly runs up and down the front of his uniform, always pausing over his heart before continuing its journey. Taking a quick peek, she sees his skin is a healthy shade of pink and his eyes keep darting from where they are going to her…

" **You didn't, Tia-chan…** "

'You said to make him pay for breaking his promise…you never said how to make him pay.' Tia knows she is blushing, but if it's only him looking down her slightly open front, she doesn't mind him ogling her cleavage.

'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! What is she doing to me dammit!?' Ichigo's eyes keep wandering down to the enticing sight despite Juda admonishing him on his behavior.

" **Can it Juda-no-balls! The Queen is obvious playing hardball here with the King! If she wants to show off her wares to her future King, I say let her! Now shut up and let me and King enjoy the view from up here!** "

" _ **It**_ _**is plainly clear that her intentions…are to lower our guard for tonight…you fools.**_ " Ichigo and Zangetsu simultaneously roll their eyes, sensing the truth in his words.

'Fine, but I swear if she continues what she's doing to me…Holy shit! What is she doing with her hand now!?' Ichigo swears her hand brushed against his lower abdomen, just below his waistline.

Tia moves her hand back up his chest; she had seen the sudden look of shock on Ichigo's face when she purposely rubbed her hand lower than was polite, but she didn't care just as long as he had no clear indication as to what she had planned for him after dinner. Tease him then berate him, anything to keep him off balance. Relaxing into his body, she soaks in his body heat while she feels his heart beating quicker than it had a few seconds ago when her hand had paused on his heart again. Closing her eyes fully, she trusts him to deliver her safely to the Shihōin-Shiba estate without her needing to keep an eye on their surroundings.

"Tia…Tia we're here." Ichigo's strained voice says as they gently land.

Blinking her eyes, Tia sees they are in the center of a stone courtyard. Waiting for them are Ichigo's Elders: Shihōin Yūshirō, Shihōin Yoruichi, Shihōin Urahara Kisuke, Shiba Kūkaku and Shiba Ganju, as well as her parents and Ichigo's father. Disengaging herself from Ichigo's body, she shudders when he lets loose a small sigh of disappointment, but both young adults know she has to speak to those waiting for them. Walking up to the group of adults, she stops and bows politely to them.

"I'm home." Tia is immediately drawn into a hug followed by a kiss, first by Yoruichi and then by Kūkaku; soon, Yūshirō, Kisuke, Ganju and Isshin each come up to give her their greetings before Ichigo's father finally speaks.

"They've been waiting…" The newly arrived Espada doesn't have to wonder long about who Isshin is speaking about, for two voices suddenly call out.

"Tia-nee-san! / Tia-chan!" Tia immediately drops to one knee so she can be engulfed by Karin's and Yuzu's hugs, as the twins rush out from the doorway and leap into her arms. Holding them tightly she gives both of them a loving squeeze. "You two have grown up so much since I last saw you! Definite beauties…no wonder your brother is such a grouch."

"Oi! I'm right here you know!" Ichigo scowls as the rest of the family bursts out into laughter.

Yuzu giggles as she leans back out of Tia's arms. "She's right Ichi-nii; you are a grouch most days, although I think that will change now that Tia-chan is home."

Both mentioned people blush at the comment, ignoring the sniggers coming from their elders and parents. Ichigo punches his father in his stomach before handing him the bags he had stored on his arm.

"Find a place for this stuff you old goat, and keep your mitts off my damn chocolate…I'm taking a bath…a damn cold one." He mutters at the end.

Kūkaku watches her nephew enter the estate while muttering violently to himself; she catches a few colorful words and the same name being repeated over and over. She twists to look at Tia, who conveniently avoids looking at the second oldest child of Shiba Ichiro, Yoruichi and Akihito's first son who had died before shortly before Ichigo was born. Walking up to her nieces, Kūkaku looks down at the Princess of Hueco Mundo with a visible smirk on her face.

"Soooo…Tia-chan, what did you do to Ichigo to have him so red and flushed, as well as talking to himself about damn hormones, crazy-ass Hollow women and screeching Zanpakutō's?"

Smiling sweetly, Tia stands with the twins each holding one of her hands. "I did nothing Aunt Kūkaku; he must have been imagining things as usual. According to his fellow Fuku-Taichō he is infamous for having an imaginary friend." She bows gracefully. "Please forgive me Aunty, but I really want out of these clothes."

The black-haired woman barks out a laugh. "Yeah, I know how you feel; the girls will take you to your room. We'll talk more after dinner."

Tia gives the Elders another small bow before she turns to the twins. "Come along Karin, Yuzu, you can show me to my room."

Kūkaku grins as she watches the Hollow Princess leave while talking softly to Yuzu; turning, she sees the same grins on the faces of her family who are also watching the three disappear into the manor. Jerking a thumb at Tia's retreating back, the fireworks expert voices her amusement.

"Seems like she's already punishing that dumbass Itoko of mine. Can't say I blame her though, he's gonna freak out once he finds out where she is sleeping. Was that your idea Isshin-Oji-san?"

Isshin, then Kisuke and Yūshirō all point at the smirking face of Yoruichi; the purple-haired werecat shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, as soon as we tell them tonight, they can stop hiding their feelings for one another."

"Still, Sobo-sama, don't you think that's going a bit overboard?" The black-haired Shiba woman asks curiously.

"Hmm...Not really, besides Nelliel and Coyote thought it would be…a unique challenge for them to overcome. What's the harm anyways? They slept in the same bed when they were younger…though now they are two sexually-charged young adults." Golden eyes dance with merriment.

"Yeah…two sexually-repressed and hormonally-frustrated adults…" Ganju groans out as he begins to walk into the house. "Whatever could ever go wrong with them sharing the same bed…?"

XXXX

Toweling his hair dry after taking a very cold shower, Ichigo wraps another one around his waist before he slides open the door to his room. Taking two steps out into his room, he freezes when he hears a sudden and sharp intake of air somewhere to his right. Slowly turning to face the source of the unexpected noise, Ichigo comes face-to-face with six distinctly different sets of faces showing various reactions to his current state of undress.

Yuzu is covering her eyes while a deep red blush colors her skin. Karin's face is sneering in what he knows is her 'getting ready to blow up on him' expression. Next is Emilou Apacci, her face is blank and eyes glassy while standing there seemingly unconscious, which he assumes by the fact that she hasn't bothered to wipe the slow trickle of blood leaving her nose might be entirely possible. Next to her is Franceska Mila Rose, whose arms are crossed and her eyes wandering up and down his frame appreciatively, as are Cyan Sung-Sun's, although the latter has most of her face hidden behind a sleeve to cover up her expression. Then, there is the blonde-haired Princess whose red face does little to hide that she too is drinking in the sight of his tall muscular body, little rivulets of water tricking down his abs and sinking into the cloth barely wrapping his lower body...Her eyes are half-lidded while her mouth parts slightly, then she suddenly regains her senses and begins to glare at him.

"What! Are! You! Doing in here Ichigo!?" Tia storms over to him with a face as red as a tomato.

Stepping back in the face of her onslaught, the Shinigami is about to apologize instinctively when he suddenly stops and thinks. "Wait just a damn second Tia! What the hell are all of you doing in MY ROOM!?" He retorts angrily.

Caught off guard by this sudden reversal, Tia stops in her tracks and starts to stammer. "Your…your room Ichigo? They…they told Karin and Yuzu that this was to be my room…Sonvabitches!"

"Language Tia-sama." Sung-Sun admonishes her Princess absently, her eyes still glued to Ichigo's body.

A quick glare shuts up the lavender-eyed Fracción; though that might be because she is too busy ogling the Shinigami to say any more. Tia turns back to the male in question, then blushes and looks away again. "Can you please get dressed Ichigo? Your family definitely has something up their sleeve…"

"…No shit!" Ichigo growls as he walks to his closet and pulls out the blackest yukata he owns along with a pair of white tabi and Zori.

Sung-Sun and Mila Rose both cover the twins' ears as their older brother's continuous stream of profanity fills the air. Only after Ichigo stalks back into the bathroom and slides the door shut with a loud bang do the two Arrancar remove their hands from the younger Shiba siblings' ears. Karin rubs her forehead in exasperation, while Yuzu stares first at Tia then the closed door, before breaking out into giggles. Getting up, she runs out of the room and her footsteps are heard fading down the stairway.

"OTOU-SAN! OTOU-SAN! HIDE QUICK! ICHI-NII IS…"

The remaining five in Ichigo's room only feel a slight breeze, and one set of eyes manage to catch the blur of orange as it disappears out of the room; a moment later her guess of its identity is proved to be correct as Ichigo is heard yelling at his insane family.

"Dammit Goat-Chin! I know you were part of this weren't you!? Come out now and die like the man you claim to be! What the hell are you laughing about Sobo-sama!? Sofu-sama! Hold on! You too Nelliel Oba-san!? You're all in on this aren't you!?"

They hear Yoruichi speak up through her laughter. "Now calm down Ichi-bo…Yuzu could you please give us some privacy? There are things we must speak about to your Onii-san in private."

"But…but Sobo-sama…pleeeease?"

"Upstairs, Yuzu."

"Fine! Be that way!"

Tia, Karin and the three Arrancar listen as Yuzu's footsteps stomp upstairs and draw closer, then the fair-haired twin appears in the doorway pouting. "They kicked me out…"

"Awwww…poor thing."

"Shut up Karin…"

Tia pats the bed next to her. "Come on Yuzu. Whatever they wish to speak about with Ichigo in private must be important. Possibly due to Lilynette, myself, my Fracción and our staff staying here instead of the palace, they're probably going to be going over their security for us. But as for our sleeping arrangements, that I am at a loss for..."

Tia and the twins miss the shared looks between the Fracción. Sung-Sun gets up and walks over to Ichigo's closet so she can start unpacking Tia's clothes. Opening the closet doors, she roots through for a moment, then stands back with a confused expression on her face as she turns to the others.

"Karin, why is Ichigo's closet so empty? I thought as a noble he would have more clothes than this." The Arrancar points towards the walk-in closet, which is conspicuously bare of clothing.

"He doesn't live here Sung-Sun-san. He, Tatsuki and Chad share a house with the Ishida's near Squad Thirteen's compound. Mostly he stays there so he doesn't have to travel far for duty; Ichi-nii has a bad habit of being nearly late for muster every morning, or so Tatsuki and Chad say." The darker-haired twin remarks.

Tia shivers when Tiburón whispers to her. " **Ichigo has his own…place…ehmm…sounds delicious.** "

'Will you stop that! What has gotten into you Tiburón!?'

" **Do you still deny what you have been feeling the moment you found out we would be coming here? With HIM!? It. Is. Driving. Me. Insane! I feel his soul calling out to me Tia, I know you have felt it and it is only growing stronger with each passing moment that we are near them…We are theirs…we always have been theirs, haven't we?** " Sensing her depression, Tia sends feelings of comfort to her Zanpakutō.

'Then tonight we will make our feelings clear to them…that we want them.'

" **...Thank you.** "

Someone knocks on the door, and then Ichigo pokes his head through the doorway. "I'm going out for an hour to see Suì-Fēng Oba-san. Dinner will be at seven P.M. so I should be back with plenty of time."

"Wait, Ichigo." Tia quickly walks up to him. "Is it alright if I come with you?"

Taking her hand, Ichigo looks her in her eyes. "It's a boring staff meeting with Oba-san, Tia, and you wouldn't be allowed to attend anyway…I'm sorry, but that's how Squad Two works. I'll make it up to you tomorrow when we go swimming, everything will be my treat. So, I'll be back with Suì-Fēng Oba-san and Tatsuki before you know it. Also, Chad's downstairs if you want to say hi to him."

Turning to leave, he stops and looks back as his hand slowly lifts up, Tia's fingers once again intertwining with his. Seeing the longing expression on her face, Ichigo silently mouths to her. 'I won't be long…'

Soon their fingers reluctantly part, and Ichigo's eyes never stray from Tia's face until he is about a third of the way down the stairway and it hides his face from her. Listening to him yell at Isshin as he leaves, Tia smiles to herself sadly.

'You're right, Tiburón; we aren't complete unless we're near him…'

XXXX

"You're kidding? She really did that to you?" Tatsuki falls to her side laughing after Ichigo describes his day so far to his Aunt and the black-haired Squad Thirteen Third Seat who decided to stay behind to hear his report, having already delivered hers prior to his arrival.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, he nods his head. "I still have no idea if she's gonna kill me or kiss me from how she is behaving. Zangetsu is leaning more towards a serious ass-beating then the kiss. Juda isn't saying a word; I think he'd rather not get involved this time around."

A saucer slides into his hands, Suì-Fēng chuckling as she lifts hers. "At least Tia-chan didn't cause nearly fifty-thousand yen worth of damage…"

"That's not my fault Oba-san! Lily just went crazy and started running around and chopping their heads off! What was I supposed to do!?"

"Chopping…their…heads off? What!?" Ichigo looks completely bewildered by that declaration.

Suì-Fēng picks something up from her side of the desk, placing what seems to be an orange rag on the table in front of him. Ichigo studies it closer to see it is a stuffed toy that has stuffing falling out from a hole in the top, where it is lacking…a head.

Ichigo points at it while looking at Tatsuki. "She killed fifty-thousand yen worth of plushies?"

Tatsuki's head hits the table as she groans. "Lily picked up one of those new plushies that talks when you squeeze it…and she freaked out and started cutting their heads off, the entire time screaming about them being possessed. By the time my detail and I got her to calm down and showed her that they were just simple toys…she had destroyed nearly a third of the poor shouten owner's stock for the spring. I had no choice but to pay for the damages plus an extra fifteen thousand yen for scaring off any potential customers for the coming week."

Ichigo whistles lowly. "So, you had to fork over sixty-five thousand yen? Oh man, is Yūshirō Ōoji-san going to chew you out Suki." The orange-haired Shinigami has the decency to hold his laughter back as he says it.

"I know…" The black-haired Third Seat moans as she sits back up and downs her Sake in one gulp.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Ichigo notices what time it is. "We should get going, dinner will be served soon and I don't want to miss what those three have waiting for us."

Ichigo and Tatsuki both stand to leave, but Suì-Fēng remains sitting at her desk with a serious expression on her face.

"Oba-san?" Ichigo exchanges a look of concern and worry with Tatsuki.

Cupping her hands together, Shaolin Fon looks up at her nephew and the young woman she considers as her own daughter. "Be wary of Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo…I saw how she was looking at you and Tia today, and I didn't like what I saw."

Sighing loudly, Ichigo grimaces as he recalls the looks Rukia had given Tia. "I know that feeling, Tia has made mention of it as well. Seriously, what am I going to do about her Oba-san? It's like the word 'no' isn't in her vocabulary or something. And wait until she finds out who I am engaged to..."

"Are you sure you want to announce that Ichigo? Maybe it would be better if you and Tia wait until its closer to your actual wedding date before making the announcement. Besides, the Clan is still trying to figure out how to get you stationed in Las Noches, or to convince Tia to come live here after your wedding." The oldest of Yoruichi's children voices her opinion on the matter, only to stop as she sees Ichigo's smile.

"Listen to us…" Ichigo pauses. "She doesn't even know yet, and we're already planning on where we should live. First of all, I have to live through the night, she's promised to hold 'our' discussion after dinner."

Tatsuki and Suì-Fēng both break out in laughing agreement when a knock comes on the office door.

"Enter!" The current Squad Two Captain shouts out.

Lumbering in is the very large Ōmaeda Marechiyo, Lieutenant of Squad Two with a stack of paperwork. "Taichō, all the claims from the 'incident' are now finished as you ordered. Is there anything else?"

"No, Ōmaeda Fuku-Taichō, you're done for the night. Enjoy your time off tomorrow, I know your Onee-chan has been looking forward to seeing you." Suì-Fēng signals for her large Lieutenant to leave.

"Very well Taichō. Good night then." He leaves with a burst of Shunpo.

Ichigo casts a glance at his Aunt. "What's with him all of a sudden? Normally he tries to stay with you as long as he can…seeing how he has a crush on you Oba-san."

Jumping backwards from Suzumebachi's swing after his teasing of his Aunt, Ichigo and Tatsuki both grin at the flustered Captain. "Shut your mouths both of you. I swear one word of kindness and he blows it completely out of proportion. Do you know how annoying he's been since that day? DO YOU!? And Okaa-san, she hasn't let up once! I…I've been having horrible dreams that she and Kisuke have been in secret negotiations for an Omiai between our Clans…Oh Kami nooooooo!"

"Come on Shaolin Oba-san…you aren't an old maid yet…but if you don't act soon…" Ichigo runs ahead of his murderous Aunt, a laughing Tatsuki following behind the two family members.

"Don't cheat Tia-chan out of killing him first, Suì-Fēng Oba-san!"

XXXX

After arriving back at the Estate, the trio makes their way to the dining room, Ichigo limping slightly as he heads towards his seat at the table. Ignoring the questioning gazes from his father and grandmother, the orange-haired Lieutenant finds his place and sits gingerly as he does. Waving off the concerned questions from his younger light-haired sister, Ichigo then looks across the table and has to fight back a blush upon seeing Tia sitting across from him while wearing a loose light-orange Yukata, her hair once again done up in the braids he has sorely missed from their childhood. Ichigo resigns himself to the fact that dinner is going to be a long, long affair with Tia looking the way she does.

Two hours later, Shinigami and Hollow alike sit patting their full bellies contently after eating their fourth course; the staff begin clearing away the plates from the table as they ready the occupants for the last dish, dessert. While the guests and hosts wait expectantly, glasses are filled with wine and saucers with Sake. At one end of the large table sits Yūshirō, while his opposite, Coyote sits at the other end. Down either side, Hollows and Shinigami sit intermingled, save for Ichigo who sits between Karin and Yuzu, with Tia sitting directly across from him.

Throughout dinner, Ichigo had unknowingly been caught staring at Tia multiple times, with his eyes lingering longer than was proper by Soul Society's standards. His actions didn't go unnoticed by either Tia's or Ichigo's family, in fact all of them knew what was going on except for Ichigo's sisters and the woman he has been engaged to since birth. Soon, the staff brings out the last course of the meal, bowls of fruit-flavored ice shavings topped with freshly sliced fruits. A few of the guests send quizzical looks when Ichigo growls lowly and mutters something about 'damn strawberries everywhere'.

He's about to take his first spoonful when he spots Tia looking at her bowl then at his. Looking down, he sees what she is looking at and wordlessly trades bowls with her.

"It's called whipped cream Tia, you'll like it." Ichigo explains, and then watches as she lifts a spoonful and, either purposely or unintentionally, slowly licks the cream off before gliding the treat into her mouth, a slow lick of her lips having his groin feeling rather tight while his eyes are glued to her movements.

Shivering, he hears her murmur her thanks, and he hastily replies with his own words of courtesy. Keeping his eyes lowered to prevent the rush of heat to his face, he misses hearing a blue-haired Espada asking him about how far he has progressed as a Shinigami.

Yuzu's polite elbow brings him back to reality, and he looks down at the light-haired twin. "What Yuzu?"

Giggling, she points at Grimmjow and tells him to answer the question. "Huh? What question?"

"If ya stopped staring at Tia so much during dinner then you might have realized there is still a table full of people around you Ichi-chan." Brown orbs glare into a set of challenging light-blue eyes.

"I was just thinking that's all, Grimmjow-san, not…staring." A few chortles greet his painfully obvious lie.

"Whatever Ichi-chan, but again…if ya listening this time around…I asked how far ya got in your training? We heard you have Shikai, the first release…so how close are you to your Bankai?"

Shifting nervously, Ichigo is about to answer when Yoruichi speaks up. "Most Shinigami take a century or more before they can manifest their Zanpakutō spirit into the material world. Even then, it's usually a decade or more before they actually achieve the final release…"

Ichigo cuts of his grandmother nervously. "Actually Sobo-sama…I…am already close to achieving Bankai…I've been manifesting Zangetsu and Juda for close to two hours a day now just to prepare for their eventual test."

Glasses and utensils drop from the numb fingers of the various current or retired Shinigami, as nearly all of them turn to stare at Ichigo in disbelief. Isshin leans forward and asks his son to repeat what he said so he can make sure he heard Ichigo correctly.

"Ehmm...I said I'm close already Goat-Chin...sheesh, just because your old ass took so long doesn't mean I have to. Besides, Zangetsu and Juda are very effective mentors, basically the day after I learned my Shikai, they began training me for my Bankai, I'm not allowed to stall or stop as they just won't allow it. So I spend most nights in my inner world for up to six hours before they let me sleep." He pauses when the room stays silent.

"What?"

"Ichigo, you do know that most Taichō have taken a century or more before gaining their Bankai? But you sound as if you are going to achieve yours…" Yoruichi carefully begins.

"In a year or so…besides, Sofu gained his in three days…maybe I should try it his way." Ichigo clarifies for them.

Kisuke nearly folds into himself when Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng both twist around at the same time and begin yelling at the blonde-haired man.

"Dammit Kisuke! I thought I told you NOT to tell him how you gained Bankai…do I have to remind you how impulsive Ichigo can get!?" Kisuke's wife shouts as she stabs a chopstick in the floor near his feet.

So busy with watching his wife, the cowering man is open to the slap to the back of his head from his daughter-in-law as she leans around Nnoitra. "Moron! Insane, tinkering, madman! Kaa-chan is right; you don't know when to keep things to yourself when it comes to your gadgets and gizmos!"

"He offered but I refused Oba-san, Sobo-sama…besides, I did listen to you…never trust his crap or else it'll blow up in my face." Ichigo responds while smirking at his pouting step-grandfather.

"Ichigo! When have I ever steered you wrong my boy?" Kisuke asks in a wounded tone, but is immediately overwhelmed by the various responses from the younger Shinigami present.

"When you told him Sekkiseki stone cures stomachache three days quicker…"

"…or the time you told us that Kidō could be used to help our grades in…"

"…how about that pill he tried pawning off as an instant source of food to Squad Four…"

"…or the time he tried to get Tatsuki to wear that ridiculous get-up and shout out that stupid phrase…"

"Okay! Okay, so maybe a few things didn't work out…" Kisuke drops his chin on top of his folded hands and sulks.

Patting his head like she was comforting a wounded puppy, Yoruichi kisses his cheek with a small smile. "Still, you did prove your theory about how one could circumvent the time required to train Bankai if they are strong enough, so there is that."

Karin looks at her step-grandfather and asks him how he did it.

"Well Karin-chan, basically I forced Benihime into our world by stabbing my Zanpakutō into a device I created called the Tenshintai. By forcing her into my world, I estimated I had only three days in which to force her into submission or I would never yield my Bankai. Trust me when I say this, Benihime truly is a reflection of her name. I wasn't sure if I was going to survive the first day, let alone three days with her, but in the end I did and thankfully I've never had to release her yet in anger."

"She's that powerful?" Yuzu asks in wonder.

Shaking his head, Kisuke eyes grow dim. "She's…unique."

Sensing Kisuke doesn't want to talk about his Bankai, Grimmjow turns back to Ichigo. "So you've gotten stronger, mind having a spar against me tomorrow?"

"Ah, sorry, but I'm taking Tia swimming at a nearby lake." Ichigo immediately apologizes.

"Just like old times then." Tatsuki says with a smirk as Grimmjow grumbles. "I guess that means Lilynette and I are on our own. That's okay because there is a festival near Squad Six that looks good. Just, no cutting off any plushy heads!"

"Not my fault!" The elder Starrk daughter protests. "I swear they are evil, the way they were mocking me with their beady eyes and that creepy voice…I'm gonna have nightmares from that voice!"

"Ah, that reminds me, Arisawa-chan…" Yūshirō grins as Tatsuki gulps nervously.

Soon the table is filled with laughing or chuckling listeners as Tatsuki and Lilynette begin pleading innocence and/or ignorance at the same time. The whole story finally gets told leaving one person scowling and the other moping in shame. Orihime clings to her best friend while giggling uncontrollably as she tries to console Tatsuki, while Chad gives Lilynette a sympathetic smile. Coyote offers to reimburse the whole sum to Yūshirō who waves it off, telling the Hollow King how this story would be of great use when Tatsuki marries and has her own children. Offended by that, Tatsuki swears she'll never marry and this story will be for naught.

"What about you Ichigo, anything of interest happen to you and Tia during her tour?" Suì-Fēng asks with an impish grin, much to Ichigo's horror at the betrayal from his Aunt.

Ichigo is about to deny anything happened when the Tercera Espada suddenly interrupts him and speaks to her parents. "A fascinating little thing happened to us just before dinner Mother, Father. We met several of Ichigo's fellow Fuku-Taichō and one of them nearly smothered him to death with her jugs."

Ichigo can't stop the nervous sweat drops he now feels forming on his forehead. "Tia, I already explained…"

"Oh, and for some reason they thought I was just an imaginary friend didn't they Ichigo…I wonder why that was…maybe had you simply wrote me just once, you could've had proof of my existence with my return letter, but no…you only had your word to fall back on." Everyone around Ichigo tries their best to hold their amusement in, with most of them failing.

Nelliel laughs loudly at Ichigo. "They thought Tia was a ghost Ichigo?"

Waving his hands frantically, he tries to explain. "NO Oba-san! They kept wondering why I have refused so many offers from among the nobles and Shinigami alike and I told them…I told them I already…belong…to someone."

The room grows very quiet as Nelliel and Yoruichi share a quick glance, nodding to her husband; Nelliel asks the staff to pour saucers of Sake for everyone. Lifting his glass first after the maids fill each of the saucers, Yūshirō sends a wink to his opposite at the other end of the table who gives a slight nod of his head.

"I would like to propose a toast, first to peace, and second to our expanding Kazoku." The Clan leader says solemnly before raising his Sake. "To Peace and Kazoku!"

"To Peace and Kazoku!" The entire table repeats.

After they have downed their saucers of Sake, Karin looks down the table at her Great-Uncle. "Ōoji-san, why did you say…expanding Kazoku?"

Steepling his fingertips, the golden-eyed Shihōin-Shiba smiles at his Great-niece. "Tatsuki, would you do the honors?"

"Of course, Yūshirō-sama." Tatsuki digs into her Kimono and pulls out the very same document from three nights ago, before standing up and walking over to Karin, handing her the aged paper.

"What's this?" The black-haired twin asks curiously.

Isshin grins as he motions for his daughter to read it. "A surprise…one that I think is long overdue."

Looking at her Elders suspiciously, Karin unrolls the parchment and begins to read out loud the words written down. As she moves along the document, her voice begins breaking out excitedly as she realizes what she has in her possession. When she finishes, Karin turns to look at her grinning older brother and starts to stammer.

"Y…you and…and…Tia-Onee-san…are…getting married?"

"KAWAII!" Yuzu's excited squeal snaps the last person to know the truth of her Omiai from her stunned silence. Snapping her head towards her mother and father, Tia points a shaky finger at the orange-haired male who is grinning smugly at her. "He…I…we…are…engaged?"

"Only if you want us to be, Tia." Ichigo reassures her before anyone can reply to Tia's question.

Nodding to Ichigo, she is about to answer when she is gently reminded by her Zanpakutō that Ichigo needs to be reminded of his broken promise first. Agreeing, Tia stands to her feet and begins to walk away silently towards the stairs leading to the second floor, more than a few adults watch the young blonde and the orange-haired man intently and some grinning in knowing amusement. The awkward silence is broken when she suddenly calls out to him harshly.

"Upstairs now, Shiba-kun!"

Getting to his feet in a hurry, Ichigo stops when his father grabs his arm. "Don't do anything stupid Ichigo…remember you and Tia-chan have other issues to deal with still."

"I know Tou-san, I know…"

"Good luck Ichigo-kun, you'll need it!" Nearly all the adults chorus together, causing Ichigo to glare at them and Tia to direct a spike of killing intent towards all of them.

"Otou-san, Tia-Onee-san isn't really going to kill Ichi-nii, is she?" Yuzu's eyes follow her brother in worry as Ichigo hurries after Tia.

Apacci places a hand on the younger twin and gives the best answer possible. "He won't die, though he might wish he did when she gets done with him. Tia is pretty upset with your brother for breaking his promise to her six years ago, so the best thing to do is to let them sort it out between themselves. But at least one good thing will come out of this…"

"What's that?" Yuzu clasps her hands in worry.

Mila Rose answers next with a chuckle. "She's finally getting her one wish to come true."

XXXX

Walking behind the silent Espada before him, Ichigo's mind is a jumble of emotions. First, he can't believe how their families just dropped the news of their engagement on her so casually. Second, instead of happiness that the girl he loves is now aware of their engagement, he instead dreads the upcoming discussion. Third, he has the gut feeling his life is going to change one way or another within the next hour or so, and he has no idea where it will all head next. He is suddenly brought up short when Tia stops before the door to his room; keeping his eyes straight, he opens it and allows her to enter first, then shuts the door behind them.

"Erect a barrier Ichigo…You are capable of that, I presume?" Her voice is laced with venom when she speaks to him.

Gulping, he nods his head and complies. Releasing a bit of Reiatsu, Ichigo forms a sound-proof barrier, as well as one that will keep their soon-to-be fight from spilling out of the room. Well aware that he's in trouble, he stands waiting for the blonde Espada to make the first move, which she does when she turns around. Surprisingly, instead of anger, she has a look on her face that Ichigo has never seen before. Raising her arms, Tia speaks.

"I can't believe it's you Ichigo…my dream is real." She beckons for him to come to her.

Scarcely able to believe that he has been forgiven, Ichigo takes a step into the space of her arms, and then a scream from inside him warns him of the impending danger. " **Get away from her King! It's a trap!** "

The warning comes too late. Ichigo is unable to react in time, completely caught off guard as Tia grabs both his wrists at the same time and pulls him forward to slam her forehead into his nose with crushing force. Stunned and reeling backwards, he doesn't fall because she is still holding him by his wrist; using momentum to her advantage, Tia kicks out one of Ichigo's legs, forcing him to fall forward from the sudden shift in his balance, his eyes widening just in time to see her follow-up knee strike fly directly towards his already abused and throbbing face. Unable and/or unwilling to stop it, his head snaps back from the impact; again the furious blonde uses this to her advantage and throws him onto his back. Hooking one leg around his neck and crisscrossing it with her other leg, she is able to pin one of Ichigo's arms between them while she locks his other arm in a painful submission hold.

"Six years! Six years I waited for one damn letter Ichigo!" Her leg squeezes his neck a bit more but she stops.

"The first month I allowed myself to believe you must be busy with your new surroundings, allowed you to get used to your new life. The second month I just told myself that maybe your letter was delayed or lost. After six months, I began to lose hope thinking that maybe…maybe you didn't mean what you said. Then I heard you were training so hard, that they were calling you a prodigy. So, when a whole year came and went by without one letter from you, I began my own training, promising myself to become so strong that on the day we met again, I would KILL YOU for not keeping your PROMISE!" She squeezes his neck and pulls his arm away from his shoulder at an extremely painful angle.

"What do you have to say for yourself Ichigo!? Why didn't you keep your promise!? Did our words mean so little to you that you decided to break your word to me!? Am I not your 'bestest friend' as you once claimed!?"

Ichigo hears not rage, but fear and hurt in her words.

Tia flips her body, causing his body to flip with hers; winding up face down on the floor, he struggles to break out of her next hold, but isn't quick enough as she slams his face into the hardwood floor to stun him once she feels him struggling.

"No, don't you DARE Ichigo…I'm NOT done yet." She growls as she successfully pins him again using her body to cover his, and her legs and arms tangling with his leaving him no room to maneuver.

Placing her mouth next to his ear, the infuriated blonde begins to whisper menacingly. "I had nightmares wondering if you were dead or alive. I had dreams that you were laughing in my face as you stood before me with another woman hanging on your arm. I feared you didn't write me because you found someone else to love…"

Her voice suddenly softens though. "But there were other dreams that kept me going, dreams of better days when we went swimming, of the times our pranks went wrong and we were switched for them after we got caught. Of our trips to the market with Mother and Masaki-Kaa-chan along with Karin, Yuzu, Lilynette and the others. But the best dreams were the ones of you falling asleep on my belly as I ran my fingers through your hair. Those memories gave me hope and the excuse I needed to keep on believing in you."

Ichigo feels her body relax against his and her arms snake around his waist. "I want to hate you Ichigo. I want to hate you for leaving me alone for six years and not knowing if you were going to keep your promises to me. I wanted to drive Tiburón through your ribs, to make you hurt like I did, but…but I can't because I finally got my…"

"Tia?" Ichigo doesn't move a muscle, both Zangetsu and Juda urging him to allow her to air her grievances against him.

"When I found out I was in an arranged marriage a year ago, I was going to run away and come here to find you. I feared who Mother and Father had agreed to a marriage with, but whenever I pressed them they would only smile and tell me I would find happiness with their choice. Never in my wildest dreams did I think it was you Ichigo. I prayed and wished it would be you…"

She pauses and her sigh of bitterness fills him with dread as her next words are spoken with resignation. "…but with you being a Shinigami and me being an Espada, it doesn't seem possible now, no matter how much I want this to happen Ichigo. It's nothing more than a childish wish now because one of us is going to have to give up their dreams for the other, and…and I don't want to leave Las Noches Ichigo…Seireitei feels alien to me, and from the looks I have been receiving from more than a few of Soul Society's nobles, I don't think I will be happy being here surrounded by people who clearly detest me."

She loosens her arms and slowly gets up from him. "Release the barrier Ichigo…I have to speak to my parents and tell them to call off the arrangement…I can't marry you because I won't wait for you to end your life here, and I will not leave my people to live amongst those who hate my kind."

Tia shuts her Zanpakutō spirit out when Tiburón begins screaming at her wielder. " **NO! NO! You promised Tia-chan! You promised to take hold of what is ours! Dammm….** "

Ichigo misses her leg when he weakly tries to grab her. "Wait, Tia!"

She turns away so he can't see her tears. "Let me out now!"

" **Stop her you fool!** / _**Ichigo do something!**_ " Unlike Tia, Ichigo reacts to his own Zanpakutō's demands.

Higher functions return instantly as his Onmitsukidō training finally takes over. Flipping over onto his back, Ichigo spins from his position with his leg snapping out as he does. His sweep clips Tia's legs with enough force to make her to fall backwards towards him. Moving quickly, he catches her before she can hit her back and head on the hard-wooden floor, and using her surprise, he is able to flip his body over hers and pin her wrists and waist with his heavier body weight.

Tia gapes at him in shock, and then she starts struggling against him. "Stop! You aren't going anywhere until I get to talk!" He snaps at her angrily, but she only struggles harder.

"Stop it Ichigo! It won't work! You know it, I know it! You belong here, I belong there! Find someone among the Shinigami to marry and UMMMPPPP!"

Her mind blanks out, she doesn't know what is going on, and then she finally registers his soft lips sealing hers with a crushing force. As her mind slowly reboots, she feels his tongue drags across her bottom lip demanding her permission. Closing her eyes and opening her mouth, she allows Ichigo to enter, his appendage seeking hers out, and soon she feels his tongue trying desperately to touch every part of her mouth and her tongue. His neediness to feel as much of her as possible becomes evident as he allows his weight to settle on top of her body as she writhes against him in growing pleasure. For the next few minutes she loses herself in the kiss, his hands cupping her face while his knees keep her from moving too much from under his body. They both gasp for air when Ichigo finally and reluctantly ends the kiss.

Resting his forehead against hers, Ichigo speaks remorsefully to the young woman he loves. "I'm not letting you go Tia. For six years I've dreamt about you each and every night, and NO, I have no excuse as to why I didn't write you. I know what I did was inexcusable, I made a promise to you and I broke it. I swear that even if it takes me the rest of my life, I will make it up to you... but if only you let me, Tia…I want this with you…I want you and only you. You are my best friend and I am in love with you, and I have been for as long as I can remember. That day behind the curing shed, I meant it. You own my heart and soul. Please Tia…I am begging you to give me a chance to prove it to you…to love you with everything I have in me. Please say yes…"

"Ichigo…you belong…" Her fingers stroke his bruised and tear-stained cheeks as he flinches at her words.

Pressing his face into her hand, Ichigo swallows before he speaks again. "I'm resigning. When they told me I was engaged to you, I decided then and there that I was going to resign and ask Coyote Oji-san if I could return to Las Noches with you…" He takes a deep breath. "This is what Kaa-chan wanted for me Tia. She…she knew somehow that you and I were meant to be one. Please, Tia…please let me be yours?"

"You... you would resign for me?" She can feel the desire for her wish to come true building in heart, but she needs to hear him say it again.

Ichigo leans down and brushes his lips over hers. "Yes, Tia, I'm going to resign the day after the treaty is signed. I'm going to resign for you."

With those words, she knows that she's lost the battle with her heart; even though Ichigo has won, she won't go down easily without at least a few parting shots at his pride. "What about those noblewomen who threw themselves at your feet? Don't you want one of them? Someone who can be your ever-loving and obedient wife? Someone who will cater to your every whim?"

'Oh no you don't Princess.' Ichigo slides his hand off her wrist and lets it trail down the side of her body, feeling her shiver as he touches her in a familiar way.

"They can't and don't compare to you, my Tres Espada. I need a strong Tsuma, one who can fight with or without me being there at her side. Someone possessing strength and stamina to match mine…Someone who knows the life I lead because she leads the same life…I can only see one person matching those qualities." His lips hover over her mouth, his warm breath mingling with hers.

"Almost, Ichigo…almost... but I want one more thing from you." Tia trails her now freed hand down his spine.

Ichigo leans closer, his lips barely brushing hers. "Name it."

"Don't ever hurt me again…I..."

Gently joining his lips to hers this time, Ichigo lets the Kidō barrier slip subconsciously. Blissfully ignorant in their kiss, neither see the shoji doors slide open softly and silently, revealing two sets of parents standing there watching their children kiss. Both fathers can only grin happily, while Nelliel and Yoruichi hug each other tightly with tears in their eyes. No one says a word, all of them content to wait for either of the two on the floor to realize that they are currently the stars of their own show.

Ichigo finally opens his eyes, and he freezes at what he sees in his peripheral vision. Tia begins growling at him for stopping until she opens her eyes to see the horror filling Ichigo's brown orbs. Following his line of sight, her face pales then blushes furiously at the smiles and smirks coming at them from the doorway, and it finally comes to a head with Grimmjow's off-handed remark.

"Your panicked Reiatsu was smothering us down there you two. So, we came up to see if either of you needed help, but seeing how Ichigo has everything under control I guess we were all wrong..." With that, the floodgates open up.

"YES! That's my Musuko…he threw her down and dominated his future Tsuma urk!" Isshin hits the floor when a small fist belonging to his black-haired daughter buries itself in his stomach.

"I know what we talked about before we came here Tia, but did you really have to try and claim Ichigo's body on your first night together?" Mila Rose snorts out in amusement.

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki snickers. "I take it she said yes after she beat the stupidity out of you?"

Finally, Yoruichi and Nelliel pounce upon the two young adults, keeping them pinned to the floor as they struggle to separate themselves from each other. "Now, now you two, just because we have you sharing the same room doesn't mean there'll be any hanky-panky allowed…at least until the younglings are asleep."

"S-Sobo-sama! / Mother! !" Both young adults struggle harder to free themselves as the adults present all laugh at their predicament.

"Ichigo…" Everyone stops moving as Coyote Starrk speaks with both affection and a touch of seriousness that he rarely shows. "I expect you to live up to Masaki-san's expectations from now on. She said that that is why she named you Ichigo, 'he who protects'. My daughter's life is now in your hands, please treasure it always."

Even from his prone position on the floor, Ichigo nods solemnly at the father of his fiancée. "I will, Coyote Oji-san; I promised her that I would."

Nelliel suddenly giggles. "You know, Ichigo…now that Tia's said yes, it's no longer Oji-san and Oba-san, its Otou-san and Okaa-san…at least in private, until you officially announce the date of your wedding to Soul Society."

"Ah, yeah...about that…I'm…I'm thinking of resigning from the Gotei Thirteen, and if it's alright with you…Nelliel O…Nelliel Okaa-san, I'd like to leave with you when you return to Las Noches…" Ichigo stops when he sees the surprise on the faces of most his family, including his father.

"Ichigo…why?" Isshin asks hesitantly.

Suì-Fēng adds her own thoughts, placing her hand on her younger brother's shoulder to stop him. "Are you sure Ichigo? Once you leave, you can never return to the Gotei Thirteen as an active Shinigami. You basically renounce all your rights and privileges since your resignation is equated to quitting."

Nelliel and Yoruichi move off Ichigo as he sits up and adopts a Seiza position. "Sorry Tou-san, Shaolin Oba-san, I…don't see any other option. I know you guys are trying to figure out something, and if you do I'll gratefully accept it, but if not…this is my only recourse. After finding out I am engaged to the most incredible being possible, I want to be with her no matter what, but we can't do that here; Tia's right, there were too many looks of obvious hatred or disdain directed at her when we went on our tour. The Seireitei nobles won't accept her unlike the humans who went out their way to make Tia feel welcome, those nobles think themselves to be higher beings than her..."

"Especially the Kuchiki's daughter…every time she looks at me, it is filled with hatred and contempt. I don't think I would be able to restrain myself if she continuously did that to me." Tia adds softly as she worms her arm through Ichigo's.

"That fucking bitch…" Tatsuki swears lightly under her breath.

Glancing at his adoptive great-niece with a frown, Yūshirō speaks. "If we can't find you a way to join Tia openly Ichigo…I and the Clan will support your decision to resign."

Yoruichi's head snaps to her older brother. "Aniki!?"

The Clan Head shoots her a firm look. "Imouto, this is for their happiness. Besides, Tia-chan speaks truthfully; I and several others have seen the looks directed at the Hollows, it is worse when those looks are shown on the faces of the noble daughters that Ichigo has rebuked. Their disdain for Tia-chan is very evident, and that sort of hostility won't go away overnight. All of us here know that if Masaki was still with us, she would've had each and every one of them dragged here for a private conversation. We are not Masaki. She was a force of nature and one that none of us could hold a candle against when she got mad. No, for once Ichigo is correct, resignation will most likely be his only and best option if we fail to convince Central Forty-Six to send him to Las Noches as the official Shinigami representative."

Coyote and Nelliel share a look before the green-haired Espada speaks. "Ichigo, are you sure of this? Isshin has told us that Seireitei's nobles can hold grudges for centuries over perceived slights, you're turning your back on them and joining us could be seen as the biggest insult possible, perhaps bordering on treason…"

Holding up his hand to stop his future mother-in-law, Ichigo looks at Tia then nods his head. "She's worth it Okaa-san. We have pledged ourselves to each other, and now that we both know of our Omiai, I see no reason to separate from her again. Besides, she'd leave Tiburón in my inner world out of spite if I even thought of leaving her again."

"Wait! What!?" Suì-Fēng shouts out, shock and disbelief warring on her features.

Ichigo looks confused at her outburst. "Tiburón…Tia's Zanpakutō spirit…she enters my inner world whenever she feels the need to make my life a living hell... or Zangetsu's for that matter. Why?"

Shock covers the faces of all the older adults in the room. Even the usually stoic Ulquiorra develops an eye twitch as he stares at the two younger adults.

"Ichigo…listen to me very carefully." Isshin starts. "Are you saying that Tiburón can enter your inner world without any help?"

Ichigo glares at his father. "What the hell did I just say Goat-Chin? I know I don't make sense sometimes, but I was pretty clear about Tiburón just now..." Seeing the very strange looks on everyone's faces, he falters, then swallows nervously.

"Hey, what's going on? Why do you all look like I said something impossible? Tiburón has been able to enter my world since I was ten…"

"Ten? That's around the time you thought Tia had drowned, wasn't it?" Kisuke points out for the group.

Nodding his head, the orange-haired Shinigami confirms it. "Yeah, all I remember of that day was that she wasn't breathing after she tried to swim underwater and didn't surface after her foot got caught. After I got her to shore, I did what Kaa-chan had taught me and tried to push the water out of her lungs and force air back in. It seemed like forever and she wouldn't respond…"

Ichigo's mind stops as he sees the memory in his head. "I…I began crying and I knew Ulquiorra was on his way…I could feel him approaching and then…and then, that was when…I…"

"You what Ichigo?" Tia had never heard this part of the story before, and she gently prods her new fiancé to continue. "What did you do?"

"I…felt my Reiryoku raging uncontrollably, it was seeking a release of some kind and when I began crying and fell over your body, I heard a whisper…'save her' over and over again and then I remember my Reiryoku exploding out from me...and then I passed out. When I finally woke up the next day, I was in my bed and you were sleeping soundly next to me Tia…I thought I dreamt all of it." Ichigo finishes.

"Kisuke…is it possible, did he do a partial binding?" Yoruichi asks of her husband.

Kisuke frowns thoughtfully. "It's possible Yori…Ichigo has always been an enigma with his powers, so him accidentally binding Tia's Reiryoku with his doesn't seem like a stretch at all. Fascinating really, it certainly explains his mood swings over the years and why he always said he felt incomplete."

Ichigo and Tia share a look of confusion, and then the orange-haired Lieutenant raises his hand into the air. "Mind explaining what the hell you just said, Kisuke-Sofu?"

Yoruichi leans forward and cups Ichigo's cheek. "Don't you remember the other night when I said if you marry Tia, we would bind your Reiryoku together so that your souls are imprinted with each other? You must have done it in your panic that day; Tia is…well…technically she's already your Tsuma Ichigo…Once the binding is done, it can't be undone, not even in death."

Feeling light-headed, Tia sags against Ichigo's now rigid frame. "We…we are…already married?"

"'Fraid so Tia-chan." Kisuke says as he snaps his fan open. "The only way to make it right is to bind Ichigo's Reiryoku to yours, and that will finish it…of course, you can still refuse and make his life miserable forever to punish him even more for not sending you even one itsy bitsy letter…" Suì-Fēng slaps the back of her father-in-law's head to shut him up.

Looking at her nephew, the oldest of Yoruichi's children grips one of Ichigo's and Tia's hands in each of her own. "Tia-chan, we couldn't have asked for anyone better to marry my Oi. Masaki has always said you were the one for Ichigo, his other and dare we say it, his better half…"

"Hey! I'm right here Oba-san!" Ichigo's infamous scowl forms at the playful insult.

Suì-Fēng smirks and continues. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you have always been a Musume to our Clan, Tia; truthfully, this will be nothing more than a formal joining of our Clan if you accept the bond with Ichigo. It's a bit late to be asking, but will you bind yourself to Ichigo forever?"

No one speaks as shining emerald eyes dart between Ichigo, her parents and then finally to everyone else in the room before stopping to look at Ichigo one last time. Taking a deep breath, Tia answers with a brilliant smile.

"Yes."

XXXX

Abarai Renji sits in a corner with Izuru Kira and Hisagi Shūhei; both Lieutenants keep glancing between the sullen Squad Six Lieutenant and the Kuchiki Princess on the other side of the room. Sitting with Rukia at her table are Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Captain of Squad Ten and his Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku. They seem to be laughing about something Rangiku had said, but to the inebriated Renji it feels like they are making fun of him. Downing his Sake in one gulp, the red-haired Shinigami slams his ninth saucer on the table and motions for Hisagi to pour him another round.

"Take it easy Renji…you didn't really expect her to do anything different, did you?" The tattooed Squad Nine Lieutenant wonders what exactly was said in the brief but heated conversation between Renji and Rukia.

The Squad Three Lieutenant props his chin on top of one fist, looking over at the far table before speaking. "She has truly become a Kuchiki, Renji…it's better if you forgot her and moved on. She's no longer the same shy girl you first met in the Rukongai with her Okaa-san…she has fully embraced her new power and heritage. A true noble of the Six Great Clans." While his words are calm, there is no mistaking the mocking tone in his voice at the mention of the word 'noble'.

Renji hand falters with his next saucer of Sake before slowly lowering it. "Ichigo is one of those nobles too, and yet he treats everyone around him as his equal. That kid could wipe the floor with most of us with his power, yet he is one of the most popular Shinigami in Seireitei. Why couldn't Rukia be more like him…rather than her Otou-san…"

Both his friends sigh. "Shit happens Renji. She changed, and there ain't nothing you can do about it. Izuru is right, it's time for you to move on and look for someone who'll at least treat you like a person and not like a servant…or a faithful dog." Shūhei mutters to his friend in a near whisper.

Laughter again draws Renji's eyes to the table, and this time they are met for a brief moment by her frosty stare. It is short lived as Rukia narrows her eyes and twists away while acting jovially with the white-haired Captain. Looking away from the painful sight, Renji downs his Sake then places his share of money on the table.

"See you guys later, I think I need to take a walk…clear my head before I head back to the barracks."

"Sure thing Renji." Izuru says, watching his fellow Lieutenant sway a bit before he slowly gets to his feet. As he does, Renji's eyes catch Rukia's violet orbs once more staring back at him in disdain, and a past memory rises unbidden to the forefront of his mind.

 _'Abarai Fuku-Taichō, I have already told you I no longer have feelings for you.' The Kuchiki's only child remarked frostily._

 _Renji couldn't help the pleading in his voice when he spoke. 'What happened to the Rukia I knew fifteen years ago? The one who would run through the Rukongai with me and my friends, the one who said we would be together forever?'_

 _'She was reminded of her place in life Fuku-Taichō…and that is as one of the noble class. What we had…was nothing more than a passing fling Abarai. You were a distraction for my youth, and now you and I are too far apart in our stations. Please leave me alone, I have no wish to be your friend anymore.' With those last words, Rukia turned her back on him and left the Squad Six barracks._

The two Lieutenants watch him pass the table with the object of his crushed affections; both tense up when someone at the table speaks to him, but he blatantly ignores whatever is said. Shūhei and Izuru nearly get up when they see Tōshirō rise halfway in anger, but the white-haired Captain is stopped by his Lieutenant who places a hand on his arm and speaks into his ear. Whatever is said causes him a moment of indecision, before he finally settles back in his chair. Rangiku shifts her gaze to their table and with a jerk of her head, indicates that they need to follow Renji.

Both Lieutenants immediately place the money for their drinks on the table and stand, frowning as they pass the same table before being hailed by their superior.

"I don't know and don't care what Abarai Fuku-Taichō's problem is…but make sure you remind him that proper military etiquette is required, regardless if he is on duty or not. Do I make myself clear, Kira Fuku-Taichō, Hisagi Fuku-Taichō?" Hitsugaya's displeasure is clearly heard in his voice.

Both acknowledge the short Captain's order, Izuru making an additional peace offering. "We are sorry for his behavior Taichō, he…he isn't himself tonight. We will make sure to pass on the message however."

"Good, see that you do. I wouldn't want Kuchiki Taichō to learn of his disrespect, it wouldn't go well for him if his Taichō finds out." Tōshirō adds with a small frown and a hinted threat.

"Thank you for your kindness, Hitsugaya Taichō. Goodnight Kuchiki-dono, Matsumoto Fuku-Taichō." Shūhei says as he and Izuru hastily leave to find their drunken friend.

Bursting out into the crisp cold night, the two cast their senses out for his Reiatsu and see Renji hasn't made it far. Izuru shakes his head dismally as he and Shūhei head in Renji's direction, only to find their friend passed out and snoring loudly in a nearby alleyway.

"Come on Shūhei, let's get him home." The minor noble says to his black-haired friend.

Grunting as he slings one arm of the heavier man over his shoulder and hefts him to his feet, Shūhei looks over at the blonde-haired man and grumbles. "He's gonna owe us big time for this."

As they drag Renji away, Izuru glances back to see a worried Rangiku looking after them, a frown marring her features before she finally heads back into the bar. Puzzled, he looks at the man he is carrying.

'What did Rukia-sama say to you Renji?' The blonde-haired Lieutenant again wonders.

XXXX

Ichigo sits across from Tia; both young adults are nervously looking at each other while Kisuke, Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng and Yūshirō sit behind and to their sides while chanting. Isshin sits nearby with Karin and Yuzu on either side of him, while the Starrks and the Espada have found seats around the room. Uryū, Orihime, Tatsuki and Chad are sitting with Lilynette, who is sitting directly behind her younger sister. With only a few candles to illuminate the space, their faces barely breaking into the small dome of light, the spectators watch as four different colors of Reiatsu begin to release from the elder Shinigami. At first the different Reiatsu maintain a certain amount of space from each other, but soon, small wisps and trails begin to join with the others, until the separate colors blend effortlessly together.

Kisuke's and Yūshirō's voices change their pitch at that point, while Yoruichi's and Suì-Fēng's chants grow quicker. Ichigo is the first to see Tia's yellow Reiatsu start to leave her body, followed by his own: black with red outlines, black with blue outlines, white with red outlines, then finally pure black Reiatsu leaves his body. Staring at each the one they love the most, Tia and Ichigo witness Tia's Reiatsu surging forward to twist and twine itself with the different Reiatsu of Ichigo.

At first, Ichigo feels nothing as their Reiatsu swirls through and around each other, and then he feels a tingling throughout his body. Looking down, he watches Tia's Reiatsu slowly seeping into his skin; a warm sensation filling his body as the essence of her soul begins to bind with his own soul. Looking up, he sees Tia looking down at herself as his Reiatsu finds its way into her body, and she touches one of the strands with a smile forming on her face.

"I can feel him Mother…I can feel Ichigo…and Zangetsu and Juda, I don't know how but I can, but I know who each of them are by their Reiatsu. This is…amazing." She suddenly looks up at him.

"My heart is beating in time with yours Ichigo. I…this is…wonderful. My body is tingling, what about yours?"

Smiling, Ichigo replies back to her. "I feel warm all over, and…I swear I can smell salt water even more now."

"I guess that means we are joining together everything about each other." Tia pauses for a moment before shyly bowing her head. "I'm sorry for earlier Ichigo…I was angry and said terrible things to you. Please forgive me."

"Nope, I won't forgive you Tia." He smirks when her eyes widen, then narrow in hurt and anger. "I won't forgive you for what you had every right to feel. I failed in keeping my promise, and I accepted your judgment. I also meant what I said to you, I will make it up to you each and every day from now on."

Ichigo is about to continue speaking, when he shifts uncomfortably on the spot. "Tou-san, I feel really hot, like I'm burning inside."

Tia also has the same feeling as Ichigo; she glances worriedly at Isshin, only to have her new father-in-law speak up.

"There's nothing to worry about Tia-chan, Ichigo... it's almost over, the binding Kidō only needs a few more minutes and then you'll be one soul forever." Isshin proudly announces. "What you two are feeling right now is the final sequence to the Bakudō. In layman's terms, your souls are being branded with the others Reiatsu, leaving a permanent mark on your souls."

"Well it's fucking beginning to hurt Chichi-ue!" Ichigo seethes out before he doubles over helplessly in pain, just as Tia does the same.

"Almost there Ichigo, Tia. Just bear with it..." Isshin says encouragingly to his two children, pulling the twins closer to him as they start to tense in worry for their older brother and future older sister-in-law.

The heat slowly overwhelms Ichigo and Tia, who begin panting in ever quickening breaths, the orange-haired young man wanting to reach out and hold Tia as tight as he can, but he is restricted by the warning about not touching each other until after the ceremony was over. His vision of her is blurred by tears from the intense pain he is feeling; only her muffled cries inform him that she is also dealing with the same pain. Those in the room are also growing ever more upset at what they are witnessing, but each of them remain in their place; everyone in the room had been warned that it would be unpleasant for the two young adults when they reached the final stage of the sealing of their bonds, but what they didn't expect was how much pain the two young lovers would be put through.

Kisuke and Yūshirō deepen their chants suddenly as Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng begin to chant quicker and quicker. Ichigo barely hears anything other than the blood pounding in his ears, the pain forcing him to shut his eyes as tears fall freely. Feeling what he can only describe as the onset of shock, his teeth begins to rattle in his mouth as he shivers from the sudden surge of intense feelings that he suddenly realizes is coming from his newly-bonded soulmate.

Immediately all four of the Clansmen and women pull their Zanpakutō out and slide them across their palms; as blood starts pooling in the cup of their hands, they shout as one.

"Sōzō no Ō!

Jikan no Kunshu!

Chi to tamashī to wake no dōro o musubu yo!

Eien no Kanshu!

Seki no Goei!

Shōheki o funsai shi, kokoro ga hitotsu ni naru!

Bakudō no Gishiki: Sōsei Isshō!"i

Instantly, their combined blood flashes to vapor within the Reiatsu-rich air surrounding Ichigo and Tia.

Ichigo feels as if his body is being plunged into ice water as the searing heat suddenly and thankfully evaporates. Wrapping his arms around himself, he tries to stop the chattering of his teeth and the involuntary shivering of his body, when a blanket suddenly drapes over his shoulders. Looking up, he sees Yoruichi's golden eyes looking down at him warmly.

"S-Sobo-sama…is…is it over?"

Kissing his cheek, she answers him. "Yes, it's over Ichigo. You and Tia are one now."

He utters his last words before fainting. "Good, please take care of her for me..."

Moving from his position, Yūshirō carefully lifts Tia's limp form and places her in the waiting arms of her father; Yoruichi does likewise, placing Ichigo in Isshin's arms.

Both fathers start to make their way out of the room when Kisuke stops them. "We need to put those items on our newly-bonded couple; if anyone were to get a good feel of their Reiatsu in the next few days, they'd be able to figure out what happened here tonight."

"Is that really necessary, Kisuke-Sofu?" Orihime asks of the blonde-haired former Shinigami.

"Unfortunately yes, Ishida-chan, unlike our Clan who considers many of the Hollows as their friends and Kazoku, the majority of Soul Society's nobles…their prejudices clearly outweigh their common sense. If they were to find out your Itoko married a Hollow, well... things could get ugly because of who Ichigo is and which Clan he belongs to." Kisuke finishes with a frown.

"Our Clan? Why would they feel that way Kisuke-san?" Chad speaks up with a hint of worry in his voice.

Yūshirō answers the younger man. "Do any of you realize the position our Clan occupies in regards to the other five Great Clans?"

Seeing confusion appear on the younger faces, the Head of Shihōin-Shiba Clan elaborates. "We are the Clan most likely to become the next Royal Family. We currently have the greatest number of nobles and retainers in all of Soul Society, while the Kuchiki Clan has no one to replace the Reiō after Byakuya and Rukia, should they fall before they can provide the next heir for their Clan. Rukia-chan will most likely have to marry someone from one of the other Clans since we have already rejected a marriage between our two Clans, and Ganju has no desire to marry a noble making a marriage between him and Rukia impossible. That is if she is even wishes to marry him to begin with. Should Rukia and Hisana both fail to bear an heir, the throne will pass on to us by default."

Most of the gathered people look at the unconscious newly-bonded couple, some with speculative looks on their faces at the idea of Ichigo and Tia…

"We should get them to bed." Nelliel suddenly announces, interrupting everyone's thoughts. "Mila Rose, Apacci, Sung-Sun; I want you watching over them until they wake. Stay by their bedside if you have to. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra; you two will take the first watch, Nnoitra and Tesra will relieve both of you at around five A.M."

The afore mentioned Espada and Fracción nod or answer their affirmatives, then follow behind Coyote and Isshin as the two fathers take Ichigo and Tia upstairs to their room. Yuzu and Karin follow behind their father, worry for their brother and new sister-in-law in their eyes, leaving Uryū, Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki with Lilynette and the others.

Tatsuki looks at her Clan head with a hint of worry in her eyes. "What else is going on Ōoji-san? There's more to this than you and the Elders have told us, isn't there?"

Looking at the Third Seat of Squad Thirteen, Yūshirō answers. "There is Suki-chan, but we can't discuss it until the right time comes. Remember this though: we of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan have already chosen our path in the future, one that will change the face of our world."

XXXX

Brown orbs blink open slowly as the morning light penetrates his eye-lids. Groaning, Ichigo rolls to his side, and then pauses when he feels another warm body lying next to his. Rubbing his bleary eyes until he can focus again, he nearly screams in shock when he finds Tia lying next to him.

" **That's a bit rude, King…She's our Queen after all.** " Zangetsu teases his wielder accordingly.

Trying to calm down his frantic heartbeat, Ichigo glares at his pale copy and is about to reply when he notices he isn't in his bed at home, but instead is in his inner world. "What…what is going on?"

" **Oh Ichi-kun, don't you remember what you just did?** "

Twisting at the sound of the voice he is oh-so familiar with, Ichigo's eyes widen at the sight of who he is seeing for the first time in his life. Sitting behind Tia is a strikingly beautiful woman; Ichigo takes in the nearly-bleached hair that frames a much-tanned face, the eyes of a deeper shade of emerald green than those of her wielder, the white long-sleeved jacket with a high collar that hides the lower half of her face and just barely covers her breasts. The firm stomach that is exposed down to just above her pelvic area, with a pair of white hakama that highlights her toned legs through the slits running down their sides. The Tsuka of her Zanpakutō protrudes over one shoulder as it hangs nearly diagonally across her back.

"Tib…Tiburón!? What the hell are you wearing!?" Ichigo immediately closes his eyes at the sight of the scantily-clad spirit.

He hears her voice coo seductively at him. " **Why Ichi-kun…this is my true form. Are you really surprised by how I look? Am I not beautiful like Tia-chan? And don't think I didn't notice how often your gaze lingered on her throughout dinner, you naughty Shinigami...now that you and she have bonded I can come and go as I please in your inner world, just as you, Juda and Zangetsu can enter her inner world. Think of all the...fun…we will have.** "

Three minds instantly come to the same conclusion. 'We are so screwed.'

Ichigo feels Tia shifting in his arms; looking down at her face, he watches as she rubs her eyes for a few seconds before green orbs blink open. He says nothing as she looks around and frowns before looking up at him. Lifting her hand, she cups his cheek tenderly.

"Where are we Ichigo?"

Leaning down, he kisses her nose and grins as she wipes it with a glare. "You are in my inner world…Tsuma."

"Your inner world…" Her eyes open wide when his last word sinks in. "Tsuma…Wife…We…you and me…"

"Yes, we are married Tia." His smile grows when her eyes widen in surprise.

Ichigo watches her face as she stares at him with a mixture of shock and joy, then her gaze turns to her Zanpakutō, before she finally notices the two unknown males standing by her blade's form. "Zangetsu? Juda? You are Ichigo's Zanpakutō spirits?"

" **Correct a Mundo Queenie-sama.** / _**Yes Tia-sama.**_ " Ichigo's dual Zanpakutō answer back together.

Tia glances quickly at her Zanpakutō, who barely acknowledges her partner's unspoken question. Feeling uncomfortable and needing to change subjects quickly, the green-eyed Espada looks around at her surroundings and realizes where she is. "This…this is where we grew up isn't it, Ichigo?"

"Yeah. It's the only place I remember where I can feel close to…Haha-ue." The orange-haired Shinigami closes his eyes in remembrance.

Shifting until she is sitting next to Ichigo, Tia leans into his arm. "Tiburón, Zangetsu, Juda; can Ichigo and I have some privacy? We'll join you at the pond when we are done speaking."

" **Sure thing Tia!** " Twisting on her heels, the bleached-haired Zanpakutō suddenly punches Zangetsu in his stomach. As the pale copy folds over, she flips him onto her shoulder and walks away with him before he can react.

" **OI! What the hell Tiburón!? What are you two laughing at!?** " Indignation is clearly shown on his face, but he has no time to yell at Ichigo and Tia's sniggering before the female Zanpakutō leaves with him in a burst of static.

Ignoring the antics of the other two Zanpakutō spirits, Juda simply bows to his wielder and his bonded soulmate before fading away, leaving Ichigo and Tia alone.

Before Ichigo can react, Tia jumps him and pushes him to his back before straddling him. Looking down at Ichigo's surprised face, Tia lays a few fingers on his lips and blushes deeply as she speaks to him.

"Ichigo…I…I know as a mated pair…we…you and I… are expecting to perform certain… activities, but…."

This time she finds herself being quieted when a crimson-faced Ichigo places his fingers on her lips. "We…I…"

He coughs embarrassedly and begins again. "I don't expect you and I to…to do that right away Tia. I mean…we have six years to make up and, well…I guess what I'm saying is…if you don't mind…I'd like to properly…court you before we…you know…do that. You…you understand, right? I…have no experience in that type of physical relationship…"

"I don't either!" Tia blurts out, her own face going crimson with a heavy blush. "I…I'd would really love it if you…court me Ichigo. And if it does happen…it will happen when we are both ready….t-to do that…"

"So…you are willing to wait too?" Ichigo face shows sudden relief, although his voice sounds almost squeaky with nervousness.

Tia giggles lightly at hearing his voice. "Of course, Ichigo…but I'll be honest…"

"Honest…about what?" Ichigo asks when he notices her deliberate pause.

The beautiful blonde leans down and brushes her lips over his. "I look forward to the day we finally consummate our bond… completely."

Ichigo's brain shuts down as her kiss fills him with her Reiatsu.

'Holy Shit, what the hell is this!?' He wonders as his arms pull her flush to his body.

XXXX

Sung-Sun, Apacci and Mila Rose watch in fascination as the colored Reiatsu belong to Tia and Ichigo swirl and dance around each other and seep into the body of their newly-bonded mate as they lay still. Yūshirō had informed the Fracción that everything should be normal by the morning, that what was going on was a normal aftereffect of the Bakudō ritual but still a rare phenomenon. When asked if the newly-bonded pair were sleeping, the Shihōin-Shiba Clan head would only give them a grin and a wink before leaving the room.

"So…you think they are doing…'it'?" Mila-Rose asks the other two.

Apacci blushes but shrugs her shoulders without giving an answer. Sung-Sun hides her mouth behind her sleeve but indicates with a shaking head that she didn't think they would.

"They are newly married but years have separated them unnecessarily. Ichigo is too much like Masaki-sama to take advantage of his position as Tia's husband to…consummate their union. If anything, I think the two of them are probably using this time to discuss their future. We'll know it if they…mate. If the stories I heard about Coyote-sama and Nelliel-sama are anything to go by, I think all of Hueco Mundo will know of their first time."

As the Lioness Hollow smiles while looking for and then finding a pillow on which to sit upon, she asks her next question. "Do you think they'll wait to have children?"

The Doe Hollow smirks with her answer. "I think they might."

"Why's that?"

The Snake Hollow begins to giggle as she answers. "Because they would have children of unimaginable power, with Tia-chan's and Ichigo-kun's combined attitudes to match. The world won't know what hit them!"

XXXX

i Translation of the Bakudō used in the Bonding Ceremony.

'King of Creation!

Ruler of Time!

Bind the divided path through blood and soul!

Warden of Eternity!

Guardian of the Gates!

Shatter the barriers and let the hearts become one!

Way of Binding Ritual: Two Worlds One Life!'

AN:

Forgot to mention this before, but these chapters were done close to a year ago, I just never published them because I kept looking for the story that influences mine. Sorry for not telling you guys earlier.

So, this is the second complete chapter for The Lost King. As I said in Chapter 1, this story is based on one I read on YourFanFiction. Again if anyone remembers this story, let me know what you can in a PM. This probably won't be updated for quite some time or if I remember how Rukia got Ichigo exiled to begin with, then I'll probably work on it more sooner.

Now before I go, I have to let you know I am finally going to be moving into a new house starting tomorrow Feb 13, 2016, so expect a few delays over the next few weeks. Also regfurby and I are hard at work on the next chapter of Naberius Heir, we are sorting through the opening section because I finally found something I like. So work will continue hopefully very soon.

Also, what do you guys feel about a possible BleachxWheel of Time crossover? ? ? Only Ichigo will crossover into the world of Aes Sedai and the Dragon. How much do you think his presence could and will change the outcome? I know there were things I hated with the end, but there are other really nice things to change as well. Pairing is tentative and I think a few other ideas have sort of formed as I was doing my edits and whatnots for Naberius. So if you have any ideas or comments you want to contribute or talk about, send me a PM and I will talk it over with regfurby. He is a big fan of the Wheel of Time as I am.

So 'Til then folks, see you later.

Liam.

Translations List

Honorifics

-san (さん) : Used to address people with a generic level of respect (equivalent to Mr/Mrs/Ms)

-sama (様) : Used to address people with a higher level of respect (equivalent to Master/Madam)

-chan (ちゃん) : Used to address people with familiarity (usually females)

-kun (君) : Used to address people with familiarity (usually males)

-dono (どの): Used to address people with great respect (equivalent to Lord/Lady)

-ue (上) : Used to address one's parents with great respect

Addressing people by their family name without honorifics can be seen as disrespectful.

Addressing people by their given name without honorifics implies a high degree of familiarity.

People may not always use the same honorific when addressing the same person; it depends on the situation and what they are feeling at the moment.

Special

-tachi (たち) : Used as a suffix to refer to a group

Family Titles

Chichi (父) / Otō (お父) : Father, usually addressed as Chichi-ue or Otō-san/sama (also written as Otou)

Haha (母) / Okā (お母) : Mother, usually addressed as Haha-ue or Okā-san/sama (also written as Okaa)

Ani (兄) / Onī (お兄) : Older Brother, usually addressed as Aniki or Onī-san/sama (also written as Onii)

Ane (姉) / Onē (お姉) : Older Sister, usually addressed as Aneki or Onē-san/sama (also written as Onee)

Otōto (弟) : Younger Brother, usually addressed as Otōto-san/chan (also written as Otouto)

Imōto (妹) : Younger Sister, usually addressed as Imōto-chan (also written as Imouto)

Sofu (祖父) / Ojī (お爺) : Grandfather, usually addressed as Ojī-san/sama (also written as Ojii)

Sobo (祖母) / Obā (お婆) : Grandmother, usually addressed as Obā-san/sama (also written as Obaa)

Oji (叔父) : Uncle, usually addressed as Oji-san (not to be mistaken with Grandfather/Ojī-san)

Oba (叔母): Aunt, usually addressed as Oba-san (not to be mistaken with Grandmother/Obā-san)

Itoko (いとこ) : Cousin (can be written with different Kanji depending on age, gender and which side of the family they come from)

Oi (甥) : Nephew

Mei (姪) : Niece

Kyōfu (教父) : Godfather, usually addressed as Kyōfu-san/sama

Kyōbo (教母) : Godmother, usually addressed as Kyōbo-san/sama

Ōoji (大叔父) : Great-Uncle, usually addressed as Ōoji-san

Ōoba (大叔母) : Great-Aunt, usually addressed as Ōoba-san

Sōsofu (曽祖父) : Great-Grandfather, usually addressed as Sōsofu-sama

Sōsobo (曽祖母) : Great-Grandmother, usually addressed as Sōsobo-sama

Keifu (継父) : Stepfather

Keibo (継母) : Stepmother

Mamamusuko (継息子) : Stepson

Mamamusume (継娘) : Stepdaughter

Relations

Otto (夫) / Goshujin (ご主人) : Husband, usually addressed as Goshujin-san/sama

Tsuma (妻) / Oku (奥) : Wife, usually addressed as Oku-san

Musuko (息子) : Son, usually addressed as Musuko-san

Musume (娘) : Daughter, usually addressed as Musume-san

Magomusuko (孫息子) : Grandson

Magomusume (孫娘) : Granddaughter

Ryōshin (両親) : Parents (also written as Ryoushin)

Sofubo (祖父母) : Grandparents

Keifubo (継父母) : Step-parents

Fūfu (夫婦) : Married Couple

Kyōdai (兄弟) : Brothers (can also refer to Siblings in general)

Shimai (姉妹) : Sisters

Itoko (いとこ) : Cousins

Kodomo (子供) : Children

Mago (孫) : Grandchildren

Kazoku (家族) : Family

Shinseki (親戚) : Relatives

Dōhōshu (同胞種) : Siblings

Nakama (仲間) : Comrades

Tomodachi (友達) : Friends

Senpai (先輩) : Senior (also written as Sempai, can be used as a suffix '-senpai')

Kōhai (後輩) : Junior (also written as Kouhai, can be used as a suffix '-kouhai')

Sensei (先生) : Teacher, Doctor, Respected Person

Deshi (弟子) : Student, Apprentice

Informal

Tō-chan (父ちゃん) : Dad (also written as Tou-chan)

Kā-chan (母ちゃん) : Mom (also written as Kaa-chan)

Nī-chan (兄ちゃん) : Big Bro (also written as Nii-chan)

Nē-chan (姉ちゃん) : Big Sis (also written as Nee-chan)

Jī-chan (爺ちゃん) : Gramps (also written as Jii-chan)

Bā-chan (婆ちゃん) : Granny (also written as Baa-chan)

Disrespectful

Oyaji (親父) : Old Man

Sochi (其方) : Junior (usually son)

Jiji (爺) : Old Geezer

Baba (婆) : Old Crone

Bō (ぼう) / Bōzu (ぼうず) : Boy (also written as 'bou/bouzu', can be used as a suffix '-bou/bouzu')

Boya (ボヤ) : Boy (literal translation, used as a suffix '-boya')

Insulting

Teme (てめ) : Jerk, Bastard etc. (can be used as a suffix '-teme')

Dobe (どべ) : Dumbass, Moron etc. (lit. Dead Last)

Baka (バカ) : Stupid

Hentai (変態) : Pervert

Chibi (チビ) : Midget, Runt

Gaki (ガキ) : Brat (can be used as a suffix '-gaki')

Speech

Yare Yare (やれやれ) : My my (exasperation)

Ara Ara (あらあら) : My my (surprise)

Maa Maa (まあまあ) : There there (comforting / calming down)

Moshi Moshi (もしもし) : Hello (greeting over a phone)

Hai (はい) : Yes

Ano (あの) : Umm...

Are (あれ) : Huh?

Yosh (よし) : Alright! (excited)

Yosh yosh (よしよし) : Good good (approval)

Itadakimasu (いただきます) : Let's eat (appreciative)

Gochisousama deshita (御馳走様でした) : Thank you for the feast (appreciative)

Arigatō Gozaimasu (ありがとうございます) : Thank you very much

Dōitashimashite (どういたしまして) : You're welcome

Ohayō (お早う) : Good morning

Konnichiwa (今日は) : Hello/Good day

Konbanwa (こんばんは) : Good evening

Nicknames

Geta-Bōshi (ゲタ帽子) : Hat-and-Clogs (refers to Kisuke's choice of clothing)

Yagi-Ago (山羊顎) : Goat-chin (refers to Isshin's scruffy beard)

Ichigo (苺) : Strawberry (a play on Ichigo's given name)

Ichi (一) : Shortform for Ichigo (一護)

Tats (竜) : Shortform for Tatsuki (also written as Tatsu)

Suki (好き) : Shortform for Tatsuki (also means to Like)

Hime (姫) : Shortform for Orihime (also means Princess)

Yori (ヨリ) : Shortform for Yoruichi

Soul Society

Sōtaichō (総隊長) : Head Captain (also written as Soutaichou)

Taichō (隊長) : Captain (also written as Taichou)

Fuku-Taichō (副隊長) : Vice-Captain / Lieutenant (also written as Fukutaichou)

Kidō (鬼道) : Way of the Demon, the Shinigami Spiritual Arts (also written as Kidou)

Hadō (破道) : Way of Destruction, Spiritual Arts focusing on attack (also written as Hadou)

Bakudō (縛道) : Way of Binding, Spiritual Arts focusing on capture (also written as Bakudou)

Kaidō (回道) : Way of Returning, Spiritual Arts focusing on healing (also written as Kaidou)

Locations

Seireitei (瀞霊廷) : Court of Pure Souls, the Inner District of Soul Society

Rukongai (流魂街) : Wandering Soul City, the Outer Districts of Soul Society

Daireishokairō (大霊書回廊) : Great Spirit Book Gallery, the Repository containing all the Knowledge and History of Soul Society

Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院) : Spiritual Arts Academy


	3. Favorite from the Past

**Disclaimer insert here: I don't own or have ever owned Bleach. Please make sure to buy official releases of Bleach to support further works. Thanks.**

 **All characters belong to their rightful owners, all OC are for entertainment use only. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course lemons will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again, enjoy your time here.**

 **XXXX**

 **Response to reviews will now be located at the end for this story and any new story from this moment on.**

 **Edited and co-authored by regfurby; please include in your reviews and comments, thanks.**

 **XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Memories'_

" **Hollow Zangetsu"**

" _ **Quincy Zangetsu"**_

 **XXXX**

' _ **Because they would have children of unimaginable power, with Tia-chan's and Ichigo-kun's combined attitudes to match. The world won't know what hit them!'**_

 _ **Cyan Sung-Sun**_

 **XXXX**

"Retsu, I see you were invited as well." Ukitake Jūshirō remarks to the Squad Four Captain while Kyōraku Shunsui tips his head as the one spoken to enter the formal sitting room that their hosts have provided for them to wait in.

Nodding her head in greeting at her fellow Captains; Unohana Retsu, once known as Yachiru: the first Kenpachi smiles at her two oldest and closest friends as she takes a seat near the white-haired Squad Thirteen Captain. "I could hardly refuse a request from Yūshirō and Yoruichi despite the time of night that they wanted to speak to me. The addition of the Starrks being in attendance also caused my curiosity to peak. Did they tell either of you anything or are you both as in the dark as I am?"

Tipping his Sakkat upwards, Shunsui rubs his stubbled chin while answering. "Not a word as to why they want to see us. It's not every day a member of the Onmitsukidō comes a knocking at two in the morning to relay a message that the head of a Clan, especially the Shihōin-Shiba Clan Head wishes to speak to you in private."

However, before the three Captains can continue their conversation, a maid slides open the shoji to reveal a large hallway that each of the Shinigami knows leads towards the room that is reserved for meetings that include the Elders of the Clan. Once again, the three share a contemplative look before standing to their feet and following the young woman. Retsu eyes the young woman ahead of them, noticing immediately that despite the wooden floor, her feet make no sounds as she leads them towards two paired sliding doors that each have yet another member of the household staff kneeling before the thin-wood screens in wait. Stopping behind their guide, they watch as she halts before the twin doorway and easily sinks to her knees before knocking only once.

"Shihōin-sama, your guests have arrived."

"Enter." After hearing the command, the young woman moves to the side and bowing from her position waves for them to enter the now opening doors.

Once again, the three Captains begin speculating as they enter the room and take notice of numerous individuals already sitting in wait. The first person and sitting directly ahead of them is Shihōin Yūshirō in a gold Kimono that bears both the dark blue crest of the Shihōin Clan and the lighter blue crest of the Shiba Clan. To his right is his younger sister, Shihōin Yoruichi who is also wearing a golden Kimono with the same two crests sewn into the breast. To Yūshirō's left is Coyote Starrk wearing a white Kimono bearing the Royal Crest of the Espada, not the Royal Crest that would have denoted his position as King.

Fon Shaolin sits to her Mother's right, wearing a Kimono of red and yellow with the Fon Clan crest, while her brother, Shiba Isshin wears a forest green Kimono bearing only the Shiba Crest. The last person who sits next to Isshin is a surprise to the three arrivals; Ishida Ryūken of the Quincies, in a pure white Kimono with the Royal Crest of the Quincy Monarchy clearly being displayed. The only other person sitting to the left of Yūshirō is Nelliel Tu Starrk wearing a pink Kimono with the same crest as her husband. Stranger still to the three Captains as they stop before the three cushions obviously set out for them to use is the presence of the Espada and Números who have accompanied the Starrks sitting behind Yūshirō and the other Clan members.

Bowing first to Yūshirō, the three Captains then pay respect to the two groups of Elders sitting on either side of the long room; again, another surprise greets them when they see the Fon Clan Elders are also in attendance. Once they take their seats, Unohana, as the eldest Captain, speaks to Yūshirō.

"Shihōin-sama, we thank you for your hospitality and humbly request to learn as to why you have asked us to come."

The golden-eyed Shinigami waves away the pleasantries. "Now, now Retsu, let's dispense with the formalities. You are among friends. The Elders not only recognize your long service to the Seireitei, but also those of Jūshirō's and Shunsui's." He remarks with a pleasant smile.

With a nod, Retsu drops the polite demeanor. "As you wish Yūshirō. So, may I ask why you have asked for us to meet at such an ungodly hour?" She takes a sip from the cup of tea that had been placed on the small table next her cushion, absently noting its fragrance and slightly herbal taste.

Instead of answering, the Shihōin Clan Head motions to someone in the shadow and a bright yellow barrier suddenly springs up, sealing the room from anyone who would attempt to listen in upon their conversation. Stepping out from those shadows once the barrier is set up is a Kidō master that none have seen in over twenty years: Tsukabishi Tessai, former Commander of the Kidō Korps, and the man credited for the barrier that divides Barragan Louisenbairn's territory from the rest of Hueco Mundo.

"Tessai?" Jūshirō questions in shock as he sees the man taking a seat next to Nelliel. "I thought… we all thought you were dead!"

The tall glasses-wearing man bows apologetically towards them. "I am sorry that we have had to deceive you Ukitake Taichō, but we have good reason as to why I had to fake my death."

Those words make the three Captains visibly agitated; Jūshirō is the first to respond, the hint of anger not missed by any of those listening. "Your reasons had better be worth the deception that I believe everyone in this room is culpable of Tsukabishi-san."

"Oh, they are Ju-san." Yoruichi replies with her usual grin. "What do you remember of Isshin's wife, Masaki?"

The sudden shift in the conversation catches the older Captain off-guard, and he frowns in confusion. "Besides the stories relating to her beauty, kindness and her marriage to Isshin, I only recall her being the personal handmaiden to Hollow Queen Masaki, who shares the same name."

Yoruichi smiles again, and Yūshirō nods at him. "Indeed. The stories even mention that Kurosaki Masaki was given her name by Hollow Queen Masaki herself. However, none of the stories ever mention just how Kurosaki Masaki came to meet Queen Masaki, do they Jūshirō?"

Seeing the increasingly confused expression on the Captain's face, the Shihōin Clan Head turns to the lone Quincy sitting at their table. "Ryūken, you were Kurosaki Masaki's cousin, and you knew her before she married Isshin. Perhaps you could enlighten our guests on what her heritage truly is?"

The three visiting Captains immediately turn to stare at the Quincy, who in turn ignores them and takes a placid sip from his cup of tea. Placing it on the table before him, the Quincy clears his throat before speaking. "Kurosaki Masaki, handmaiden to the Hollow Queen, was not just my cousin; she was the first and only child born to a union between a Quincy and a Hollow."

Outright disbelief meets his words, all three Captains frowning as they visible restrain themselves from giving their initial responses. Unohana Retsu is the first to recover, and the older Captain shakes her head with a deliberate amount of calm. "As amusing as your claim is Ishida-san, it has been a well-documented fact that the blood of a Hollow is poisonous to any Quincy who comes into contact with it. Not only do your words fly in the face of centuries of evidence - evidence which I have personally verified, mind you - I also cannot imagine any scenario where a Quincy and Hollow would even attempt such a union, knowing that such an attempt would involve certain death." She shakes her head once again. "I am sorry, Ishida-san, but your claim simply lacks any credible proof to back you up whatsoever."

Ishida Ryūken simply nods his head in acceptance, saying nothing. Instead, the argument she is expecting from him comes from the one source she least wants to hear it from.

"Oh, but I must disagree with you Unohana Taichō." An all-too familiar male voice speaks up from the side. "It is possible for a Hollow and a Quincy to have a child together. I should know: after all, I was the one who helped them to conceive Kurosaki Masaki."

"... Urahara Kisuke." No one in the room misses the sudden drop in room temperature or the chilly tone in Unohana's voice as her head slowly turns to look at the former Squad Twelve Captain. As one of the Senior Captains, she still remembers the rumors that had once surrounded the eccentric scientist during his tenure with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, rumors that persist to this day.

"I should have known that you were involved in this matter, Kisuke-kun." Looking the former Captain up and down, she sees that his dress sense has somehow become more outlandish than it used to be. "Pray tell, how did you accomplish this... union?"

Seemingly unheeding of the chilly gaze being directed his way, the former Captain smiles as he fans his face with a paper fan. "Well now, that's a rather interesting story, and it really does take me back to those days. Incidentally, did you know that-"

"Get to the point Kisuke." Shunsui interrupts him, seeing a dangerous tic forming on Retsu's temple. Jūshirō on the other hand doesn't react, simply staring impassively at Kisuke as he waits for an explanation for all this secrecy.

For once, Kisuke complies and shuts his fan with a snap. "Very well. What do you remember of Hollow King Regios and the Plum Wars?"

Jūshirō frowns at this sudden change in topic, but the intense look on Kisuke's face convinces him to go along with it for now. "Regios was the ruler of Hueco Mundo before Queen Masaki took his place, and the Plum Wars took place during his reign. We all know this Kisuke, why do you ask?"

The blonde-haired man nods. "Then, you also remember that I was tasked to assassinate him during one of our raids, and my failure to do so was the reason why I was removed from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?"

The Senior Captains exchange wary glances, their bodies tensing slightly in preparation for hostilities. Strangely enough, none of the Arrancar in the room are reacting to Kisuke's revelation, which is something that puzzles them greatly.

"... Yes, I do." Jūshirō finally admits, still keeping an eye on the Espada and Números in the room. None of them even bat an eyelid at his admission. "What of it?"

Kisuke sighs and slumps over slightly. "After my 'forced retirement' for the botched raid during the Plum Wars, I found myself in, of all places, Las Noches. It is there that I was recognized by the Espada and forcibly 'escorted' to meet with Hollow King Regios in private." Several snorts and chuckles immediately come from the Espada, and Coyote Starrk elaborates for the three Captains with a brief smile.

"Urahara Kisuke was detected trying to flee our borders, and the Espada were immediately dispatched to subdue and capture him. He put up a surprisingly good fight for someone outnumbered twelve to one, but eventually he was dragged before Regios, bound hand and foot and still fighting to get free of the suppressing shackles on him. I think he broke Ulquiorra's arm, and he definitely broke Grimmjow's nose before we managed to subdue him."

"Lucky shot!" The Sexta Espada barks out angrily at the reminder of his embarrassment, then turns to scowl at his fellow Espada as several of them jeer at him good-naturedly.

"Anyway, as I was saying..." Kisuke gamely ignores the commentary from the Espada and continues to speak. "I was 'escorted' to King Regios so that he could pass judgement on me personally. Considering how close I had come to assassinating him, I had no doubt whatsoever that the judgement would be death... Instead, King Regios had a question for me. He had, ahem, heard of my various experiments regarding the makeup of our bodies and souls, and he wanted me to find ways for Hollows to mate and have children with races other than their own. Do this, he told me, and he would not execute me for my assassination attempt on him."

Taking in the deadpan expressions on the faces of the Senior Captains, Kisuke immediately defends himself. "What? Of course I was interested! Keeping myself alive aside, who wouldn't be intrigued by such a research topic? So, I did what anyone in my position would have done, I accepted!"

"Just... just get on with it, Kisuke." Jūshirō sighs, resisting the urge to facepalm. Beside him, Shunsui has already given in to the urge, and Retsu has adopted her 'serene killer' expression that says Urahara Kisuke had better make this worthwhile or his life is forfeit.

"Fine, fine." Kisuke huffs at them. "Anyway, for the purposes of this research, Regios-sama granted me access to a unique item of power, one that I'm not at liberty to discuss and doesn't matter to this conversation anyway. I won't go into details of the research either, that is on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know. What I will say is that King Regios himself was very interested in the research, and he was especially interested in the research between Hollows and Quincy." He pauses here and looks at them expectantly.

Unohana Retsu is the first to get it, her 'serene killer' expression melting away into one of shock. "You don't mean..?"

"Yep." Kisuke nods with a grin. "King Regios was looking for a way to allow Hollows and Quincies to form a union. I only found out why much later, of course... Either way, now that I knew Regios-sama was mainly interested in that particular area, I focused all of my research in that direction. Obviously, there was the well-known problem of Hollow blood being fatally poisonous to all Quincies, and to my immense frustration nothing I tried seemed to work on it at all. In fact, Hollow blood seemed to be less of a poison, and more of a severe allergic reaction on a spiritual level for Quincies that came into contact with it... and it was this discovery that gave me my first clue."

The former Captain grins at them again, his scientist background apparent in his enthusiasm. Despite her deep-seated dislike for him, Unohana Retsu can't help but pay close attention to him while wondering just what he had discovered.

"As we all know, Quincies are the only race that shows such adverse effects upon coming into contact with Hollow blood." He continues to explain, clearly in his element. "What then of the other races? Was it possible that the key to preventing this allergic reaction lay in one of the other races? I focused my research in that direction once more, this time looking specifically for how the soul of each race reacted to the blood of Hollows."

Clearing his throat, he takes a sip of tea before continuing with the story. "Trust me, it was nowhere near as easy as I make it sound; it took me further years of research to even map out the reactions, much less come up with a working solution for this allergy. Fortunately, there was a very unique group of hybrids close at hand..." He casts a not-very discreet look at the Espada, who roll their eyes at him. "... and studying them allowed me to make several breakthroughs and come up with an answer far sooner than I would have had otherwise."

Kisuke pauses for a dramatic moment. "As it turns out, Shinigami souls were found to display the opposite reaction to Hollow blood that Quincy souls do. Unlike Quincy souls which reject the Hollow to the point where they actually develop an allergic reaction to Hollow blood, Shinigami souls seem to... assimilate the spiritual component of Hollow blood, for lack of a better term, and actually grow stronger when exposed to enough contact with Hollow blood. Lacking an actual Shinigami to perform these tests on, I could only speculate on what effect prolonged exposure to Hollow blood would do to a Shinigami, but since we have no records on anything happening despite centuries of war, I can only theorize that whatever effect it has is a fairly minor one at most."

There is another pause, this time to give the Captains the time to digest this somewhat disturbing information. Kisuke himself remembers feeling disturbed on a rather fundamental level when he first discovered this little nugget of information, but accompanying it was an equal amount of excitement. Just imagine the possibilities!

"With that discovery, the solution I came up with was fairly simple. All I needed to do was bind the soul of a Shinigami with the soul of the Quincy, and if done properly, the hybrid soul would no longer be affected by Hollow blood one way or the other. After running some tests to confirm that this was indeed the case..." He blatantly ignores the raised eyebrows asking just what kind of tests he had performed. "...I went to Regios-sama with my findings. Imagine then, my surprise when he asked me to bind a Shinigami soul to the soul of his Quincy lover!"

Naturally, this comes as no surprise to the majority of the listeners, even those who had not known of this before. It was fairly obvious to them that the only reason why Hollow King Regios would take such an interest in Kisuke's Hollow-Quincy research was if it affected him personally. It is just as evident that despite his own claim of surprise, Kisuke was in no way surprised by this turn of events at all.

"So, I'll just skip over the procedure and say that it was very successful. King Regios and his Quincy lover were able to enjoy their union, and in time she bore him a happy, healthy baby girl, one who not only inherited the newly hybrid nature of her mother's soul but also that of her father, the Hollow King Regios himself. As such, Kurosaki Masaki, daughter of Kurosaki Nami - Ryūken's aunt, and Regios - King of Hollows, became the first Quincy, Shinigami and Hollow hybrid being to grace our world, and on her ascension to the throne years later became the most beloved and most powerful ruler of Hueco Mundo to have ever lived, at least until her untimely death at the hands of mysterious assassins whom we are still searching for. The End."

Smiling at their poleaxed expressions, the former Captain visibly preens in the aftermath of the various bombshells he had dropped on them.

"W-Wait, you mean Kurosaki Masaki was Quee-"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kisuke gleefully interrupts Jūshirō's question. "While Kurosaki Masaki was the first such unique hybrid, it seems to have become truly hereditary: all three of her children bear the same traits that she does, so we can look forward to having a long future line of Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy-"

"Enough, Kisuke." Retsu's frosty voice cuts off the former Captain. Rubbing her temples exasperatedly, the senior Captain puts her thoughts in order before glancing at her fellow Captains, both of whom still look to be recovering from their shock. Shaking her head in slight dismay, she turns to face Shihōin Yūshirō who has been quietly observing them all this while.

"I take it that Kurosaki Masaki was actually Queen Masaki in disguise?" Seeing the retired assassin nod in confirmation, she continues with a sigh. "I'm surprised that no one figured it out, but no matter. What is important now is Ichigo-kun and his siblings... if their mother is Queen Masaki, and Coyote-san and Nelliel-san have been holding the throne all this time as Regents..." Despite her many years of experience, she feels herself pale slightly at the implications of this statement and she knows her fellow Captains are feeling the exact same way. "... That would make Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Yūshirō nods, confirming her unspoken question. "Yes. Ichigo, if he decides to pursue the throne of Hueco Mundo, can become the next King of the Hollows by right of his blood, and his younger sisters will become Princesses to the throne. Which is why we asked for the three of you to come tonight. We need your help in figuring out a way for Ichigo to leave Seireitei without revealing who he is. I don't think any of us here need to tell you how many of the older Noble Clans have reacted to the presence of the Hollows, do we?" The Shihōin Clan Head inquires of his guests.

Shaking his head in shocked disbelief, Shunsui takes an automatic swig from the cup placed before of him and nearly blanches at the unexpected taste of tea. Taking a moment to reorder his thoughts, he finally asks after a brief moment of contemplation. "Why? Why us, Yūshirō?"

Nelliel speaks up, her voice warm like the gentle rain. "Isn't it obvious why Kyōraku-san? If Ichigo successfully takes over the throne, the peace treaty will never fail. Isshin has kept my husband and I informed over the years of everything Ichigo has done since he came here to begin his training. Time and again, he has demonstrated that Masaki-sama aptly named him when she first set her eyes on him. He was born to protect, and the stories we have heard over the years do indeed bear out that truth, do they not?"

Frowning, Shunsui's eyes flicker over to his best friend. "Ju, what do you think?"

"Before I can decide, I want to know everything, starting from the very beginning." The Squad Thirteen Captain remarks while sternly looking over those assembled before him. Beside him, Unohana graces them with a serene yet deadly smile.

"As do I. Make no mistake, if I think for one second that you are plotting against the Seireitei, I will end all of you." The Squad Four Captain states calmly and evenly. Surprisingly, the sole Quincy in the room is the first one to respond to her threat.

"Agreed Unohana-san. Since I was there at the beginning, I must start with the civil war that erupted in Silbern nearly two-hundred and fifty years ago that forced the Ishida, Kurosaki and Katagiri Clans to flee the Capital, then slowly migrate to Hueco Mundo and eventually Soul Society…" Ryūken begins.

XXXX

Brown orbs snap open when he hears a loud woman's voice from the hallway outside of his room interrupting his sleep. Twisting out of the tanned arms that are wrapped tight around his chest, Ichigo slips out of his bed and silently moves to his door and swings it open and growls at the three women causing a commotion outside of his room.

"If you wake up Tia, so help me, I will skin the three of you alive."

Mila-Rose smacks him in the forehead as she moves past him into the bedroom. "Shut it Strawberry, we're Tia's Fracción, not yours. Besides, you need to get up and get ready for your date today with your wife, moron. If you slept anymore, you wouldn't be getting to that lake until the sun was dipping down. Now get out so we can get her ready. Your clothes are in your sisters' room."

Apacci and Sung-Sun smirk at the gaping Shinigami as they move past him, the lavender eyed Arrancar closing the door behind her with a loud bang. He only moves when he hears Tia beginning to shout out her objections before Mila-Rose's voice shuts her down with the same comments. Shaking his head at what he has to look forward to when he finally gets to Hueco Mundo, he can only hope that they have a strong and steady supply of sake or else he feels like he would sooner or later commit Fracciónicide. Moving away from his shouting wife and her Fracción, Ichigo finds the door to his sisters' room open, but he still knocks on the doorframe and waits until he hears Yuzu yelling out to him.

"Ichi-nii, your clothes are on my bed, Oba-san said to use the bathroom down the hallway. I'm making you and Tia-nee a picnic lunch, so don't worry about that. Just be down for breakfast in thirty okay!"

"Thanks Yuzu. I'll be down when I'm done." He calls back as he takes his change of clothing off the bed.

Walking into the largest of the guest bathrooms, Ichigo sees Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Tesla already soaking in several of the heated baths with several of the serving maids blushing and giggling as they move about the tubs. Sighing, he moves towards one of the three shower stalls so he can wash in peace.

"Oi, Ichigo, too shy to take a bath with us?" The eye-patch wearing Espada calls out.

Shaking his head, Ichigo motions towards the stall. "Nope, taking a shower so I can get ready quicker."

"Shower, what the hell is that?" Tesla asks before a servant begins pouring heated water over his head.

"Kisuke invented them a few years back. He uses Kidō to force hot and cold water up through a series of pipes that you can then adjust at the same time to get the desired temperature of your liking. It comes out at the ceiling from a capped pipe with holes in it; basically it's like cleaning yourself with rain coming down on you. It's also quicker as you don't need to wait for a whole tub to heat up or need someone to fill them for you. But, seeing you guys right now, I don't think you mind." Ichigo smirks at seeing several of the women giving the Arrancars knowing grins.

After stepping into his stall and closing the door, Ichigo strips down and moves to stand in front of the shower then turns the two handles until the water is at the right temperature. He is about to get under the falling water when the door to his stall slams open and Grimmjow walks in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Ichigo snaps out as he snatches a towel from the wooden bench.

The blue-haired Arrancar gives him a quizzical look before he points at the falling water. "I wanted to see how it works you moron! What did you think I was doing, trying to sneak a peek at you? In case you don't remember punk, I did change a few of your diapers when you were a pup fresh out of your Mom's womb."

"Not that you ass! That!" Ichigo points behind the Arrancar at the open door to his bathroom stall. "Did you forget about last night already!? Or are you trying to get me killed!?"

"What?" Grimmjow turns around and notices a few of the maids trying not to look into the room. "Oh shit! Sorry about that! I really don't need those three hags blaming me for anything that upsets their mistress."

"Thanks for reminding me." Ichigo huffs out as he throws his towel onto the bench then steps under the water after the Arrancar closes the stall door. "Where is D-roy and the others by the way, I didn't see any of them with you."

Grimmjow pushes the stacked clothes on the bench to one side before sitting down. "Down south, Barragan's Hollows have been testing our defenses the last few weeks, so I sent my boys down with Luppi Antenor to help reinforce the border until I can get there after we leave. You could always go with me if you want, I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to see how well you wield those dual blades of yours."

"You'll see soon enough tomorrow Grimmjow. I have to practice my Bankai, so if you want to join me and Tia, you can." Ichigo remarks as he pours shampoo into his hand.

The blue-haired Espada leans back against the wall. "I thought that shit was supposed to be private with you Shinigami."

"Normally it is, but like you said, you guys have been watching over me for years. Besides, I want to see your Resurrección again to see if I need to improve my Shunpō still." Ichigo remarks as he begins washing his hair.

"Sure, maybe we'll get a few hours of sparring in. I'm pretty sure you're dying to see Tia-hime's Resurrección." Grimmjow comments with deliberate nonchalance.

Ichigo pauses then gulps before turning to look at the smirking Espada. "She-she's got her Resurrección?"

"She didn't tell you? Oh man, are you in trouble!" Grimmjow stands up while laughing and begins to leave, but pauses at the closed door. "If I were you, I'd make sure she isn't pissed at you for any reason kid."

"Ass." Ichigo mutters as the blue-haired Arrancar steps out of the stall, leaving the door wide open. "Close the damn door!"

XXXX

Tia stands before the mirror looking at the clothes that Yuzu had brought to her after she had finished her bath. Twisting side to side, the blonde finds the clothes she is wearing to be acceptable and comfortable. The bottoms consisting of a strange combination of a skirt and pants that stop just before the top of her knees, the blouse is white and billowy across her chest and down her arms, leaving her plenty of room to maneuver if she has to fight, which she is always ready to do as a member of the Espada. Nodding her approval, she sees Yuzu's hopeful face watching hers in the reflection of the mirror and gives her a heartfelt smile.

"These will do nicely Yuzu. Thank you."

The light-haired twin smiles at her in return. "I'm glad. Apacci-san and Sung-Sun-san helped me pick them out this morning; they said you hate tight clothing. It's the opposite of Ichi-nii's tastes; he always wears the tightest of clothes for some reason."

"He does?" Tia shifts her head so she can speak to her new sister-in-law easier. "Why?"

Yuzu answers with a confused expression. "Something to do with his Zanpakutō, I don't know anything else. Maybe you'll find out tomorrow when you watch him practice."

"Perhaps. So, can I ask what you made us for lunch?" The blonde asks curiously.

"Some of the more traditional dishes that we eat for lunch. I did include a few of your favorites too, like Nikuman and Onigiri filled with Umeboshi." Yuzu lists off.

Tia's eyes widen appreciatively, and then she blushes a bit as she feels her stomach rumble its approval. "Thank you Imouto."

Yuzu gives her a quick hug and a happy smile. "You're welcome Aneki!"

The door opens slightly to allow Karin to peek inside her brother's room. Seeing that Tia is dressed, she opens the door completely and jerks her head to the hallway. "You best get down there Tia-nee, Ichigo is liable to kill Goat-chin soon if he doesn't stop his babbling about wanting grandkids soon."

The current Third Espada's eyes widen in fear and remembrance as she starts walking out of the room. "Does he really still do that?"

Karin and Yuzu both shudder in disgust, the darker-haired twin snarling as she answers. "Practically every day he whines about it, in between his usual rants about training Ichigo. Even when we threaten to bury him alive, he just won't stop. There is no way in hell I'm getting pregnant at sixteen just to make him happy! I'd rather neuter any fool who thinks I'm gonna give it up just to give that moronic jackass a grandkid!"

Yuzu agrees wholeheartedly with her sister. "I'm not ready for that either! I haven't even gone to the Shinōreijutsuin to become a Shinigami!"

Yoruichi suddenly appears behind Karin, causing the younger woman to flinch in surprise at her grandmother. "What's wrong kids?" The older woman asks them quizzically.

"Goat-chin is downstairs whining to Ichi-nii about grandkids again." Yuzu replies with some heat in her voice.

Golden eyes widen then narrow again, before a smirk crosses her face and the purple-haired Shinigami disappears from sight. A few moments later, shouts of pain start drifting up from downstairs for the three sisters to hear. Karin smirks as she starts walking ahead of her twin and sister-in-law.

"Hurry up; I want to see what's happening... Yoruichi-Sobo really knows how to shut the old man up nicely." She cheers enthusiastically.

"I agree Karin. Let's go Aneki!" Yuzu says as she pulls Tia along, both of them following Karin downstairs and into the main dining room.

Looking around, Tia finds her parents quickly and goes over to them, giving each of them a kiss on their cheeks before moving towards her scowling husband who is holding his father's head in a vice-like grip.

"Dammit! Just for once Goat-chin, I'd like to eat my breakfast in peace and quiet without hearing your bitching about grandkids!" He finishes his tirade by flipping the older male backwards into the nearest wall.

Ignoring the crash produced by the Shiba male, Tia quickly moves into the space now vacated by the semi-conscious Isshin and gives Ichigo a peck on his cheek. "Good morning Ichigo."

"Morning." Ichigo replies back as he gives his wife a kiss in return. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I did until they showed up." The blonde says while glaring at her unrepentant looking Fracción.

"Tell me about it." Ichigo adds as he sends Mila-Rose his own heated glare, the Amazonian Arrancar smiling back at him in amusement.

Escorting Tia to the dining table, Ichigo thanks the young woman who places their plates of food in front of them and is about to start eating when another servant rushes into the room and kneels next to Yūshirō, whispering urgently into the Clan Head's ear. Ichigo and the others who are eating at the table pause when the golden-eyed man lets out a rarely heard curse loud enough for the entire table to hear. Standing abruptly to his feet, the Shihōin looks angrily at his counter-part, though it is clear that his anger is directed not towards them but towards someone else.

"We have an unexpected guest wishing to speak to you Coyote, both you and Nelliel." His voice is clipped and to the point, showing his unhappiness at the interruption. "Please follow me."

The semi-relaxed Primera and his wife share a perplexed look before getting to their feet, the teal-haired Segundo frowning as she slips her arms through that of her mate's and both of them following behind the clearly agitated head of the Shihōin-Shiba Clan.

Once the three of them have left the room, their Reiatsu signatures heading towards the reception room for guests, Ichigo shares a guarded look with his grandmother and aunt. Each of them wondering what has gotten the usually composed Yūshirō so easily upset.

XXXX

Nelliel and Coyote are unable to conceal their frowns when they are informed by Yūshirō as to who the visitor is and why he has requested to see them. The moment they enter the reception room however, the two Espada swiftly mask their emotions as they see the Captain of Squad Five sitting in one of the few chairs placed in the room and calmly sipping at his tea while his Lieutenant stands nervously next to him. Dismissing the Lieutenant as a threat after a brief glance, they stop halfway into the room, instantly spotting and disliking the 'benevolent' smile that seems a permanent fixture on the face of the Captain who is waiting for them: Aizen Sōsuke, the last member of the Aizen Clan and by all accounts a man who is earmarked for greatness. Neither Espada react when the man doesn't bother to do more than give them a polite nod from his seated position.

As the silence drags on and the Lieutenant grows visibly agitated, Nelliel decides to end this facade of civil propriety and get straight to the point. "The answer is no Aizen-san, I and my husband will not entertain the notion of an arranged marriage between our two families." She declares bluntly.

Coyote and Yūshirō both feign indifference at seeing the smile slip slightly from the brown-haired Captain's face, and he finally puts down his cup and stands to his feet.

"I believe that my offer will benefit our two races and help the peace treaty succeed, Starrk-san, especially if there is a marriage between two noble Clans such as ours. I do admit that as the last of my line who is able to father children, I am in need of a strong woman to rule at my side and to bear my Clan much needed heirs. Your Musume would be a more than acceptable choice that my Clan could agree upon after the treaty is signed." Sōsuke explains pleasantly, but the two Hollows standing before him can tell that his smile never quite reaches his eyes.

Coyote gently takes his wife's hand when he feels her Reiatsu beginning to leak angrily, before turning to speak to the Captain. "What I believe my wife should have mentioned first, Aizen-san, is that our daughter has already accepted an offer of marriage from a Hollow who is to be raised a member of the Espada. Unfortunately, he couldn't join us for the trip here due to his duties."

Sōsuke's eyes glint behind his glasses. "Oh. Shiba Fukutaichō must be very disappointed by the news. I was certain he had feelings for your Musume, romantic feelings from the rumors I have heard mentioned." He remarks blandly, pleasant smile never once fading despite his provocative words.

Yūshirō decides that it is best for him to step in and nip this conversation in the bud. "Ichigo is very aware of his best friend's impending nuptials; as such he is taking his duties very seriously in guarding her life until she leaves for home. Now that you are aware of the situation Aizen-san, I do believe your business here is concluded, yes?"

"I see." The brown-haired Captain remarks with what appears to be true surprise. "Then the rumors that I have also heard about your nephew refusing the Kuchiki's offer of marriage are also nothing more than an act of misdirection, Yūshirō-san?"

The golden-eyed assassin gives him a flat look. "Ichigo has never had any feelings for Rukia-hime, that is no rumor, but you already know that Sōsuke-san." His tone hardens slightly. "As I said earlier, your business here is done. We will see you at the signing of the treaty Aizen-dono; good day to you, and to you Hinamori Fukutaichō."

To their annoyance and the growing discomfit of his Lieutenant, Aizen persists in asking one last time. "Is there truly nothing I could offer that would change your minds?"

This time, Nelliel turns her back on the Captain before answering him. "Nothing. I will advise you to leave both my daughters alone Aizen-san; if I hear of you meddling in their private affairs, I will not hesitate to take offense to your actions. There is nothing more we have to say. As our gracious host has already stated, good day to you."

Both Yūshirō and Coyote watch as the Captain's lips twist into a frown before he catches himself and slips his smile back into place. Nodding to the two men still facing him, he leaves without uttering another word, and Hinamori hurriedly bows to them before running after her superior. When they are sure the two Shinigami have left the house, Yūshirō turns to a corner of the room.

"So, what do you think he is after… Hirako Taichō?"

Nelliel barely reacts when the former Squad Five Captain steps out from behind a concealment Kidō, one that she recognizes is meant to render the wielder all but invisible at the cost of being unable to move. The long-haired blonde simply shrugs his shoulders, but there is a coldly calculative look in his eyes. "If I had to guess, he is after ' _it_ ' I suppose." Hirako Shinji drawls out in his usual lazy voice.

"That is what I was afraid of as well." Kisuke remarks as he joins the four of them in the room, continuing to monitor Aizen's departure from the Shihōin territory through the use of his surveillance devices. "Though, he is going to be severely disappointed when he learns of where ' _it_ ' already is. Masaki was a very cunning Queen, she must have known as we now do suspect who was targeting her, and why."

Frowns grow on all their faces; the implication of his statement is not missed on any of them.

"Just what we needed, another reason for Ichigo to hate that man..." Yūshirō sighs. "We'll keep this between us until we are sure of his treason, agreed?" The golden-eyed assassin remarks as he turns back to the dining room, beckoning for his guests to join him.

Three voices acknowledge their consent, while the fourth just narrows her eyes.

XXXX

After spending nearly an hour needed to travel to the place Ichigo had said would take her breath away, Tia is pleased to see that he had not disappointed her in the slightest, standing near the edge of one of the two great cliff walls that buffer the crystal clear lake below her and giving her a magnificent view of both the lake and the surrounding countryside. Turning to see Ichigo also staring down at the water with a large smile adorning his face, she admits to herself that her new husband has done his best to keep his word to her when they had first started out after breakfast. Taking his hand into hers, she points down at the empty but familiar looking shoreline.

"Is that sand from a beach Ichigo?" The blonde asks excitedly.

Ichigo nods as he begins to guide his wife down a secluded pathway. "Yeah, believe it or not, Ganju has a real eye for property. He searched for and found this place after hearing the stories and rumors describing this lake that was once the property belonging to an old Clan that died out several centuries ago. The moment he and his men found it, he procured it after verifying that no one had or could claim this land and began making landscaping changes soon afterwards. The first thing he did was to clear out the two wooded areas that make up half of the shoreline by removing the trees out for the fifty meters and then had tons of sand imported from down south from the outer Rukongai districts that are from the sea that separate us from Louisenbairn's land. Urahara then used some special Kidō to ensure that no vegetation could take root and ruin the new shorelines."

"I can see why you said we wouldn't be disturbed." Tia says as she and Ichigo finally reach the bottom of the pathway closest to the shiny white sand.

Ichigo pauses before lifting his right foot and removing his Zori; he lifts his arm towards Tia so she can use him to keep her balance as she lifts her feet and removes her sandals as well. The moment her first bare foot touches the sand the lies under the shade of several trees however, she immediately comments loudly in surprise.

"It's warm! Why is it so warm Ichigo?"

He smiles as he pulls off his second Zori and remarks to her. "More mysterious Kidō. Ganju said that even in the harshest of winters, this place will always be warm and inviting. There are several barriers and seals keeping this place comfortable for year round use, most of it of Ganju's and Kisuke's design. Eventually, he plans on retiring and designing places like this when someone can replace him as Kūkaku's assistant in creating our trademark fireworks, which you'll get to see again the night that the treaty is signed."

Tia smiles as she remembers the first time she had seen a Shiba Clan fireworks display. It had been when she and Lilynette had been entrusted to the Shihōin-Shiba Clan while her parents had taken most of Hueco Mundo's forces down south to engage in a long drawn out campaign to exterminate as much of her distant relative's armies - the so-called 'King of the Hollows' that Barragan had begun calling himself after Queen Masaki's death – as possible. Her smile grows though as the memory of those brilliant lights and loud thunderous booms reverberating through her as she sat next to Ichigo holding onto a giggling Karin when she was only four surfaces in her mind.

"What are you thinking about Tia?" Ichigo's voice brings her out of her reminiscing.

Lifting her eyes to stare into the brown orbs of her husband, she answers him. "I was thinking of the time I saw Aunt Kūkaku and Uncle Ganju's fireworks for the first time during the summer solstice. It was so beautiful and loud, I hope that when I see them again they are everything I remember."

"Well I can assure you that you won't be disappointed by what they have been planning for the night of the treaty signing." Her husband says as he leads her to a small cabin she had failed to see from the cliff side as it is hidden by low hanging branches of the trees surrounding it that disguise the structure. "We can eat lunch in here or on the beach, which ever you like better."

"Beach." She quips back as Ichigo opens the door to the cabin and holds it open so she can enter first.

When she steps inside and allows her eyes to adjust, she takes stock of the interior and notices that it is one open room. A large bed near the back wall occupies one corner of the room opposite of a small kitchenette that has only a small stove and counter lining it. The next pieces of furniture she sees are a small sitting couch and a low table that allows those who would sit there to view the lake outside, along with a table and two chairs for eating. The last thing that catches her eyes is a large bookcase filled with hundreds of books.

"Have you read any of them Ichigo?" Tia inquires as she moves towards the bookcase.

"All of them. The books have been added over the years by the Clan when they come here to get away from their duties. My favorites are the poems and novels that depict a simpler world that has no Shinigami, Hollows, or Quincy. Fiction but entertaining to think that such a world could exist." Ichigo says as he places the lunch Yuzu made on the kitchen counter.

Tia can only nod as she looks over the writing down the spine of the book she is currently looking at, her fingers tracing the raised lettering of the title, a title she if very familiar with. Smiling, she pulls the book of children tales out and opens the cover, then gasps as she begins reading the handwritten note she found inside.

'Ichigo,

For the day you become an Otou-san I hope this collection of fairy tales that I once read to you and Tia bring them the same wondrous looks the both of you gave me when I first read them to you.

Love Always,

Masaki.'

"It makes sense now that I know about what she wanted for me and you. Goat-chin would never answer me when I asked him about what that note meant; jackass that he is, he must have been laughing at me the entire time knowing that our families had arranged our marriage before we were even one years old and knew we would… fall in love as we did." Ichigo says when he comes to stand next to Tia. "How she ever knew is a mystery to me, but I'm glad that she did, and I hope that her dream will come true one day."

Tia's eyes widen and a blush forms on her face after hearing the implications of Ichigo's words. Turning until she is facing the man she has joined her soul to, she closes the book and looks him in his eyes.

"You want children?" She asks, her heart begin to beat faster as she waits for his answer.

He lowers his head until their foreheads are touching, his hand covering the one holding the book of fairy tales. "I do want children Tia, several if my wife is willing."

Her face turns an even brighter shade of red, but she refuses to look away from his warm brown eyes. "She is, when the time is right. Can my husband wait?"

Giving her a light kiss on the forehead, Ichigo answers her with a smile. "I can, I don't think either of us are ready yet, regardless of how much Tou-chan will complain if you don't start 'popping them out'." He gives a chuckle that is shared by his soulmate as she wraps her arms around his back.

"Well, how about we start with some basics before we go swimming, Otto?" Tia whispers huskily as her lips begin to close with his.

"I think that is a great idea… Tsuma."

XXXX

Hitsugaya Tōshirō closes his eyes for the umpteenth time again as he stands behind the cause of his current discomfort: Kuchiki Rukia, who sips her tea and smiles at the three women sitting across the table from them. He honestly wants nothing to do with her outside of his official duties as her escort during the days leading to the formal signing of the peace treaty with the Hollows, but when she strode into his office this morning and threw out his Lieutenant, he already knew saying no was not going to be an option. When she told him where he was going to escort her so she could speak to certain individuals however, he seriously began to wonder if he had committed some great offence against his deceased ancestors and this was to be his punishment for not asking their forgiveness. Opening his eyes again, he shivers as he stares at the woman sitting in the center between the two other women his charge is meeting with.

Dark-skinned hands with fingers interwoven together holds up the equally dark head of royal purple hair with narrowed cat-like eyes, the twin golden orbs balefully staring painful death at the uncaring raven-haired princess of the Kuchiki Clan who had asked, no, demanded to spend the day with the blonde-haired daughter of the Hollow Queen.

' _As noble daughters, daughters of Royalty no less, we should be seen together by the populace to show our commitment to the peace between Hollows and Shinigami, don't you agree Shihōin-san?_ '

Silence had reigned in the room after those outrageous words were spoken by the last person anyone would expect to make such a statement, to one of Soul Society's greatest Onmitsukidō commanders, to her successor and daughter who is sitting on her right trying to hide in vain the disbelief and outrage in her eyes, and to the mother of the other princess in question sitting on her left with a calculative frown on her face for reasons Hitsugaya cannot even begin to fathom. Deciding that he really needs to extricate himself and his charge before her big mouth gets her in more trouble, Hitsugaya begins to think of a reason for them to leave, but he is informed that he is way too late to even try by Yoruichi suddenly speaking up.

"I won't waste my time being tactful with you Rukia-chan." Turquoise eyes snap open wide at the diminutive honorific assigned to the possible future Soul Queen by Ichigo's grandmother as she presses forward without hesitating. "There is absolutely no reason for you to be seen with Tia or Lilynette after we witnessed your open hatred towards them during the greeting ceremony and during lunch. Whatever it is you are seeking to accomplish, don't. I mean it; don't even think of interfering with Ichigo's limited time with his best friend before she has to depart for Hueco Mundo."

The Squad Ten Captain shifts uncomfortably on his cushion, unsure of how to react to what he has just heard, but his fellow Captain comes to his aid unknowingly as she speaks up from her mother's side.

"I am also making it a direct order Kuchiki; as your superior and as Shiba Fukutaichō's superior, Shiba Fukutaichō also being a member of the Onmitsukidō and I his direct Commander until this assignment is over, my order is as follows: you are not to approach the Starrk children unless they are in danger of being assaulted. Do I need to visit your Ryoushin or the Sōtaichō to make my orders clear?"

Suì-Fēng's aura of command is such that Hitsugaya isn't surprised when he hears Rukia stuttering in turn. "N-no Suì-Fēng Taichō, I-I understand. I will not bother either of the Starrk's. I-I think I should return to my Squad now. Thank you for seeing me."

Standing up with Rukia, he gives the three women a polite bow before turning to follow after the rapidly departing Kuchiki; he is stopped however by the last woman who only calls out to him at this moment.

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō, I am asking that you keep Kuchiki Rukia under control for her own safety. Unlike Shinigami, we Hollows are still sometimes ruled by our basic instincts if we feel threatened or when someone we care for is threatened; do I need to clarify my words to you, Prodigy of the Shinōreijutsuin?"

Wincing slightly at the title he dislikes using, Tōshirō glances over his shoulder and nods his head once in answer before leaving behind the combined angry and disappointed stares of the women. As he trails behind the Kuchiki who Shunpōs directly towards to her father's division, only one thought crosses his mind: the woman in front of him had come the closest to finding out firsthand why no one dares to tangle with the Clan of assassins which has produced not just one, but over a dozen Shinigami who could kill you with no one being able to place the blame at their feet.

XXXX

"What are you doing to me Tia...?" Ichigo breathing hitches again as his wife forces a minute amount of her Reiatsu into his body.

The blonde smirks at seeing the blissful expression of her mate as his lips part in ecstasy. "Giving you a glimpse of what you and I will share once we are in Hueco Mundo and no longer have to hide our relationship. I can't fully mark you because your Shinigami friends would feel the infusion; right now all they will discern is my Reiatsu mingling with yours because we have spent so much time together."

She lays her head down over his beating heart and closes her eyes as her childhood memories flood her mind of the same feelings she felt when they were younger. A thought enters her mind and twisting her head until she can look him in his eyes, she asks her question.

"When do you think you fell in love with me Ichigo?"

Brown orbs slowly reveal themselves as he opens his lidded eyes and gazes down at her, his answer causing her heart to skip a beat. "I think I've always been in love with you since I could remember Tia. I didn't know what it was until I asked Okaa-san why I always felt sad when you went home. She told me that I had given you a piece of my heart so you could always find your way back to me whenever we were separated. It wasn't until I confessed to you behind the shed that day that I finally understood what she had meant, that I loved you and only you could make me complete."

She doesn't react as his hand cups her cheek and his thumb brushes aside the salty liquid gliding down the side of her face. "Kaa-chan once said our dreams were our deepest desires wanting to become true, I guess she was right about that as my deepest desire did come true. I get to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you."

His eyes widen when Tia begins to growl lowly and her hands tighten their hold on him. "You are making it so damn difficult for me not to rip your clothes off right now and mark you fully as mine... and I will if you keep on talking. So, I think we should stop this right now and go swimming." She takes a deep breath and reins in her impulses, finally giving him a coy smile. "I promise, you'll enjoy the view."

Ichigo swallows hard at the lidded gaze his wife is sending him. "Okay…"

Tia smirks at his bewilderment, and then she stands firsts and easily pulls him to his feet before closing the gap between their bodies. "Don't look away Ichigo; I want to see your expression when I undress."

She places a single finger on his lips when it looks like he is about to protest. "First, I am already wearing my bathing suit. Second, you are my mate, my husband Ichigo, and we talked about this already, we aren't ready to do anything like that right now. However, it doesn't mean we can't get used to seeing each other in only our skins, does it?"

He swallows again before answering slowly. "No, I guess not."

Smiling, Tia steps back and begins to take her white blouse off; as she slowly unbuttons her top to reveal the white top of her two piece swimming suit, she feels a sudden heat building in her lower regions as she sees the looks of desire her husband is giving her as he gazes upon her tanned flesh. Taking off and folding her shirt quickly, she motions for him to undress as well, and when he removes his top, she takes notices of several faint scars marring his upper torso.

"Get too cocky in your training husband?" She teases him as her hands reach for her skirt.

Ichigo snorts once before grinning at his wife. "Onmitsukidō training. It was the price I had to pay when I couldn't keep my Reiatsu contained. I swear Shaolin Oba-san took great pleasure in reminding me when I failed to keep myself hidden during those first few months; nothing motivates you better than Suzumebachi slicing your skin apart. I left them there as a memento, why, do you like them?"

"Perhaps…" Privately, she thinks the scars give him even more character. She begins to shimmy her bottoms off, and a bubble of laughter escapes her when Ichigo nearly stumbles over his pants as he sees the other half of her swimming suit. "Do you like?"

"Yessss." He hisses out as his eyes hungrily take in the sight before him.

"Good, because you will only ever see me wearing this when we are alone... or perhaps nothing at all someday soon."

This time, Ichigo does trip and manages to fall on his face. "Dammit Tia, you'll find yourself pinned to the floor if you keep on saying things like that. I swear, you must have taken lessons from Yoruichi Sobo and Kūkaku-nee." He grumbles.

"Strange you should say that Ichigo..." She wonders out loud, and then grins when she sees Ichigo staring back at her in horror.

"No." He whispers with a look of denial.

"Yes. And my Fracción even had a number of suggestions for future use that I will share with you when the time comes. But I want to go swimming now, so get your butt off the floor and come with me Ichigo."

Ichigo grumbles a bit as he stands to his feet. "Are you going to be this bossy in our marriage Tia?" He mock-complains.

Grinning at him, Tia loops her arms around his. "Perhaps, so you better get used to it."

XXXX

Tia snuggles closer to her mate as they float in the middle of the artificially heated lake, resting upon a strange flotation device she had never seen before. She and Ichigo had swum for over an hour before she wanted to take a short break and eat the lunch her younger sister-in-law had made them. When she asked where they should place their linens to sit on, he had asked if she wanted to laze about in the lake without having to use any energy. Intrigued, she agreed that it sounded like a good idea and wondered how he was going to achieve this goal. He had disappeared behind the small cottage, only to reappear a few minutes later carrying a strange chair with two cylindrical pods attached to either side. When he set in the water, she couldn't hide her surprise at seeing it float, doubly so when he nimbly hopped on and motioned for her to join him. Once she was sitting next to him, he wrapped one arm around her waist and then used the other to paddle them out into the middle of the lake - or tried to at least, since paddling with just one hand only caused their chair to spin about in lazy circles rather than go anywhere else. Stifling her giggles at his frustrated look, she had helped him paddle with her other hand, and together they had moved the chair to the center of the lake where they continued to drift since then, enjoying the warm sunshine and gentle breeze swirling around the lake.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears soft snores coming from Ichigo, the faint rumble being felt by her head as it rests on his chest. Smiling, she runs her hand down his cheek just as she used to do when he would fall asleep on her lap. Blushing when she remembers where his head used to lie on when he used her to take his naps after they swam in the pond near his family's main estate near the border with Hueco Mundo. Shifting her weight, she notices his eyes opening slightly before they latch onto her emerald orbs.

"Hey, how long have I been sleeping for?" He asks while pulling her body closer to his.

Burying her face against his chest, she answers. "Not long I think. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you yet."

Feeling his head shifting on top of hers, she hears him sigh softly before he nuzzles his chin into her now sun-dried blonde locks. "We really should think about eating soon, I don't want to go home with any food left over after all the work Yuzu put into making it for us today."

Tia hums as she nods against his chest. "I don't want my new sister-in-law mad at me either, not after she made some of my favorite foods specially for today. So, row already, or whatever it is you want to do to get us back to shore Ichigo."

Ichigo doesn't respond; feeling curious and glancing up to see the unexpected smirk forming on her husband's lips, she immediately knows she has made a mistake. "No! Don't you…!"

XXXX

One elegant eyebrow lifts in amusement at the childish antics of the teens, the former Espada of Despair chuckling silently to himself, as he remains vigilant for threats that would pose any form of danger to his two young charges. "How I wish you were here, your Majesty... You would be so proud of the young man Ichigo has become." He closes his eyes in silent remembrance. "This... This is why you saved me that day, isn't it... Masaki-sama?"

XXXX

AN: While short, I do hope this holds you over for a while. I am working on Naberius Heir and the Waters of Life next, so it might be a few months before both chapters are posted as I might revert to larger chapters for both as I have too much to cover since their last updates, most of you might be agreeable to that, so see you in the new year.

Once again, thanks to Kiwifan7 and regfurby for their insight and ideas.

 **Response to Reviews Corner:**

 **None for now.**

Translations List

Honorifics

-san (さん) : Used to address people with a generic level of respect (equivalent to Mr/Mrs/Ms)

-sama (様) : Used to address people with a higher level of respect (equivalent to Master/Madam)

-chan (ちゃん) : Used to address people with familiarity (usually females)

-kun (君) : Used to address people with familiarity (usually males)

-dono (どの): Used to address people with great respect (equivalent to Lord/Lady)

-ue (上) : Used to address one's parents with great respect

Addressing people by their family name without honorifics can be seen as disrespectful.

Addressing people by their given name without honorifics implies a high degree of familiarity.

People may not always use the same honorific when addressing the same person; it depends on the situation and what they are feeling at the moment.

Special

-tachi (たち) : Used as a suffix to refer to a group

Family Titles

Chichi (父) / Otō (お父) : Father, usually addressed as Chichi-ue or Otō-san/sama (also written as Otou)

Haha (母) / Okā (お母) : Mother, usually addressed as Haha-ue or Okā-san/sama (also written as Okaa)

Ani (兄) / Onī (お兄) : Older Brother, usually addressed as Aniki or Onī-san/sama (also written as Onii)

Ane (姉) / Onē (お姉) : Older Sister, usually addressed as Aneki or Onē-san/sama (also written as Onee)

Otōto (弟) : Younger Brother, usually addressed as Otōto-san/chan (also written as Otouto)

Imōto (妹) : Younger Sister, usually addressed as Imōto-chan (also written as Imouto)

Sofu (祖父) / Ojī (お爺) : Grandfather, usually addressed as Ojī-san/sama (also written as Ojii)

Sobo (祖母) / Obā (お婆) : Grandmother, usually addressed as Obā-san/sama (also written as Obaa)

Oji (叔父) : Uncle, usually addressed as Oji-san (not to be mistaken with Grandfather/Ojī-san)

Oba (叔母): Aunt, usually addressed as Oba-san (not to be mistaken with Grandmother/Obā-san)

Itoko (いとこ) : Cousin (can be written with different Kanji depending on age, gender and which side of the family they come from)

Oi (甥) : Nephew

Mei (姪) : Niece

Kyōfu (教父) : Godfather, usually addressed as Kyōfu-san/sama

Kyōbo (教母) : Godmother, usually addressed as Kyōbo-san/sama

Ōoji (大叔父) : Great-Uncle, usually addressed as Ōoji-san

Ōoba (大叔母) : Great-Aunt, usually addressed as Ōoba-san

Sōsofu (曽祖父) : Great-Grandfather, usually addressed as Sōsofu-sama

Sōsobo (曽祖母) : Great-Grandmother, usually addressed as Sōsobo-sama

Keifu (継父) : Stepfather

Keibo (継母) : Stepmother

Mamamusuko (継息子) : Stepson

Mamamusume (継娘) : Stepdaughter

Relations

Otto (夫) / Goshujin (ご主人) : Husband, usually addressed as Goshujin-san/sama

Tsuma (妻) / Oku (奥) : Wife, usually addressed as Oku-san

Musuko (息子) : Son, usually addressed as Musuko-san

Musume (娘) : Daughter, usually addressed as Musume-san

Magomusuko (孫息子) : Grandson

Magomusume (孫娘) : Granddaughter

Ryōshin (両親) : Parents (also written as Ryoushin)

Sofubo (祖父母) : Grandparents

Keifubo (継父母) : Step-parents

Fūfu (夫婦) : Married Couple

Kyōdai (兄弟) : Brothers (can also refer to Siblings in general)

Shimai (姉妹) : Sisters

Itoko (いとこ) : Cousins

Kodomo (子供) : Children

Mago (孫) : Grandchildren

Kazoku (家族) : Family

Shinseki (親戚) : Relatives

Dōhōshu (同胞種) : Siblings

Nakama (仲間) : Comrades

Tomodachi (友達) : Friends

Senpai (先輩) : Senior (also written as Sempai, can be used as a suffix '-senpai')

Kōhai (後輩) : Junior (also written as Kouhai, can be used as a suffix '-kouhai')

Sensei (先生) : Teacher, Doctor, Respected Person

Deshi (弟子) : Student, Apprentice

Informal

Tō-chan (父ちゃん) : Dad (also written as Tou-chan)

Kā-chan (母ちゃん) : Mom (also written as Kaa-chan)

Nī-chan (兄ちゃん) : Big Bro (also written as Nii-chan)

Nē-chan (姉ちゃん) : Big Sis (also written as Nee-chan)

Jī-chan (爺ちゃん) : Gramps (also written as Jii-chan)

Bā-chan (婆ちゃん) : Granny (also written as Baa-chan)

Disrespectful

Oyaji (親父) : Old Man

Sochi (其方) : Junior (usually son)

Jiji (爺) : Old Geezer

Baba (婆) : Old Crone

Bō (ぼう) / Bōzu (ぼうず) : Boy (also written as 'bou/bouzu', can be used as a suffix '-bou/bouzu')

Boya (ボヤ) : Boy (literal translation, used as a suffix '-boya')

Insulting

Teme (てめ) : Jerk, Bastard etc. (can be used as a suffix '-teme')

Dobe (どべ) : Dumbass, Moron etc. (lit. Dead Last)

Baka (バカ) : Stupid

Hentai (変態) : Pervert

Chibi (チビ) : Midget, Runt

Gaki (ガキ) : Brat (can be used as a suffix '-gaki')

Speech

Yare Yare (やれやれ) : My my (exasperation)

Ara Ara (あらあら) : My my (surprise)

Maa Maa (まあまあ) : There there (comforting / calming down)

Moshi Moshi (もしもし) : Hello (greeting over a phone)

Hai (はい) : Yes

Ano (あの) : Umm...

Are (あれ) : Huh?

Yosh (よし) : Alright! (excited)

Yosh yosh (よしよし) : Good good (approval)

Itadakimasu (いただきます) : Let's eat (appreciative)

Gochisousama deshita (御馳走様でした) : Thank you for the feast (appreciative)

Arigatō Gozaimasu (ありがとうございます) : Thank you very much

Dōitashimashite (どういたしまして) : You're welcome

Ohayō (お早う) : Good morning

Konnichiwa (今日は) : Hello/Good day

Konbanwa (こんばんは) : Good evening

Nicknames

Geta-Bōshi (ゲタ帽子) : Hat-and-Clogs (refers to Kisuke's choice of clothing)

Yagi-Ago (山羊顎) : Goat-chin (refers to Isshin's scruffy beard)

Ichigo (苺) : Strawberry (a play on Ichigo's given name)

Ichi (一) : Shortform for Ichigo (一護)

Tats (竜) : Shortform for Tatsuki (also written as Tatsu)

Suki (好き) : Shortform for Tatsuki (also means to Like)

Hime (姫) : Shortform for Orihime (also means Princess)

Yori (ヨリ) : Shortform for Yoruichi

Soul Society

Sōtaichō (総隊長) : Head Captain (also written as Soutaichou)

Taichō (隊長) : Captain (also written as Taichou)

Fuku-Taichō (副隊長) : Vice-Captain / Lieutenant (also written as Fukutaichou)

Kidō (鬼道) : Way of the Demon, the Shinigami Spiritual Arts (also written as Kidou)

Hadō (破道) : Way of Destruction, Spiritual Arts focusing on attack (also written as Hadou)

Bakudō (縛道) : Way of Binding, Spiritual Arts focusing on capture (also written as Bakudou)

Kaidō (回道) : Way of Returning, Spiritual Arts focusing on healing (also written as Kaidou)

Locations

Seireitei (瀞霊廷) : Court of Pure Souls, the Inner District of Soul Society

Rukongai (流魂街) : Wandering Soul City, the Outer Districts of Soul Society

Daireishokairō (大霊書回廊) : Great Spirit Book Gallery, the Repository containing all the Knowledge and History of Soul Society

Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院) : Spiritual Arts Academy


End file.
